Des bleus sur nos coeurs
by Choupette
Summary: Corvée du résumé : Heero retourne chez lui après des années d'absence, non content de devoir revoir son père, il découvre un inconnu chez lui. pff, voilà comment saboter sa fic. mdr
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs

**Disclaimer : **Si l'un d'entre eux était à moi ça se saurait.

_Tout est parti d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête le matin lorsque je prenais ma douche. Reste à savoir si ma salle de bain est un bon lieu d'inspiration ou si j'aurais du me retenir de mettre tout ça sur papier. _

_Un grand merci à ma chtiote Naiaa, enfin Yael Lune Nonatsu,__qui a eu la patience de tout corriger. Merci également à ceux qui auront la patience de lire. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le brouhaha couvrait la musique. Les discussions s'entremêlaient avec le bruit des couverts et le tintement des verres remplis de champagne. Des éclats de rire, des exclamations soudaines et des mots chuchotés s'élevaient de la multitude de petits groupes disséminés ça et là, dissimulant sarcasmes et ragots. Des hommes en costumes noirs, des femmes en robes de soirée richement parées, des pique-assiettes agglutinés autour du buffet : une soirée banale de la haute société. Les lustres en cristal éclairaient la pièce sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur éclat. Passaient également inaperçus, pour ces personnes bien trop riches et habituées au luxe, les couverts en argent, la vaisselle de porcelaine, le carrelage importé d'Italie. Tout cela était normal, tout cela leur était du.

« Quelle bande d'hypocrites et de lèches bottes ! »

Retiré dans un coin de la salle, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, nonchalamment adossé contre un mur, vida sa coupe de champagne d'un seul trait. Son vis-à-vis se tourna vers lui, un éclat amusé brillant dans des yeux turquoise.

« Comme si tu étais venu sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, Heero.

- Quatre, voyons tu exagères. C'est l'anniversaire de mon père… J'étais malheureusement obligé de venir. Crois-tu réellement que j'ai fait le déplacement jusqu'ici uniquement pour le plaisir de le voir. Je me serais volontiers passé de tout cela. »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres allant de paire avec la froideur de son regard.

« Cela fait presque deux ans que je gère la filière du groupe au Japon et j'aimerais passer à autre chose. Sait-on jamais, si je satisfais quelques unes de ses exigences, comme être ici ce soir, peut-être se décidera-t-il à prendre sa retraite et à me laisser les rênes de la société.

- Ton altruisme fait peur à voir. S'il t'a invité, c'est qu'il voulait te voir…

- Je ne pense pas. Il aurait été de mauvais ton que son fils et successeur soit absent le jour de ses cinquante ans.

- Désespérant. Essaie au moins de faire illusion le temps d'une soirée. Souris un peu. »

Une grimace apparut sur le visage aux traits asiatiques.

« Cela te va ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire mieux de toute manière.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta gueule d'ange, ni tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus, M. Winner.

- Fais au moins un effort. Si ce n'est pour lui, fais-le pour nous. Cette salle regroupe les associés et les partenaires de ton père, ainsi que tous les requins de la finance de New York. Il y a sûrement des informations à glaner que ce soit pour ta future compagnie ou la Winner Corp. »

Heero hocha la tête alors que son ami remettait son nœud papillon droit. Quatre était un redoutable homme d'affaire qui pouvait convaincre n'importe qui d'exaucer la moindre de ses volontés. Heero était bien heureux d'être l'un de ses futurs partenaires plutôt que l'un de ses nombreux ennemis. Le père de Quatre avait légué à son fiston la plus grande chaîne d'hôtels des Etats-Unis et d'Europe (hôtels accessibles uniquement à une élite triée selon le nombre de zéros existants sur leurs comptes en banque), ainsi que quelques puits de pétrole au Moyen-Orient dont le jeune homme avait pris grand soin et qui lui rapportaient des millions chaque année.

Heero, lui, allait hériter d'ici peu (du moins, l'espérait-il) d'une compagnie de transport mondiale. Le pétrole avait besoin d'être acheminé et les moyens de transport avaient besoin d'essence. Heero et Quatre étaient faits pour s'entendre, au-delà du fait qu'ils étaient amis depuis bien des années. Il fallait juste que Odin Lowe, son père, décide de se retirer pour de bon.

Heero se laissa entraîner dans la foule et surtout par Quatre bien plus l'aise avec l'hypocrisie ambiante. Commencèrent alors ronds de jambe, faux-semblants et flatteries que même le tempérament froid et intransigeant d'Heero Yuy savait dissimuler sous des sourires lorsque les discussions faisaient état de millions de dollar.

« M. le député, vous avez l'air en pleine forme_ [et votre bedaine aussi]_. »

« Mlle Une, quelle robe somptueuse_ [dommage que vos macarons capillaires lui fassent de l'ombre]_. »

« M. J, je n'ai pas vu votre femme, est-elle souffrante ? _[Ou avec son amant ?]_ »

Au bout de deux heures, Heero avait mal aux joues à force de sourire et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se débarrasser de ces gens si imbus d'eux-mêmes par quelques paroles bien senties. Il s'exila aussi vite que possible sur la terrasse, s'accoudant à la balustrade, il respira l'air de la nuit, essayant de se calmer, soulagé par la fraîcheur nocturne. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, quelqu'un de familier.

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui enfoncer un petit four dans la gorge.

- Cette Dorothy n'est qu'une dinde… Ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais eu raison de le faire, Wufeï ?

- Si, mais le destin a voulu, heureusement pour elle, que son père possède des parts importantes de la compagnie.

- C'est, malheureusement pour moi, exact. »

Le nouvel arrivant, d'origine chinoise, s'approcha un peu plus en souriant.

« Comment va ma tante ?

- Ma mère se porte au mieux, elle est donc infecte et médisante. Je te déconseille d'aller la voir.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront donc jamais… D'autres pourtant ont l'air différentes. J'ai parlé à ton père, il est… radieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Tant mieux pour lui. À vrai dire, il ne m'a pas encore adressé la parole de la soirée. Il y a _tellement_ de monde.

- Ta présence lui fait très plaisir. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait souvent demandé ces derniers mois, mais que tu n'étais jamais venu le voir.

- J'étais très occupé.

- À l'éviter comme tu le fais avec ta mère ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Cela va faire quinze ans qu'ils sont séparés. Mon père est devenu glacial, son passe-temps préféré étant de me reprocher chacun de mes actes et ma _très_ chère mère est devenue une femme aigrie, enlaidie par la méchanceté, crachant son venin sur tout le monde et toujours déterminée à pomper le maximum de fric à père.

- Joli portrait de famille. J'ai vraiment trouvé que ton père était différent ces derniers temps, tu devrais lui parler.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, on dirait…

- Moi ! »

Quatre s'avança, deux coupes de champagnes dans les mains. Il en tendit une à Heero.

« Bonsoir, Wufeï.

- Quatre. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien.

- Toujours avec… quel était son nom ? Tes amants restent si peu de temps que je ne retiens jamais leurs prénoms.

- Xavier. Non, c'est fini. Même si les français sont à la hauteur de leur réputation, il n'y avait que ça de bien chez lui. Par contre, j'ai repéré deux ou trois apollons ce soir. Je ne rentrerais sûrement pas seul.

- Dépravé. »

Heero se mit à sourire alors que ses deux amis se chamaillaient sur la débauche de Quatre. C'était comme cela à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et cela n'allait jamais très loin. Heero ne prenait pas parti, il affectionnait cette débauche autant que Quatre, mais de manière plus discrète. Quatre et Wufeï s'appréciaient autant qu'ils se querellaient.

Ses yeux errèrent sur la salle, désabusés par toutes ces personnes qui choisissaient leurs amis en fonction du nombre de cartes de crédit qu'ils possédaient. Ils se ressemblaient tous : ces mêmes sourires factices, cette même cupidité dans le regard.

Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que Quatre et lui soient exactement comme eux.

Un mouvement attira son regard sur l'escalier qui dominait la salle et était normalement interdit, un spectateur qu'Heero n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment-là. Un costume noir avec une chemise de la même couleur, des cheveux longs tressés et des yeux dont il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à déterminer la couleur à cause de la distance.

« L'un de vous sait de qui il s'agit ? »

Son ami et son cousin se retournèrent suivant son regard.

« Aucune idée, il n'est jamais passé dans mon lit, c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage. »

Wufeï leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de l'héritier Winner et son manque de tact.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit difficile de remédier à ça.

- Pas touche, Quatre. Premier arrivé, premier servi.

- Tu veux faire la course, Heero ?

- Tu vas encore perdre. Messieurs, je vous laisse, je viens peut-être de trouver un intérêt à cette soirée. »

Heero vida encore une coupe puis retourna dans la salle, intrigué par le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son perchoir, invisible aux yeux de tous alors que rien n'échappait aux siens. Il posa sa coupe vide pour en prendre deux pleines et grimpa les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il s'avança doucement, étudiant le visage et la silhouette de l'inconnu, son sourire et ses yeux violines.

« Puis-je vous offrir à boire ? »

L'inconnu sursauta avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Une coupe de champagne ?

- Volontiers. »

Heero lui donna le verre prenant un soin particulier à ce que leurs doigts se frôlent, à sentir la douceur de sa peau. Si la soirée avait été affreusement ennuyante, Heero se voyait déjà passer une nuit beaucoup plus ludique avec ce jeune homme magnifique. En plus d'être beau, il paraissait bien différent des personnes présentes ce soir. Tout dans sa façon d'être et de se tenir l'excluait du monde auquel Heero appartenait. Avant qu'il ne l'interrompe dans ses pensées, le jeune homme semblait juste heureux d'être là, rien de plus.

« Il est regrettable que nous n'ayons déjà été présentés.

- Regrettable… C'est très exagéré. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Heero sentit une pointe d'orgueil le piquer. Le natté voulait apparemment jouer et Heero n'aimait pas perdre. Duo but une gorgée de champagne.

« Peut-on savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- À un ami de votre père, Heero.

- Je suis démasqué.

- Vos intentions à mon égard également. »

Le natté souriait toujours, taquin. Heero ne savait s'il devait prendre son attitude pour une invitation déguisée ou pour une déclaration de guerre. L'inconnu reprit la parole.

« Il est normal que je vous connaisse, comme je connais toutes les personnes présentes. J'ai organisé cette soirée pour votre père.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela pour lui ?

- Vous pensez qu'il ne le mérite pas ?

- Ce n'est pas cela… Il ne me semble pas avoir jamais entendu parler de vous or pour organiser tout ça, il faut bien le connaître. Par exemple, les plats du buffet sont ses préférés et la majeure partie des invités fait partie de ses proches sur le plan professionnel et personnel.

- Vous avez remarqué tout ça. Pourtant, votre père est un homme que vous prenez soin d'ignorer et qui est censé vous indifférer. Vous avez même repris le nom de votre mère et n'habitez plus ici depuis dix ans si je ne m'abuse. Est-ce un miracle que vous ayez remarqué le choix des petits fours ? »

Le sourire de l'inconnu avait disparu. Heero était prêt à exploser de colère. Comment cet individu osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Sa perspicacité et ce ton ironique et moqueur le remplissaient de rage. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une partie de jambes en l'air et à la place, il se faisait sermonner par un homme plus jeune que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me parler ainsi ?

- Je vous ai fâché. Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

- J'avais pourtant bien compris le contraire.

- Vous m'avez attaqué en premier après tout.

- Quoi ?! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir fait la moindre remarque.

- Quand quelqu'un m'approche dans l'unique but de me sauter, je prends cela pour une attaque. De plus, je suis déjà pris et très heureux avec mon compagnon. Passez une bonne soirée M. Yuy. »

Sur un dernier sourire, l'inconnu descendit les escaliers et s'éclipsa laissant Heero bouillonner de rage, les poings serrés, prêt à les envoyer dans le premier visage qui ne lui reviendrait pas. Du rez-de-chaussée, Quatre et Wufeï observaient la scène.

« Je crois que Heero vient d'être vertement remis à sa place.

- Ce jeune homme à la natte doit avoir plus de moralité que vous. Quoiqu'il ait dit, cela ne devait pas être démérité.

- M. Chasteté va pouvoir se faire un nouvel ami. »

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent avec défi avant que leur dispute reprenne. La soirée défila, tirant sur sa fin. Heero, furieux, était parti se réfugier dans son ancienne chambre, identique malgré les années qui avaient passées. Il avait ôté sa veste et enlevé sa chemise de son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise avant d'écouter la rumeur de la foule s'amenuiser puis la musique s'arrêter. Son père avait dû saluer tous les invités en les raccompagnant jusqu' à leur voiture. Avec un peu de chance, l'inconnu se serait également envolé. Heero espérait le revoir pour prendre sa revanche, mais pas tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il descendit, le traiteur et les serveurs étaient également partis. Il aperçu Kate et William, les domestiques de la maison, qui faisaient le ménage. Heero sourit, il les connaissait depuis toujours. Ces derniers géraient et s'occupaient de la maison et de la propriété de plusieurs dizaines d'hectares. Kate était un petit bout de femme énergique qui avait souvent couru après le petit Heero pour lui mettre une fessée. William était un colosse aux cheveux poivre et sel au service de son père depuis plus de trente ans. Heero les contourna, remettant les retrouvailles à plus tard.

Il était cinq heures du matin et le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Vu l'heure, ce n'était plus la peine de se coucher. Il passa la porte.

« Tiens, Heero.

- Père.

- Tu veux un café ?

- C'est ce que j'étais venu chercher. »

Son père lui sourit, le surprenant un peu et s'affaira. Heero s'assit sur un tabouret près du plan de travail au centre de la cuisine et le regarda faire. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux, longtemps qu'Heero n'avait pas regardé son père.

Odin Lowe avait des yeux bleus, presque noirs et était encore robuste pour son âge. Il avait conservé sa ligne de jeune homme contrastant avec tous les bedonnants de ce soir. Son charme qui faisait sa réputation auprès de la gent féminine était accentué par ses cheveux argentés qui lui donnaient un air distingué. Heero n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père ne s'était jamais remarié alors que la plupart des femmes étaient à ses pieds. Accoudé au plan de travail, il remarqua tout de même quelques changements : si ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie qu'Heero ne lui avait jamais connu, ses traits étaient tirés et ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées. Le passage du temps n'épargnait personne et l'argent ne pouvait rien faire à ça.

Une tasse de café fumant atterrit devant son nez et son père s'assit face à lui.

« Alors, comment va mon fils ?

- Bien, ce qui est également ton cas à ce que je vois.

- En effet. Quelles nouvelles ? Comment va notre mégère nationale ?

- Elle te hait toujours autant si c'est ce que tu veux savoir et s'est trouvé un nouveau pigeon pour subvenir à ses besoins.

- Le pauvre. Tu es toujours dans le même appartement ?

- Oui.

- Tu as reçu mes messages ?

- Oui. J'étais très occupé, le travail.

- Hum, il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu n'as pas pris de vacances ces vingt dernières années.

- J'en prendrais bientôt… définitivement. »

Heero but une gorgée de café, gardant un visage imperturbable alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement de curiosité.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, mais tu fais quand même la tête.

- Tout dépend de ta définition de « bientôt ».

- Plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Ne cache pas ta joie, je sais que c'est la seule chose que tu attends de moi.

- Le fait que tu dises ça avec le sourire m'inquiète.

- Tu as toujours été si méfiant, faire confiance aux gens n'a jamais tué personne.

- César avait confiance en Brutus me semble-t-il. »

Le visage de son père s'était fermé. Heero sut qu'il avait fait mouche sans en tirer aucune satisfaction cependant. Kate entra avant qu'Odin n'ait pu répliquer.

« Heero ! Tu es venu !

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Comment vas-tu mon petit bichon ?

- Par pitié, ne m'appelle plus ainsi. »

Kate s'était avancée pour faire un câlin à Heero qui espérait que ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter. Odin était ravi de ce spectacle, mais le quitta lorsque Kate lança un regard vers la porte menant à la salle de réception. Il laissa Heero avec sa ventouse humaine et en entrant dans la salle, vit avec satisfaction que tout était presque rangé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à passer un coup de balais, la serpillière et remettre les meubles. Il fit signe à William d'arrêter le ménage, le reste pouvait bien attendre quelques heures et surtout le balai était inaccessible.

Il n'entendit pas Heero qui avait réussi à le suivre malgré son ancienne nounou. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Odin observait le centre de la pièce. S'il s'était retourné à cet instant, il aurait pu voir la mâchoire de son fils s'affaisser légèrement et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise juste l'espace d'une seconde. L'inconnu à la tresse était juste là. Il s'était endormi debout, accroché au balai. Son corps oscillait doucement, prêt à tomber. Odin s'avança et murmura quelques mots. Le natté lâcha le balai, s'accrochant au cou de l'homme qui le souleva sans mal le positionnant sur son dos et passant ses mains sous ses genoux.

Odin se tourna vers Heero.

« Je vais aller le coucher avant de retrouver ma chambre et dormir quelques heures. On continuera notre discussion au déjeuner.

- Oui… J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

- // -

Heero avait réfléchi toute la matinée. Il était resté assis sur la terrasse, laissant son café refroidir à côté de lui. La retraite de son père, reprendre la société, l'identité de l'inconnu… tout tournait dans sa tête successivement, sans logique ni raison. Le regard améthyste revenait, récurant, perturbant ses pensées, l'irritant un peu plus. Il était rare qu'il n'obtienne pas ce qu'il voulait et il détestait encore plus que quelqu'un ne le laisse pas indifférent, lui ôte la maîtrise de lui-même et mette la pagaille dans son esprit.

Il revint lentement à la réalité alors que William installait une table sur la terrasse sur laquelle Kate mit le couvert.

« On déjeune sur la terrasse maintenant ?

- Oui, dès que le temps le permet.

- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on l'ait déjà fait.

- Monsieur y tiens beaucoup depuis quelques temps. »

Heero fronça les sourcils, se leva et alla s'asseoir à table, attendant le maître des lieux. Son esprit se perdit à nouveau. Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers, il reconnu le pas de son père, se rappelant doucement quelques souvenirs, lorsque avec ses parents ils petit déjeunaient tous les trois. Sa mère avec sa robe de chambre en soie, son père en costume prêt à aller travailler. Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de sa tenue : un simple jean et un tee-shirt blanc.

« Bonjour, Heero.

- Père… Tu es…

- Mal habillé ?

- Non, mais c'est loin de tes costumes.

- Pour rester à la maison cela suffit.

- Hn.

- Je suis allé réveiller notre petite marmotte. Nous commencerons dès qu'il sera là. Je lui ai parlé, il paraît qu'il t'a martyrisé hier soir.

- Ce serait donner trop d'importance à ses paroles de parler de martyr.

- T'aurait-il cloué le bec ?

- Quelle importance. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir qui il est et ce qu'il fait ici. »

Odin prit le pichet sur la table et se servit de l'eau avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

« C'est le fils d'un ami décédé que j'ai recueilli. Il s'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell.

- Il vit ici ? Depuis quand ?

- Environ trois ans. »

Heero qui jouait négligemment avec une petite cuillère la laissa tomber dans son assiette. Trois ans… Trois ans que son père n'était plus seul dans cette maison et il n'était pas au courant. Même s'il n'était pas venu depuis des lustres, les rumeurs se propageaient généralement assez loin pour qu'Heero sache ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Il reprit sa cuillère entre ses doigts contenant son mécontentement.

« Duo… Ce n'est pas vraiment un prénom. On dirait un diminutif ridicule.

- Son prénom ne l'a pas empêché de te remettre à ta place.

- Tu veux la guerre dès le matin ?

- Voyons Heero, je te taquine.

- Bonjour. »

Une voix ensommeillée leur fit tourner la tête. Duo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil, sa natte refaite en vitesse laissant s'échapper quelques mèches. Il portait la même chemise noire que la veille avec un jean très clair. Il s'assit à table encore endormi. Kate apporta l'entrée. Aucun des trois hommes ne prenaient la parole, l'un trop vaseux pour pouvoir aligner trois mots, l'autre trop en colère, s'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas sortir une vacherie et le dernier, curieux de voir s'il y allait avoir confrontation. C'est finalement Duo qui se lança, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Même si je pense avoir bien fait de vous envoyer sur les roses, je n'aurais pas du le faire ainsi. »

Heero inspira, il voulait lui rendre la pareille, le rabaisser plus bas que terre, mais le regard de son père l'en dissuada. Il ne valait mieux pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté d'Odin Lowe encore moins lorsque l'on était son fils. Le fait qu'il prenne la défense de ce Duo attisa sa colère.

« Excuses… Acceptées.

- Merci.

- Hn. »

Duo posa un pied sur sa chaise, ramenant son genou contre sa poitrine. Il fit un immense sourire au Japonais avant d'attaquer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Heero qui avait été élevé strictement était outré de sa façon de se tenir à table, ainsi que de la réaction de son père. Odin ne disait rien, un regard presque paternel se posant sur le natté. Heero qui s'était pris tant de remarques et de réflexions pour une fourchette mal tenue ou un geste de travers avait du mal à comprendre l'absence de réactions de son père.

« Alors Heero, combien de temps vas-tu rester avec nous ?

- Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites. D'habitude, tu vas te réfugier dans l'appartement que tu as conservé sur New York, je suis un peu surpris que tu sois ici c'est tout. Il serait bien que tu restes, de plus tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de retourner au Japon.

- Tu veux vraiment prendre ta retraite ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Alors, tu restes ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible.

- Bien, toi et Duo pourrez faire connaissance…

- Je ne vais pas vraiment avoir le temps de rester avec lui, Odin. »

Duo n'avait pas daigné lever le nez de son assiette, se moquant bien d'Heero.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai des examens à préparer en ce moment et d'ici deux semaines je vais devoir retourner sur le campus pour finir mes révisions et passer les examens. »

Duo avait adopté un ton froid, continuant négligemment de manger sans prêter la moindre attention au Japonais. Heero eut une forte envie de lui enfoncer sa fourchette dans la gorge et de le laisser agoniser jusqu'au dessert. Il replaça sa serviette sur ses genoux.

« Mais oui, voyons Père, _tu_ sais bien qu'il n'a pas le temps. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit dangereusement. Kate traversa l'orage pour apporter un plat et repartit aussitôt en ressentant la tension qu'il émanait des deux jeunes gens.

« Le fait que je connaisse bien votre père vous gêne ?

- Je trouve ta façon de lui parler aussi irrespectueuse que tes manières à table. Peu de gens sont aussi familiers avec père.

- Je ne devrais même pas le tutoyer selon toi.

- Tu te crois chez toi ici ? Tu prends plus de libertés…

- Que toi ? Ça c'est clair, car même si je le tutoie, il y autant de respect dans mes mots que de mépris dans votre façon de dire « père » quand vous vous adressez à lui. D'ailleurs Monsieur Yuy, je vous vouvoie pour cette même raison, vous tutoyer voudrait dire que je ne vous méprise pas. »

Ni Duo, ni Odin n'eurent le temps d'anticiper le coup de poing qui éjecta le natté de sa chaise. Heero quitta la table alors qu'Odin s'agenouillait auprès de Duo dont la joue tentait de rivaliser avec un arc-en-ciel.

« Ton fils est une brute.

- Tu l'as mérité, non ? Tu y as été un peu fort.

- Ai-je dis quelque chose de faux ? Je n'y peux rien, il me met hors de moi. Tu n'as peut-être pas toujours été un bon père, mais aujourd'hui il est tout sauf un bon fils.

- C'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

- Je sais, excuse-moi, mais je continue de penser que tu devrais lui parler.

- On verra… Pour l'instant, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous deveniez amis. Tu sais pourquoi c'est si important pour moi. »

Duo acquiesça, tout en massant doucement sa joue.

« Je vais me réconcilier avec lui. Je te le promets.

- Merci… Aller on va mettre de la glace sur cette joue.

- Heureusement qu'il tape comme une fille.

- Duo…

- Oui, c'est bon j'arrête les commentaires. »

-//-

Heero et Duo s'étaient ignorés pendant deux jours. Évitant de se retrouver à table ou dans quelque pièce que ce soit. Mais cela ne pouvait durer infiniment. La maison avait beau être grande, ce n'était pas non plus un château. Et puis, Kate en avait marre de faire plusieurs services pour les repas, il valait donc mieux pour les deux hommes que cette guerre cesse sous peine de ne plus avoir accès à la cuisine.

Cette nuit, Odin était partit se coucher tôt puisqu'il travaillait le lendemain. Duo s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Vers vingt-deux heures la porte s'ouvrit sur Heero qui, dès qu'il aperçut le natté, tourna les talons pour le fuir

« Attendez ! S'il vous plait… »

Heero, réticent, poussa la porte avant d'entrer et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, à l'opposé du bureau où se tenait Duo.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment partis du bon pied tous les deux… Deux fois de suite. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Ah ? C'est comme vous voulez. Après tout, vous partez dans quelques temps… Moi je reste.

- Pourquoi ? Franchement qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette maison. Mon père n'est pas le tien.

- Seriez-vous jaloux ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. L'importance que vous porte Odin est bien différente de celle qu'il me confère. Je ne vous remplacerais jamais. Si c'était un fils qu'il voyait en moi, il serait aussi implacable qu'il l'a été avec vous.

- Garde tes belles paroles. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais là. Tu as quoi ? Presque mon âge, non ? Tu pourrais très bien être indépendant, pourtant tu es là.

- Votre père m'a recueilli, il y a presque trois ans, à l'époque je n'étais pas encore majeur. J'ai quelques années de moins que vous. Je fais encore des études et n'ai personne vers qui me tourner. Votre père est bien le seul à se soucier de mon sort ou presque. Je suis là, car je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Le silence retomba. Duo ferma le classeur qui était devant lui sous le regard d'Heero dont il avait animé la curiosité. Duo rangeait ses affaires avec soin, éclairé par la lampe du bureau. La lumière orangée jouait sur le visage du natté, créant des ombres, mettant en valeur la pâleur de son teint. Heero ressentait cette beauté presque irréelle. Duo était séduisant et semblait inaccessible, comme lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu en haut des escaliers. Tout disparaissait soudainement lorsque Duo était là, comme s'il faisait parti d'un monde à part, qu'Heero avait eu la chance d'appréhender avant qu'il ne disparaisse, une douce illusion qui perdurait alors, qu'il pouvait toucher du bout des doigts s'il le voulait, qu'il pouvait caresser si seulement il arrivait à quitter ce siège.

Il chassa les idées peu catholiques qui lui traversèrent l'esprit et qu'il savait pertinemment ne pouvoir assouvir. Ses yeux retombèrent sur les livres parsemant le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

- Les langues. »

Heero bannit tout ce qui pouvait s'associer à ce mot et qui était alors totalement hors contexte.

« J'aimerais devenir traducteur et qui sait peut-être écrire par moi-même.

- Pourquoi avoir choisit cette filière, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit… rentable.

- On croirait entendre Odin. Tout ce que l'on fait n'est pas forcément intéressé. Je me suis découvert une passion pour la littérature. Je suis déjà trilingue et actuellement je suis en train d'ajouter deux autres langues à mon répertoire.

- Impressionnant, je ne parle qu'anglais et japonais.

- C'est déjà bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de plus, le monde des affaires ne connaît que l'anglais et le dollar.

- C'est vrai. »

Duo lui sourit et ne put retenir un bâillement.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis mort. Passes une bonne nuit, Heero.

- Plus de vouvoiement ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais réellement méprisé. J'étais juste en colère. Moi qui n'ai plus de parents, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi en trois ans je ne t'avais jamais vu ici. »

Le Japonais le regarda sortir. On lui avait toujours fait remarquer son indifférence envers ses parents, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver. Personne ne pouvait interférer dans les affaires de famille et les donneurs de leçons ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, ils ne le connaissaient pas, ni lui, ni son père.

Pourtant, Duo semblait les connaître.

Heero se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il se glissait entre ses draps, il se surprit à penser que lui aussi, il aimerait bien connaître Duo Maxwell.

* * *

_Dois-je éviter ma salle de bain à l'avenir ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs

**Disclaimer : **Si l'un d'entre eux était à moi ça se saurait.

_Bonjour, et hop un chapitre de plus avec des persos en pleine forme et prêts a tout subir. Mdr. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Heero se leva le lendemain, son père s'était déjà échappé. Sa voiture était venue le chercher comme chaque matin depuis des années. Il descendit en caleçon et tee-shirt et pris aussitôt la direction de la cuisine, chacune de ses cellules quémandant expressément une dose de caféine salvatrice. Kate était en train de débarrasser deux couverts.

« Bonjour mon petit Heero. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci Kate.

- Je t'apporte ton café. Tu voudras autre chose, il reste des pancakes ?

- J'en veux bien. Duo a déjà déjeuné ?

- Oui, il se lève toujours en même temps que Monsieur et la plupart du temps va se recoucher dès qu'il part. Il n'est pas vraiment du matin.

- Hn… Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà eu le droit de faire la grasse matinée.

- Tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire alors. Aujourd'hui, je crois que tu as l'âge de te passer de la permission de ton père, tout comme Duo.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai plus quinze ans. Je trouve très étrange que père ait accepté de prendre quelqu'un en charge.

- Nous avons été très étonnés avec William, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Duo est très gentil et toujours de bonne humeur. Monsieur est moins seul et beaucoup moins renfermé.

- Il devrait plutôt se trouver une femme au lieu de materner un ado de plus de vingt ans. »

Un bruit de vaisselle cassé le détourna de sa tasse. Kate était agenouillée, ramassant les débris. Heero se leva pour l'aider.

« Ca va ?

- Je crois que je viens de tuer les pancakes. Je vais te préparer une autre assiette.

- J'ai tout mon temps. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Heero fila sous la douche puis s'habilla. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de Duo, passant par toutes les pièces de la maison en dehors de la chambre du natté qui était fermée. Le bruit d'une moto pétaradant finit par le conduire jusqu'au garage. Duo avait enfilé une tenue de travail et, accroupi, bricolait une vieille bécane, ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes laissant voir des bras noirs de cambouis. Le Japonais s'approcha, amusé par les traces noires qui se trouvaient sur les joues pâles.

« Je te croyais littéraire. »

Duo leva la tête, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Lire n'est pas incompatible avec le bricolage.

- C'est vrai. Elle n'a pas l'air en bon état.

- Je l'ai trouvé à la casse et l'ai eu pour un bon prix.

- Pourquoi ne pas en acheter une neuve ?

- Tout simplement parce que celle-ci pouvait encore servir et puis je peux y faire toutes les modifications que je veux. Tu ne bricoles pas ?

- Si, mais mes bécanes sont informatiques.

- C'est vrai, Odin m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que tu était un as dans ce domaine.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi alors que je ne connaissais même pas ton existence avant la semaine dernière.

- Tu as le droit de me poser des questions, je ne mords pas.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. »

Duo lui sourit avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Il se laissa partir en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le sol bétonné. Heero se mit à observer son visage, ce sourire immense, les rides d'expressions au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux brillant avec tant d'intensité. Duo s'arrêta reprenant doucement son souffle.

« C'est pourtant toi qui laisse des traces sur moi. »

Il lui montra le bleu sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas le premier et ce n'est sûrement pas le dernier.

- Aurais-tu l'habitude de faire enrager les gens ?

- J'excelle dans cette matière.

- La cohabitation avec mon père ne doit pas être facile tous les jours alors ? Il est très friand de joutes verbales et perd rarement.

- Tu plaisantes, Odin est une crème… Enfin ça dépend avec qui.

- Oui, ça dépend. »

Heero se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Il m'a toujours parlé de toi en termes élogieux et avec fierté… Enfin presque.

- Presque ?

- Je crois que ta manière de gérer ta vie privée ne lui plait guère.

- Vie qui ne le regarde heureusement pas. Quant aux éloges, j'aimerais bien entendre ça au moins une fois.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Ce serait comme si tu partageais ta fierté de l'avoir comme père.

- Vu comme ça…

- Vous êtes les pires têtes de pioches que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Duo s'essuya les mains et se mit à ranger ses outils. Heero avait tourné les yeux vers le parc, repensant à ses paroles. Duo rentra sa moto dans le garage et enleva son bleu de travail sous lequel il ne portait qu'un vieux jean troué un peu trop large. Sa peau était luisante de sueur. Heero déglutit devant ce spectacle. Mais le véritable coup de chaud vint lorsque Duo attrapa une bouteille d'eau pour boire et que quelques gouttes s'échappèrent pour glisser le long de sa gorge. Il allait littéralement sauter sur le jeune homme lorsqu'une voiture arriva pour se garer. William en sortit.

« Bonjour.

- William.

- Hé, Will ! Tu as été faire les courses ?

- Oui, j'ai ramené tout ce que tu m'as demandé.

- Super !

- Pour la peine, tu vas m'aider à rentrer les paquets.

- No problem. »

Heero serrait les dents alors qu'il suivait Duo et William, aidant lui aussi au rapatriement des provisions. Duo n'avait probablement pas conscience de ce qu'il pouvait provoquer chez un homme normalement constitué en étant habillé de la sorte. Le Japonais était obligé de penser à bien des choses pour se détacher de la silhouette tentante qui se mouvait devant lui se déhanchant de manière si naturelle. Sa natte caressait doucement ses reins à chaque mouvement et pour la première fois de sa vie Heero se dit qu'être un cheveu pouvait avoir du bon. Pathétique.

Kate les attendait sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

« Vous devriez marcher plus lentement, mon déjeuner ne sera jamais prêt à temps. »

Duo lui fit la grimace.

« Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller. Ce n'est pas une tenue ça.

- Môman, ce que tu peux être rétro. Tu vieillis.

- Tu as intérêt à courir, si je t'attrape tu vas voir à quel point je respire la jeunesse ! »

Duo se mit à courir, lâchant son paquet, Kate le suivant de peu, armée d'une cuillère en bois. William esquissa un sourire, alors qu'Heero observait cette scène un peu perdu. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être chez lui. Tout était si loin des souvenirs austères de son enfance. Et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit bien, comme s'il était vraiment chez lui, comme si c'était ainsi qu'aurait du se dérouler son enfance. C'était contradictoire, mais tellement vrai. Duo perturbait tout et apportait ce qui lui avait tellement manqué.

« Dommage que votre père ne soit pas là. Cela l'aurait beaucoup amusé.

- Peut-être. »

Heero tourna les talons et entra dans la maison, laissant les rires de Duo derrière lui. Il posa le sac de courses se retenant pour ne pas le lancer à travers la pièce. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il ne redescendit que pour le déjeuner, une bonne heure plus tard. La table n'était pas mise, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Personne sur la terrasse, dans le salon ou la cuisine. Une main posée sur le chambranle de la porte, il écoutait espérant trouver un signe de vie. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses yeux.

« Duo…

- Non, c'est le père noël.

- Ridicule. »

Les mains s'envolèrent et ils se firent face. Duo avait troqué son vieux jean contre un autre plus potable et toujours une chemise noire.

« Avec Kate, on a décidé de pique-niquer. Tu viens ? »

Heero n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre, il se laissa traîner dehors jusqu'à une étendue d'herbe entourée d'arbres, un peu éloignée de la maison. Kate avait installé une nappe à même le sol et y disposait les plats. Duo s'était mis à gambader en fredonnant le générique de La Petite maison dans la prairie. Heero leva les yeux au ciel, imité par William, avant de s'asseoir.

« Laura Ingalls veut-elle nous faire l'honneur de sa présence à table ?

- Gnagnagna. Vous êtes déprimants. Il fait un temps superbe, les oiseaux chantent. Il manquerait plus qu'Heero nous fasse un sourire et qu'Odin soit là pour que tout soit parfait.

- Ces deux choses sont incompatibles.

- Rabat-joie. »

Heero et William se jetèrent un regard désespéré, le repas risquait d'être très long. Heureusement le fait de manger était bien l'une des rares choses à faire taire Duo et chacun put déjeuner en paix, s'évertuant à toujours remplir l'assiette du natté. Le soleil déclinait lentement, William s'était retiré ayant du travail, Heero somnolait le dos appuyé à un tronc d'arbre. À l'ombre, il sentait les rayons du soleil effleurer son visage dès que le vent s'engouffrait dans les branches, agitant les feuilles. Il ouvrait un œil de temps en temps, vérifiant que Duo et Kate étaient toujours là. Au début très bavards, Duo avait fini par s'endormir la tête sur les genoux de la femme et Kate se contentait de jouer avec les longs cheveux châtains comme l'aurait fait une mère veillant sur son enfant.

Tout était si paisible, si calme qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, comme si tout s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Tout aurait pu rester ainsi, juste le soleil pour les éclairer et le bruissement des arbres. Pourtant un bruit de moteur les sortit de leur rêverie. Duo, qui avait laissé Kate lui mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux, se releva et regarda sa montre.

« Il est encore tôt, je croyais qu'il ne devait rentrer que ce soir. »

Heero ouvrit les yeux et bailla. L'arrivée de son père le contrariait, brisant ce bonheur trop éphémère. Duo se leva, adressant un clin d'œil à Kate et partit en courant vers la maison. Heero le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre son père. Il soupira, s'obligeant à le suivre, mais Kate le retint pour l'aider à ranger toutes les affaires.

Les bras chargés il se traîna, pestant contre la chaleur et regardant où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas s'étaler dans l'herbe. Il aperçut son père, toujours en costume, sa cravate impeccablement nouée malgré l'atmosphère étouffante. Duo papotait gaiement, lui expliquant sûrement leur déjeuner. Odin sourit affectueusement, l'une de ses mains se dirigea lentement vers la chevelure de Duo pour en ôter une pâquerette. Cette scène avait quelque chose d'étrange, Heero sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il passa à côté d'eux sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Déposant son fardeau, il fila aussitôt à la recherche de son portable et composa un numéro.

« Allo, Quatre… Hn… On sort ce soir ? … Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

Heero reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il savait déjà que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas une bonne idée, mais au fond cela lui était bien égal.

-//-

Heero entra dans le bar enfumé, laissant la musique l'assaillir. D'un regard, il balaya la salle et repéra son ami. Il s'approcha alors que Quatre discutait avec un serveur. Vu le sourire angélique dessiné sur ses lèvres, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il lui disait et la rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme montrait à quel point les paroles flatteuses et charmeuses de Quatre étaient efficaces. Heero se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mon chéri, je suis désolé d'être en retard, tu me pardonnes. »

Le serveur regarda furieusement Quatre avant de poser son verre d'un coup sec sur la table et de se retirer. Heero contourna la table pour s'asseoir.

« Bravo ! Tu viens de faire fuir l'homme de ma vie.

- C'est fou ce qu'ils sont nombreux les hommes de ta vie. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour travailler. Trois de tes dernières secrétaires ont démissionné à force d'être harcelée par tes prétendants. À moins que te supporter soit beaucoup plus pénible que je le pense.

- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, Heero. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne baises pas qu'il faut empêcher les autres de le faire.

- Touché. »

Heero héla un autre serveur et passa également commande.

« Alors ce séjour chez ton père ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire... On va dire que j'ai trouvé une occupation.

- Tiens, tiens. Raconte-moi ça.

- Le jeune homme à la natte.

- Celui qui t'a rembarré ?

- Oui. Figure-toi qu'il vit chez mon père.

- Il vit chez toi ?

- Apparemment, mon père l'a en quelque sorte adopté. C'est le fils d'un de ses amis décédé.

- Je suppose que ton occupation est donc de le mettre dans ton lit.

- Hn.

- Et qu'au bout de… »

Quatre regarda sa montre.

« Presque une semaine, tu n'y es pas arrivé. C'est ça qui te rend aussi ronchon ?

- Y a de ça. »

Heero avala une gorgée de vodka dans le verre de Quatre et se mit à jouer avec l'ombrelle du cocktail.

« C'est quand même étrange…

- Que je n'arrive pas à mes fins ? Quatre, tu me flattes.

- Je ne te parle pas de tes prouesses… Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ton père avait pris quelqu'un sous son aile. Peu de choses m'échappent en général.

- C'est une affaire qui date de trois ans environ. Je trouve ça très louche. Personne ne semble au courant en dehors du personnel de la maison.

- Tu veux que je mène une petite enquête ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Mon père est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut et si je suis venu ici ce soir, c'est pour te voir et pour me sortir ce mec de la tête.

- Il te fait tant d'effet que ça.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste la frustration… Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? »

Heero et Quatre discutèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin, les verres défilant plus ou moins vite, les paroles déviant sur le travail comme le plaisir. Ils réglèrent leurs consommations et partirent en direction d'une boîte branchée. Ils s'accoudèrent au bar, le temps de repérer une proie, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et partirent en chasse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Quatre trouve son bonheur et s'éclipse de la piste de danse au bras d'un homme aussi beau que sa cervelle devait être vide. Heero sourit avant de se lancer dans la foule. Beaucoup s'approchaient, se déhanchant contre lui, essayant de capter son attention, mais Heero leur faisait vite comprendre d'aller se trouver un autre pigeon. Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour n'importe qui, il choisissait avec qui il allait partir et n'était pas une proie.

De longs cheveux attirèrent son attention. Des yeux bleus le fixaient intensément. Un jeune homme d'environ son âge aux yeux de glace et aux cheveux blonds coulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos s'approcha lentement de lui. Heero esquissa un sourire, leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, une main se glissa sous la chemise d'Heero attirant son bassin contre celui de l'inconnu. Ils dansaient perdus dans la lumière des néons, leur cœur pulsant au même rythme que la musique. Les basses faisaient trembler les murs et le sol, leur intimant un rythme rapide. Les vêtements se frottaient, leur peau frissonnait alors que les mains jouaient sur leur corps, glissant sur le dos, descendant sur les reins et les fesses. Heero se haussa, légèrement plus petit que son partenaire, et lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, son souffle électrisant l'inconnu. Il se faufila dans la foule suivit de près par le blond. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, alla vers sa voiture et s'installa au volant. La porte passager s'ouvrit, aussitôt après les phares s'allumèrent et la voiture fila dans les rues de la ville.

-//- .

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais le peu de lumière passant à travers les volets indiquait que le soleil était déjà haut. Encore un peu perdu, il referma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir, à oublier à quel point son corps était lourd et rester encore quelque minute au chaud entre les draps. Quelque chose bougea contre son épaule, de longs cheveux glissèrent sur sa peau déclenchant mille frissons et faisant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, il se tourna vers son amant, se forçant à ouvrir les paupières et à sortir de cette torpeur matinale.

Il lui souriait, ses yeux violines brillants malgré la fatigue. Heero passa une main dans les cheveux, appréciant ce doux réveil. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'éveillait, les évènements de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire, ses idées s'éclaircissaient tout comme les cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Un regard sur le visage de l'homme qui partageait son lit, finit de le ramener vers la réalité. Une réalité aux yeux bleus. Il se recula, surpris et en colère. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'assit au bord du lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Toute sensation de bien-être avait soudainement disparu. Tout sentiment de paix s'était envolé.

« T'aurais-je fait peur ?

- Non. Je vais faire du café, si tu veux tu peux prendre une douche ici et prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais après tu dégages. »

Heero attrapa son caleçon qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant l'inconnu sans autre explication. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il entreprit de faire du café, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il en mit partout, après trois tentatives il finit par mettre la machine en marche, puis nettoya furieusement les grains de café qui inondaient le comptoir de la cuisine. Il lança l'éponge dans l'évier alors que l'odeur du café envahissant la cuisine le calmant progressivement. Il revoyait le visage de Duo encore et encore. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant que c'est à ses côtés qu'il se réveillait et non auprès d'un mec levé dans une boîte de nuit. Il sortit deux tasses et se servit attendant que l'autre sorte de la salle de bain.

Même s'il prenait son café noir, il ne cessait de tourner une cuillère dans sa tasse, s'obligeant à faire quelque chose, à se concentrer et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. L'inconnu finit par arriver. Heero l'observa. Il était tellement différent du natté. Certes ses cheveux étaient longs, mais d'un blond à faire pâlir Quatre d'envie et ses yeux bleus ne connaissaient pas cette gaieté qui brillait au fond des améthystes de Duo. Il était plutôt athlétique, un peu plus grand que le Japonais. En un mot vraiment charmant, mais pas plus d'une nuit.

« Apparemment, tu n'es pas du matin.

- Ni de l'après-midi, ni du soir, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Tu étais plus sympathique cette nuit… Tu ne parlais pas.

- Il ne me semble pas que je t'ai ramené pour taper la causette.

- C'est vrai. Au fait, je m'appelle Zechs.

- Hn.

- Et toi ?

- Heero.

- T'inquiète, je ne vais rien te demander de plus. Je bois mon café et je m'en vais. Je voulais juste ajouter que si tu le souhaites, je vais très souvent dans cette boîte de nuit. Si un de ces soirs tu te sens seul…

- J'y penserais.

- Super. »

Le blond lui lança un regard séducteur avant de vider une tasse de café et de se retirer. Heero regarda la porte se refermer. Il soupira de lassitude, en colère contre lui-même, ne supportant pas de penser à quelqu'un plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Les sentiments n'apportaient généralement rien de bon : être dépendant de quelqu'un, devoir faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'une relation marche, les compromis, l'illusion d'être heureux, la douleur de ne pas être aimé. Que de détails qui assemblés les uns aux autres ne faisaient que vous pourrir la vie pour pas grand-chose. L'amour n'était qu'un joli compte de fées et Heero le savait très bien, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré un couple heureux ou ayant tenu plus de dix ans. Toujours des regrets, mais au final rien de bon.

Heero se leva pour jeter sa cuillère dans l'évier, maudissant Duo Maxwell. Il finit son café, la dernière goutte lui apportant quelque réconfort. Au final, Duo restait un homme comme un autre et il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour l'oublier comme tous ceux qui étaient passés avant lui. Il suffirait qu'il le tienne une fois entre ses bras pour que le charme soit rompu, juste un corps débarrassé de son âme, et qu'il disparaisse. Sur cette résolution, il fila sous la douche et s'habilla. Il retournait chez lui, bien résolu à exaucer la première pensée qu'il avait eu en voyant Duo en haut de ses escaliers.

-//-

Les pneus crissèrent sur les gravillons de l'allée, les projetant dans tous les sens, les propulsant même sur la carrosserie de la voiture. Alternance d'ombre et de soleil, les arbres défilaient de chaque côté du chemin. Heero rétrograda, le moteur ralentit la cadence. Des lunettes noires sur le nez, ses lèvres ne formant qu'une simple ligne, Heero porta une cigarette à sa bouche, inspirant profondément. Dire qu'il était sur les nerfs aurait été sous-estimer son humeur. Il arriva aux abords de la maison et se gara le long du garage, les freins criant dans le silence de la propriété. Il sortit, claqua sa portière et tira une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant de jeter d'un geste rageur sa cigarette à peine entamée. Malgré la chaleur, il portait un pantalon noir avec veste assortie sur une chemise bleue nuit. Il passa la porte, faisant semblant de ne pas voir Kate, près de l'entrée. Il bifurqua dans le salon, une main glissant sur le chambranle de la porte et allait s'élancer dans les escaliers lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Il se tourna, trouvant son père installé dans l'un des fauteuils, un dossier entre les mains.

« Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour.

- Bonjour, père. »

Heero posa son pied sur la première marche.

« C'est tout… Il me semble pourtant que tu n'as même pas daigné nous informer de ton absence hier soir.

- Je pensais avoir passé l'âge de demander la permission de sortir.

- C'est exact, mais qu'importe l'âge pour faire preuve de politesse. Il suffisait juste de quelques mots. « Je sors ce soir. » par exemple.

- _Veuillez_ m'excuser de mon impolitesse, autre chose ?

- Oui, pendant que je te parle de bonnes manières, tu pourrais enlever tes lunettes de soleil pour t'adresser à moi. »

La main d'Heero se referma sur la rampe d'escalier. Aussi calmement que possible, il se détourna de l'escalier et fit quelques pas vers son père, ôtant lentement ses lunettes. Des cernes de fatigues se lisaient sous ses yeux résultat d'une nuit d'alcool et de sexe. Son père eut un sourire dédaigneux, montrant à quel point il était content de lui, d'avoir encore une fois raison et de mettre son fils face à ses erreurs.

« Je vois que tu as encore bien mis à profit ta nuit. Te rappelles-tu de son nom ?

- Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette rengaine.

- Elle est justifiée, non ?

- Je ne pense pas que je t'ai donné le droit d'interférer dans ma vie privée, non ?

- Heero…

- Oh, père, cessez ces simagrées. Appelons un chat, un chat, le fait que je baise avec des hommes vous a toujours déplu, cela n'est pas de bon ton pour un homme d'affaires. Ma réputation se doit d'être sans tâches, mais comment rivaliser avec vous qui êtes si propre.

- Heero, on a tous des secrets… Que ce soit des hommes m'indiffère, si tu savais à quel point. Je suis juste triste de voir que tu n'as personne avec toi.

- Être seul n'a rien de mauvais, être avec quelqu'un n'apporte rien…

- C'est faux, cela apporte tout. J'espère que tu t'en rendras compte bientôt. »

Son père avait haussé la voix, mais Heero n'était pas d'humeur à lutter pour des causes perdues.

« Peut-être, mais de ce côté là, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner. Il me semble que tu es seul depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Laisse-moi donc gérer ma vie. »

Toute sa colère était soudainement retombée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques minutes, aussi las l'un que l'autre, fatigués de se battre. Tous les deux étonnés que la discussion ne tourne pas à une dispute âpre, se terminant généralement sur des insultes parfois pensées, mais surtout regrettées.

Heero se détourna et monta les marches en silence. Il entendit un bruit mat, étouffé par le tapis. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père ramasser le dossier qu'il venait de jeter sur le sol, l'éparpillant feuille à feuille. Son père avait eut l'air sincère en disant qu'il était triste de le voir seul, Heero n'avait lu aucune lueur de déception dans les yeux bleus, juste de l'inquiétude et il n'avait pu cracher son venin habituel. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et en referma la porte, laissant son corps glisser sur le panneau de bois et choir sur la moquette d'où il ne bougea plus. Il essaya alors d'oublier où il était, son père et surtout Duo.

-//-

Le soleil avait réchauffé ses pieds, puis, au fur et à mesure était remonté le long de ses jambes repliées sur son torse pour finalement éclairer son visage. Depuis quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus qu'une lueur douce et orangée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Heero jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil indiquant sept heures du soir. Personne n'était venu le voir de toute la journée, pourtant il aurait espéré voir Duo venir pour enterrer la hache de guerre entre lui et son père. Un de ses sourires aurait mis fin à l'atmosphère pesante qui avait régné dans la maison, Heero et Odin seraient sortis de leur mutisme et tout aurait repris son cours.

Le Japonais se releva et ouvrit la porte sur Kate.

« Kate ?

- Le dîner va être servi, Heero. »

Heero acquiesça et suivit le petit bout de femme jusqu'au salon et s'assit à table face à son père. Il n'y avait que deux couverts. Heero respira lentement et décida de faire un premier pas.

« Duo n'est pas là ? »

Son père le regarda surpris.

« Non, il s'est absenté toute la journée, pour voir un ami. Il doit revenir ce soir, après dîner.

- Ah.

- Je pensais que vous ne vous entendiez pas ?

- Ça s'est arrangé. J'ai découvert qu'il semblait difficile de rester en colère après lui.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi… sur ce point. Son caractère est… Enfin, IL est très spécial.

- Totalement contraire à nous.

- Au début, c'est très irritant, puis on s'y fait et ça devient normal. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme bruit ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui pouvait autant parler.

- Je n'en ai eu qu'un aperçu. Mais je ne doute pas que cela doit être insupportable…

- Qu'est-ce qui est insupportable ?!! »

Duo venait de faire une entrée quelque peu bruyante, sa question ayant du se répercuter jusque dans les fondations de la maison. Le natté s'avança vers eux rapidement, son éternel sourire collé sur ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants, les joues rougies par le vent qui s'était levé au dehors.

« Tu rentres bien tôt, je croyais que tu dînais à l'extérieur avec Trowa. »

Un éclat amusé brilla dans les yeux de Heero. Apparemment, il avait enfin un prénom à mettre sur son rival, un prénom à coucher dehors. Duo s'assit avec eux.

« Il y a eu un changement de programme. Je suis dégoûté, on devait aller boire un verre avec Trowa et des amis et peut-être aller en boîte et personne n'était motivé. J'ai eu beau les secouer, ça n'a pas marché, lorsque je suis parti ils bullaient tous sur le canapé. Bande de fainéants. « Trop fatigués », tu parles d'une excuse ! Tout ça parce que nous sommes allés à la fête foraine et ensuite faire du paint ball. Les pauvres petits, ils mériteraient des coups de pieds aux fesses. Depuis quand il faut se motiver pour aller faire la fête et danser jusqu'au matin. On dirait des vieux. Odin, même toi, tu sembles avoir plus d'énergie qu'eux !

- Je semble… Cela veut-il dire, que je semble être vieux également ? »

Duo ferma son clapet, ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Ben… Si les dinosaures se sont éteints il y a…

- Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas vieux, tu respires la jeunesse. »

Et les lèvres de Duo se mirent à remuer encore et encore. Heero se mit à observer, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, coincé entre ses parents qui ne se parlaient pas. Spectateur lointain d'une scène qui ne le concernait pas. Kate allait et venait, apportant les plats, remettant du pain, emportant la carafe d'eau pour la remplir ; toujours souriante. Mais si elle s'affairait autour de la table, elle aussi était invisible, comme étrangère.

Duo parlait et chaque partie de son corps semblait s'animer : ses bras bougeaient, ses mains mimaient ses mots, son visage exprimait tous les sentiments de sa journée. Ses lèvres remuaient et son assiette ne désemplissait pas. Les coudes posés sur la table, Heero sentait parfois des vibrations dans le panneau de bois. Il se mit à scruter ses traits, oubliant cette longue tresse et les yeux violines qui captivaient tant l'attention. Un grain de beauté au coin de sa lève, un autre sur la tempe droite, une cicatrice au coin de l'œil, des rides d'expressions aux coins des lèvres et sur le front, cette peau laiteuse d'apparence si douce. Duo si volubile en comparaison d'Odin qui mangeait tranquillement, écoutant attentivement, calme, serein, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ses yeux allant de Duo à Heero, curieux.

« J'ai pas arrêté de la journée, même si au final ce n'était pas très productif.

- Au moins, tu as fait quelque chose de ta journée, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Heero qui jouait avec sa salade ne leva pas la tête, peu concerné par son paternel. Il était fatigué de relever ses remarques et l'ignorer l'irritait cent fois plus. Mais ce qui concentrait toute son attention était une marque discrète à la base du cou de Duo, une ombre bleutée plus petite qu'une balle de ping-pong, dissimulée sous le col de sa chemise. Heero sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le manche de sa fourchette. Comme il aurait voulu la planter dans les yeux de celui qui avait posé ses lèvres sur Duo. Mais ses élucubrations meurtrières s'arrêtèrent alors que la voix du natté s'élevait.

« Si on devait compter toutes les journées que j'ai passées à flemmarder, Heero ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. D'ailleurs ta soirée s'est bien passée ? Tu as filé comme une flèche hier soir.

- Je suis allé boire un verre avec un ami et nous sommes allés en boîte histoire de se défouler. Rien d'extraordinaire. »

Heero serra les lèvres, il aurait voulu continuer sur sa lancée, lui dire qu'il était reparti avec un homme et avait imaginé Duo entre ses bras, qu'il avait rêvé de ses yeux violine emplis de fièvre et de passion, de son corps contre le sien. Il aurait voulu lui faire part de cette nuit, lui faire comprendre cette attirance purement physique, mais il désirait également le prendre de court, le choquer juste par plaisir, pour se calmer. Il prit son verre entre ses doigts.

« J'aurais bien aimé venir avec toi, j'adore danser et Trowa également. On se serait éclaté toute la nuit.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus…

- Heero ! »

Odin avait presque crié, furieux de l'attitude de son fils, de son air provocateur et lascif.

« Heero, tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas insulter Duo en le comparant à tes distractions d'une nuit !

- Que de vertu, père.

- Ce n'est pas de la vertu, mais du respect. Chose que je n'ai pas réussi à t'inculquer.

- Comme cela te va bien de me faire la morale ! »

Et c'était reparti, les voix avaient empli la pièce d'un seul coup, se répercutant contre les murs. Heero et Odin s'étaient levés et s'invectivaient face à face : reproches, insultes, coups bas. Duo comptait les points en mangeant. Il finit paisiblement son assiette et attrapa une carafe d'eau pour remplir deux verres. Il les prit délicatement, se leva et approcha doucement comme si personne ne criait, que tout était silencieux. Ni Heero, ni Odin ne l'avait senti venir, bien trop occupés par leur querelle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dégoulinant d'eau qu'ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?! »

Duo reposa les verres, nullement impressionné par les regards courroucés et la voix menaçante d'Heero.

« Ma question risque de vous paraître bête, mais je pense qu'elle est utile. »

Duo mesurait avec soin chacun de ses mots. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée et d'une main, il jouait distraitement avec un verre. Il releva soudain la tête, son regard obscurcit par la colère.

« Suis-je réellement une cruche dénuée de raisonnement et d'intelligence ou est-ce seulement une impression que vous me donnez ? »

Heero et Odin ne prononcèrent un seul mot, Duo ayant l'air assez furieux.

« Heero comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui se trouve sous ton caleçon ne m'intéresse toujours pas, je te prierais donc de cesser tes insinuations et invitations dont le seul résultat est de te rendre ridicule. Si tu continues, je t'assure que je te colle mon poing dans la gueule et je ne serais sûrement pas le seul. Besoin de plus amples explications ?

- Hn.

- Bien. Odin, je suis ravi que tu prennes ma défense, mais j'en suis parfaitement capable moi-même. Si tu cherches un motif pour régler tes comptes avec ton fils, oublie-moi.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien. Sur ce, je vais aller me coucher et vous, vous allez aider Kate à débarrasser et je suis sûr que passer la serpillière ne vous tuera pas. »

Duo prit congé des deux hommes, les laissant aussi penauds que des enfants qui allaient être bien obéissants et desservir gentiment la table.

* * *

_Suis prête également à tout subir, n'hésitez pas. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs

**Disclaimer : **Pffff...

_Bonjour ! _

_Après quelques galères (mon patron ayant réussi à planter Internet comme lui seul en a le secret), je peux enfin mettre ce chapitre en ligne. _

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçus. Clin d'oeil à Altaya, Marine et panda chan à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Parce qu'en plus il va falloir lui présenter des excuses ! »

Odin finissait de boire son café sur la terrasse. Son fils, debout face à lui, s'agrippait au dossier d'une chaise, d'une humeur massacrante alors qu'il était à peine neuf heures.

« J'en ai bien peur. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole ce matin, jusqu'à ce que je lui en fasse.

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse capricieux et cela me fera des vacances s'il décide de ne plus me parler.

- Heero, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais que si Duo décide de t'ignorer tu deviendras exécrable… Enfin, un peu plus. Il n'est pas capricieux, juste vexé et en colère. Il est sorti, il doit être au garage en train de se défouler.

- Je me demande parfois ce qui m'a poussé à revenir dans cette maison, si c'est pour me quereller comme un gosse de maternelle.

- Tu es encore là, ma compagnie et la sienne ne sont donc pas si terribles.

- C'est le seul endroit où mère ne risque pas de venir me harceler.

- Voilà ta première pensée positive du matin. »

Heero et Odin esquissèrent un sourire, qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Leurs visages se fermèrent comme si cet instant n'avait jamais eu lieu. Cela aurait été trop demandé pour tous les deux d'avouer qu'ils arrivaient parfois à s'entendre. Heero sortit et avisa Duo qui enjambait sa moto, prêt à partir. Le Japonais courut jusqu'à lui.

« Attends ! »

Le natté tourna la tête, indifférent. Il démarra et enfila son casque alors qu'Heero arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Duo… Je… »

Heero se gratta la tête, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'excusait envers quelqu'un.

« Tu m'emmènes faire un tour ? »

Les excuses s'étaient perdues entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Duo baissa la tête, hésitant. Heero le vit soupirer et lui montrer la porte du garage. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla chercher un casque. Il le mit et enjamba le bolide. Le moteur se mit à rugir, de la fumée noire s'éleva du pot. Heero glissa l'une de ses mains autour de la taille du conducteur qui se referma sur le blouson en jean élimé et deux fois trop grand que portait Duo, l'autre s'agrippa à l'arrière. Il déglutit et respira un grand coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, c'était bien la moto. Il avait voulu s'y mettre et claquer quelques milliers de dollars dans l'une de ces merveilles, mais l'angoisse le prenait aux tripes dès qu'il posait les mains sur les poignées. Il avait donc préféré une petite Lotus. Il avait besoin de sentir la carrosserie autour de lui, d'être ainsi protégé dans un espace confiné et tout y maîtriser.

Il ne se sentait pas tranquille à l'air libre sans protections et encore moins dès que Duo penchait l'engin sur le côté pour entamer un virage. Il suivait pourtant le mouvement, rapprochant son corps de l'asphalte pour ne pas les déséquilibrer. La sensation de liberté, l'air courant sur sa peau, les frissons d'excitation à chaque accélération… il ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Sa seule préoccupation était que ses mains restent cramponnées, qu'elles ne lâchent pas, qu'il reste collé contre Duo.

À cet instant, il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait, la route ne cessait de défiler, Heero se détendait petit à petit grâce à la conduite souple du natté. Le vent avait lentement glacé ses mains dépourvues de gants, mais il n'osait pourtant pas les bouger de peur de tomber. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le moteur ralentir et les vibrations diminuer. Duo quitta la route empruntant un chemin de terre. Heero réfléchit, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il menait. Quelques minutes à éviter les pierres et les nids de poule les menèrent jusqu'à un lac en plein milieu de la forêt, au bord duquel se trouvaient une cabane et un ponton.

Le moteur crachota puis s'arrêta, Heero descendit tout de suite, se débarrassa de son casque et se mit à se frotter les mains. Duo ôta son casque et le regarda faire peu concerné, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté sa proposition. Encore en colère, il écrasait littéralement Heero de son regard, alors que ce dernier restait fixé sur ses mains. Duo descendit et poussa la moto sous l'auvent de la cabane.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- À une trentaine de kilomètres de chez toi.

- Mais encore.

- Un peu plus loin, il y a un routier avec un resto miteux et un camping. L'été on peut faire des balades en canoë sur ce lac et se baigner, mais la saison n'a pas encore commencé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Rien, c'est un endroit que j'aime. Tu t'es invité tout seul. »

Duo lui tourna le dos, sa moto ayant l'air beaucoup plus intéressante que le Japonais. Heero se mit à marcher sur le ponton qui s'avançait sur la surface sombre du lac. L'eau était aussi lisse qu'un miroir, si sombre que l'on n'y voyait rien. Tout était silencieux et immobile, hormis Duo qui faisait des vérifications sur son véhicule.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant pour avoir voulu coucher avec toi ? »

Heero s'était planté devant le natté.

« Nous sommes assez grands pour savoir ce que l'on veut et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais il y a des façons de faire, il faut y mettre les formes. Tu as juste oublié de me demander si c'était ce que je voulais. Tu m'as abordé comme si me faire succomber était une formalité. Tu es très beau Heero, assez pour que ce critère suffise pour une nuit, mais il ne faut pas prendre les gens pour des cons. Ton attitude donne l'impression que n'importe qui peut te satisfaire, que si tu avais abordé une autre personne tu lui aurais fait le même sourire. Même si ce n'est que pour assouvir un besoin, on peut prendre le temps de susciter du désir.

- Tu es bien romantique.

- Ce n'est pas du romantisme, puisqu'au petit matin tout à disparu. J'aime être séduit, c'est tout.

- Et si je te séduis ?

- Je suis également un converti de la fidélité. »

Heero baissa la tête, retenant un sourire ironique.

« Je me demande ce que ce… Trowa, c'est ça ? A de si exceptionnel. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Duo et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Trowa…

- Oui, Trowa !

- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- La victime qui tombe amoureuse de son sauveur. C'est pathétique.

- Je l'ai aimé bien plus tard, M. le Cynique.

- Oh ! Et tu l'aimeras toute ta vie ? Merveilleux !

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur.

- Tu es bien naïf. Cela me donne envie de vomir.

- C'est vrai qu'être comme toi, repousser les personnes qui t'entourent c'est beaucoup mieux. Vivre seul te rend vraiment heureux ?

- Cela ne me rend pas malheureux.

- On ne vit pas de manière neutre.

- Si tu le dis. »

Duo baissa les épaules, découragé. Il perdait son temps, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Il regarda la surface du lac, puis Heero dos à lui. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il commença à enlever ses chaussures, laissant le Japonais ruminer dans son coin.

Heero s'était mis à observer le pourtour du lac entièrement boisé. Personne, pas d'autres bruits que celui du vent et du clapotis de l'eau. Personne pour lui demander un rendez-vous ou une signature, pas de secrétaire le harcelant dès qu'il mettait un pied dans son bureau, pas de comptes à rendre. Juste lui… Et Duo. Il saisissait mieux pourquoi le natté aimait cet endroit. On pouvait y être seul et réfléchir, tout oublier derrière soit. Il respira à pleins poumons se sentant plus léger. Il allait se retourner pour s'excuser auprès de Duo lorsqu'une tornade passa à côté de lui en courant jusqu'au bout du ponton avant de plonger. Des fesses blanches furent englouties par les eaux noires du lac. Heero eut un moment de flottement avant de se passer une main sur le visage, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, alors que Duo émergeait.

« Hé ! Heero, viens te baigner !

- Baka, elle doit être gelée. Tu me crois vraiment assez con pour y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ?

- Et alors ! Ça fait vachement de bien et si tu bouges tu n'attraperas pas froid. Tu ne vas pas en mourir.

- J'ai passé l'âge de ces gamineries.

- Y a pas d'âge pour ça. J'ai bien réussi à emmener ton père faire des montagnes russes, tu peux bien venir tremper ton cul dans le lac. M. Yuy aurait-il peur de montrer son derrière ? »

Heero serra les dents, essayant de résister à la provocation. Duo nageait tout en se moquant de lui, son corps évoluait sans difficultés, si pâle, tel un fantôme sur la nuit. Tentation et provocation était deux choses bien différentes, il finit par se déshabiller et plongea à son tour. Tout devint sombre, l'espace d'un instant, le froid l'assaillant. Il battit des jambes pour regagner la surface et émergea hors de l'eau en poussant des exclamations de surprise, suffoquant à cause du froid.

« Elle est glacée ! Espèce de fou, pourquoi tu as sauté ?

- Pppppour voir sisisisisi ttttttu le ferais aussi. »

Duo claquait violemment des dents, les bras passés autour de lui, il essayait de se réchauffer. Heero nagea vers lui et le poussa vers le bord. Ils sortirent du lac aussi vite que possible et, récupérant leur caleçon, allèrent s'étendre sur le ponton. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les gouttes s'évaporaient sur leur peau.

« Si je suis malade, je t'attrape par la peau des fesses et tu retourneras faire un tour dans ce lac.

- Tu ne vas pas être malade pour si peu.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste t'obliger à faire un truc débile. Je voulais faire disparaître le balai que tu as dans le cul et cette manie de toujours vouloir avoir raison.

- C'est ridicule.

- Il n'empêche que malgré le bon sens et ta tête de lard, tu es venu te geler les miches en ma compagnie. Au final, j'ai gagné.

- Tu es puéril… Je ne te comprends pas, tu es totalement dérangé. »

Duo sourit et se mit à essorer sa tresse. Heero suivit une goutte d'eau rouler de son épaule à sa hanche. Il aurait souhaité à ce moment-là que ses mains sillonnent son corps de la même manière jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux scrutèrent le corps de Duo.

« C'est quoi ces cicatrices sur ta hanche et tes jambes ?

- Accident de voiture.

- Tu conduisais ?

- Je n'étais même pas dans la voiture. Un chauffard m'a renversé, il ne s'est pas arrêté et m'a laissé sur un trottoir.

- On l'a retrouvé ?

- Non, jamais. Quelqu'un qui a assisté à la scène m'a transporté jusqu'à sa voiture et m'a emmené à l'hôpital. S'il ne m'avait pas ramassé, je serais mort. »

Les yeux violines s'étaient remis à briller, perdus dans le vague.

« Ton sauveur…

- C'est ça. Il est resté à mes côtés durant toute ma convalescence, il a pris soin de moi. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment dans un sale état. Je suis tombé sur de très bons médecins, ces cicatrices ne sont rien par rapport à mes blessures. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. »

Heero était absorbé par les lignes pâles et rosées, parfois légèrement bombées. Ce n'était pas joli, cela n'avait rien de repoussant. Juste une trace du passé.

« Toujours aussi motivé à me mettre dans ton lit ?

- Oui. »

Duo plongea son regard dans les yeux cobalt, surpris par le sérieux d'Heero, attiré par l'intensité de son regard. Il se reprit au bout de quelques secondes et se détourna en souriant.

« Même après m'avoir vu nu en sortant de l'eau froide ? On ne peut pas dire que c'était flatteur.

- Je ne pouvais pas non plus me vanter.

- C'est clair, c'était ridicule, même pas de quoi exciter un mec à la diète depuis des mois.

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi le concept.

- Il faut que tu te fasses une raison, comparé à ma moitié même dans ce domaine tu n'es pas de taille. »

Duo se leva, laissant un Heero scotché et passablement content, et partit se rhabiller. Heero le rejoignit avec une moue vexée. Ils rentrèrent, Heero beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'aller, ne broyant plus Duo entre ses bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Odin les attendait à l'entrée.

« Vous avez raté le déjeuner.

- Excuse-nous, on n'a pas prévenu.

- C'est de ma faute, père. Je devais parler à Duo.

- Et de quoi ? »

Quelque chose brilla furtivement dans les yeux cobalt.

« Du fait que les gens ramassent vraiment n'importe quoi dans la rue. »

Heero passa la porte le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Odin retenait faiblement Duo d'étrangler le métis.

-//-

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent extrêmement étranges pour Kate et William. Au lieu des disputes d'Heero et Odin et du vacarme inhérent à Duo, il n'y eu pas un seul bruit.

Duo avait du partir pour passer ses examens et, pour ne pas faire des allers-retours inutiles, allait habiter chez Trowa en centre ville. Valises bouclées, il avait vite dit au revoir à Odin et Heero et avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Heero l'avait regardé partir, un sourire de Rotweiller enragé sur les lèvres, _ravi_ qu'il aille passer deux semaines avec ce qui était sûrement un crétin d'étudiant avec deux neurones se battant en duel. Cela retardait de beaucoup ses plans le concernant. De plus, il allait se retrouver seul avec son père et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. Bref, il commençait déjà à préparer ses valises, direction son appartement, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Odin poussa la porte, mais ne dépassa pas le seuil. La vue des valises l'avait bloqué dans son élan. Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil et alla prendre des affaires dans une armoire.

« Tu pars toi aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais pouvoir faire ici pendant deux semaines surtout si tu travailles.

- Justement c'est de cela que je voulais te parler. Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais bientôt quitter la société, je parlais en terme de semaines… Au pire d'ici la fin de l'été.

- Nous sommes en juin.

- Je sais. »

Heero lâcha des vêtements dans la valise et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais tout arrêter si tôt.

- C'est pour ça qu'à partir de demain j'aimerais que tu viennes travailler avec moi et…

- Pourquoi arrêter ? Tu as créé la société, tu y as passé presque tous les jours de ta vie. Tu viens d'avoir cinquante ans, tu pourrais encore y rester une vingtaine d'années…

- Je suis fatigué Heero. Je veux justement faire autre chose que travailler. Je t'ai envoyé au Japon pour voir comment tu t'en sortirais, pour savoir si je pourrais te laisser les rênes et c'est le cas. Tu t'en es brillamment tiré et je pense qu'il est temps que je te laisse ma place. »

Heero baissa la tête. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

Odin regardait son fils, attendant sa réponse.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends.

- Heero…

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Qui pourrait croire qu'Odin Lowe l'un des plus brillants hommes d'affaires et l'un des plus impitoyables a décidé qu'il en avait marre d'être à la tête de son empire de plusieurs millions de dollars. Nous avons été en froid pendant des années, avant que je revienne on ne s'était pas parlé depuis trois ans et là tu m'offres…

- Je ne t'offre rien, cette place te revient de droit. J'ai confiance en toi, tu es mon fils. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre nous cela devait se passer ainsi. Je me suis rendu compte que ma vie ne s'arrêtait justement pas à mon bureau.

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le comprends. »

Les épaules d'Odin s'affaissèrent comprenant tout ce que ces mots représentaient et tout ce qu'il avait perdu il y a bien des années lorsque Heero avait passé le seuil de la maison sans se retourner. Heero le regardait, attendant visiblement quelque chose de son père. Odin alla s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je ne pourrais jamais retourner en arrière alors accepte ma proposition. Viens travailler avec moi, viens prendre ta place au sein de l'entreprise.

- J'accepte. »

Après cette discussion, tout avait été pour le mieux entre Heero et Odin. Il l'accompagnait chaque jour en tant qu'observateur, rencontrait les directeurs des différentes filiales, appréhendant une structure qu'il connaissait déjà pour l'avoir étudié presque toute sa vie. La plupart des collaborateurs d'Odin avaient été très surpris de le voir arriver un matin, d'autant plus quand Odin l'avait présenté comme son successeur. Beaucoup avaient cru que son affectation au Japon avait été un moyen pour le président de la société de se débarrasser de son héritier bien trop encombrant et trop ambitieux. Certains voyant la décision d'Odin comme une erreur, étaient bien décidés à envoyer ce jeune homme aux oubliettes dès que possible, d'autres étaient inquiets, sachant que ce n'était pas le fils d'Odin pour rien et qu'il valait mieux être son allié que son ennemi.

Heero jubilait de toutes ses réactions, commençant à faire une liste de ceux qu'il remercierait vite fait de leur travail avant de leur montrer la porte de sortie.

Pour le moment, il se tenait face aux fenêtres du dernier étage, surplombant une bonne partie de New York, dans un bureau qui serait bientôt le sien. Un verre d'eau à la main, il attendait Odin parti pour un rendez-vous urgent. Une semaine était passée. Il n'avait pas eu un seul instant de répit, ne s'était pas retrouvé seul depuis qu'il avait accepté la proposition de son père. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir dans l'immense fauteuil de cuir trônant dans la pièce.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de réfléchir, de repasser dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, des visages, des noms, des chiffres. Il se laissa aller en arrière, posant ses pieds sur le bureau. Les informations défilaient à toute vitesse sans aucune logique et bientôt, une forme fantomatique se dessina dans son esprit. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer, de recadrer ses idées, mais il en perdait peu à peu la maîtrise. Une lueur prenait forme dans les eaux sombres. De longs cheveux flottaient, voilant un corps nu. Heero se perdit dans un univers où régnait le silence, où la gravité avait disparu. Il essayait de toucher cette apparition onirique qui dansait autour de lui. Les cheveux le frôlèrent doucement, une main se posa sur sa joue alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient dévoilant des yeux améthyste.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Heero allongea le bras pour attraper le combiné.

« Heero ?

- Hn.

- Mon rendez-vous risque de s'éterniser. Si tu veux tu peux rentrer à la maison. On se voit demain pour le petit déjeuner. »

Heero passa une main sur son visage et regarda sa montre. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais directement aller à mon appartement, c'est plus près. On se verra ici.

- D'accord. A demain.

- C'est ça. »

Heero raccrocha. Il était tard et l'immeuble devait être vide en dehors des agents de sécurité. Les lumières illuminaient la ville, cachant la lueur des étoiles. Un sentiment de malaise lui souleva l'estomac, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il allait rentrer chez lui, mais pas tout de suite et surtout pas seul. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas cette nuit.

- // -

Heero avait adressé deux mots au videur de l'entrée et se dirigea aussitôt au fond de la boîte. Zechs était là, ses cheveux détachés caressant son dos comme dans ses souvenirs. Un jeune homme se tenait près de lui, se collant contre son torse comme une groupie en manque. Heero alla s'accouder au bar et commanda deux verres avant de s'asseoir dans le champ de vision du blond. Les yeux bleus se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui, d'abords surpris puis amusés et gourmands. Il laissa l'autre se frotter un peu plus contre lui et passer ses bras autour de lui, sans quitter Heero du regard qui buvait tranquillement son verre. Il jouait, observant les réactions du Japonais, essayant de le rendre jaloux.

Heero lui montra le deuxième verre et le posa face à lui. Zechs eut une moue boudeuse, il aurait voulu qu'il vienne vers lui et non le contraire. Il murmura quelques mots au jeune homme qui le lâcha et se tourna vers Heero furieux avant de repousser Zechs et de partir dans la foule. Le blond sourit franchement et alla s'asseoir à la table d'Heero.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment te revoir.

- Je peux repartir si tu veux.

- Toujours aussi aimable… Ça ne me dérange pas. Contrairement à toi, je suis content de te voir. »

Il passa une main sur la nuque d'Heero avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser. Heero sentit une main passer sous sa chemise et caresser ses reins. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Heero passa une main dans les longs cheveux, presque hypnotisé par eux. Un souffle chaud glissa sur son oreille.

« On va chez toi ? »

Heero se leva sans répondre et tira Zechs vers la sortie. Il allait rentrer chez lui et Zechs serait là pour combler le vide de son appartement, sans pour autant combler le vide qu'il ressentait, sans pour autant apaiser son malaise.

La semaine qui suivit se passa selon le même schéma. Le jour au travail, la nuit avec Zechs. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec un sentiment de plénitude. Cela ne durait qu'une seconde, une seconde où plus rien n'existait en dehors de Duo et lui, de Duo entre ses bras. Ensuite, il se réveillait, sortait du lit, jetait les fringues de Zechs sur le lit et allait se faire un café. Zechs prenait sa douche et son café, embrassait Heero et s'éclipsait, laissant le Japonais seul dans cet appartement si grand. Une routine qui dura une semaine, jusqu'au retour de Duo, jusqu'à ce que le japonais retourne chez son père oubliant jusqu'à l'existence même de celui qui lui donnait son corps chaque nuit, sans toucher son âme.

- // -

Heero n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il s'était levé vers six heures du matin pour boire un café et, voyant les lourds nuages gris, avait regagné son lit. Les dossiers de la société s'étalaient sur le matelas. Il les étudiait avec attention, il avait tant attendu que son père lui laisse enfin sa place, il ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Plongé au milieu d'une multitude de noms et de chiffres, il entendit la maison s'éveiller : Kate préparant le petit déjeuner, William démarrant la voiture pour aller faire des courses et chercher les journaux pour son père, puis ce fut au tour d'Odin. Heero entendit l'eau de la douche, frappant les vitres et le carrelage du bac et vingt minutes plus tard des pas dans l'escalier.

Le réveil de Duo fut beaucoup plus chaotique comme chaque matin. Heero passait devant sa chambre pour se rendre aux toilettes, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la chambre, suivie d'une série de coups visant à faire taire l'engin machiavélique qui la produisait. Quelques secondes passèrent, Heero attendait patiemment la suite, le coin de ses lèvres esquissait déjà un sourire.

« Trois… Deux… Un… »

Un bruit sourd fit trembler le plancher. Duo s'était pris les pieds dans ses draps et s'était étalé au pied de son lit.

« Encore une journée qui commence bien. »

Heero continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, sifflotant un air joyeux. En ressortant, c'est un Duo échevelé qui apparut, ses yeux ne formant qu'une fente, des mèches de cheveux presque dressées sur la tête, un vestige de natte, quelques vêtements à la main et une rougeur sur l'un de ses bras qui se transformerait bientôt en un magnifique bleu. Un être mono neuronale dans toute sa splendeur.

« Bonjour, Duo.

- 'Ro.

- Ça va ce matin ?

- Mm.

- Tant mieux. Je te laisse la place.

- 'Ci. »

Heero s'effaça et retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer à étudier des dossiers qu'il connaissait presque par cœur. La matinée s'étiola lentement. Il fut tiré de son travail vers onze heures par des éclats de voix. Heero tendit l'oreille, intrigué. Depuis deux semaines que Duo était revenu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait se disputer, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lui dire pour quelle raison. Duo si bavard se murait dans le mutisme dès qu'il abordait le sujet.

Le ton monta. Odin et Duo devaient se trouver dans l'entrée.

« Duo, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- Je vais juste faire un tour et je serais de retour pour le déjeuner.

- Le temps va tourner à l'orage…

- Ce n'est pas trois gouttes qui vont me tuer ! Il faut que je sorte, j'en ai besoin ! Je ne peux plus rester là !»

Heero lâcha sa paperasse et se précipita hors de sa chambre. La porte d'entrée avait déjà claqué et alors qu'il arrivait en haut des escaliers une moto démarra et s'éloigna. Odin était toujours dans l'entrée, figé devant la porte. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se détourne et que son regard croise celui de son fils. Heero eut un mouvement de recul. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression à la fois de colère et de tristesse dans les yeux bleus.

« Où est-il parti ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais…

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Odin s'éloigna à grands pas, allant se réfugier dans son bureau. Au dehors, le ciel s'était assombrit, des nuages noirs gigantesques s'avançaient vers la propriété, un orage qui se rapprochait peu à peu.

-//-

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, Odin et Heero attendaient que Duo revienne. La pluie frappait violemment les vitres depuis une demi-heure et des éclairs illuminaient le ciel par intermittence. Tout à coup son père se leva et s'empara du téléphone. Le combiné contre l'oreille, les secondes s'écoulaient. Heero entendait dans un coin de sa tête la tonalité sonnant dans le vide. Une voix joyeuse s'éleva suivie d'un bip sonore. Odin raccrocha et appela William qui devait se tenir juste derrière la porte pour accourir aussi vite.

« Sortez la voiture, nous allons partir à sa recherche. »

Heero releva la tête.

« Je viens avec vous.

- Comment pourrais-tu nous aider ?

- Tu sais où le trouver ?

- Peut-être.

- Moi, j'en suis presque sûr. Laisse-moi venir. »

Odin tourna le dos et enfila le manteau que lui tendait Kate.

« Tu as ta voiture, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher de toute manière. Il y a un téléphone dans la voiture, tu as le numéro ?

- Oui.

- Bien, prend ton portable et fais attention. »

Odin sortit alors qu'Heero allait chercher une veste avant de se précipiter au dehors. S'il n'avait été aussi inquiet, il aurait remarqué le tremblement dans la voix d'Odin et l'angoisse habitant dans son regard. Heero sortit de la propriété et alla aussitôt vers le lac. Malgré les pleins phares, il avait du mal à voir, la lumière perçant à peine l'obscurité. Il s'obligea à ralentir, regardant les bas-côtés, cherchant une trace d'accident. Kilomètre après kilomètre, ses mains se serraient de plus en plus autour du volant, son pied se faisait plus lourd sur l'accélérateur.

Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son portable posé sur le tableau de bord, espérant que son père l'appelle pour lui dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé ou Kate au cas ou il serait tout simplement rentré. Il n'avait plus qu'un ou deux kilomètres à faire lorsqu'une lueur rouge attira son regard. Il freina brusquement et s'élança hors de la voiture. L'herbe du bas-côté avait été arrachée jusqu'au fossé où avait échoué la moto. Heero chercha Duo, mais aucun corps ne semblait être coincé sous l'engin. Il faisait si sombre qu'il tâtonna autour de lui. L'eau avait monté et le fossé allait bientôt déborder. De l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses, il fit quelques pas dans l'eau boueuse, son cœur marquant un arrêt dès qu'il buttait sur quelque chose. Il se rendit vite à l'évidence que Duo n'était pas là, il retourna dans sa voiture maculant l'intérieur de boue et repartit. Il emprunta le chemin de terre. Il roulait aussi vite que possible, il devait le retrouver, le voir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille bien. Il mit un coup de volant, ses phares balayèrent l'auvent du cabanon sous lequel Duo s'était recroquevillé.

« Duo ! »

L'interpellé ne bougea pas alors qu'Heero courrait vers lui. Duo était couché sur le côté, les jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine, du sang sur ses vêtements.

« Duo, tu m'entends ! »

Heero s'était agenouillé près de lui et tapotait doucement sur ses joues. Ses paupières frémirent.

« Odin…

- Duo, réveilles-toi !

- Heero ? »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent franchement, il essaya de se relever sans succès.

« Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? »

Duo avait les yeux dans le vague. Heero le fit asseoir et l'aida à se relever, le portant jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège passager avant de prendre sa place et de démarrer en trombe.

« Duo, aller, reste avec moi !

- 'Ro, mal à la tête.

- En dehors de la tête, où as-tu mal ?

- Côté gauche, j'ai frotté sur le sol.

- Ok. Je t'emmène à l'hosto. Essaie de rester éveillé jusque là. »

Heero ne croyait pas vraiment que ce soit possible, il prit son téléphone et appela Odin.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je l'ai retrouvé […] Il est dans un sale état, je l'emmène à l'hôpital […] Non, je pense que ça va aller. On se retrouve là-bas, où êtes-vous ? […] Ok. »

-//-

Heero avait troqué ses vêtements pleins de boue contre l'un de ces jolis pyjamas vert. Une infirmière avait eu pitié de lui alors qu'il tremblait dans ses vêtements trempés. Assis dans le couloir, il attendait que les médecins finissent de s'occuper de Duo. Des pas précipités lui firent lever la tête. Il vit alors une chose pour laquelle certains auraient payé cher. Odin Lowe, un être froid, toujours impassible, maître de lui et hautain, se tenait à quelques mètres, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille gouttant de pluie, son manteau froissé, mort d'inquiétude et apeuré. Heero soupira de soulagement, être seul dans ce couloir même en sachant que Duo s'en sortirait le rendait fou.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Ça ira. Les médecins s'occupent de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Apparemment, Duo allait rentrer lorsqu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Il a essayé de m'expliquer dans la voiture avant de s'évanouir. Un éclair est tombé sur la route, il a perdu le contrôle de sa moto dans un virage et s'est retrouvé dans le fossé. C'est sa jambe et son épaule qui ont morflé en râpant sur le bitume. Son épaule est déboîtée, ses vêtements l'ont bien protégé, il a juste quelques égratignures. Il a réussi à se mettre à l'abri. »

Son père acquiesça, le visage fermé. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc Heero ?

- Ton attachement à Duo… Si c'était moi…

- J'aurais eu la même réaction.

- Réellement ?

- J'ai beau être froid, je ne suis pas insensible. Il me semble qu'on se ressemble sur ce point, non ? Heero, tu es mon fils. Je ne t'aime pas moins que Duo, juste de manière différente. »

Un médecin arriva avant qu'Heero n'ait pu prononcer un mot et leur indiqua la chambre. Un seul visiteur était autorisé, Heero s'avança mu par son instinct. Odin s'effaça sans un bruit et retourna vers le parking, laissant Duo aux soins d'Heero.

-//-

Quelques jours allaient suffire pour que Duo soit suffisamment rétabli et puisse retourner chez Odin. Heero venait le voir le plus souvent possible et des cris filtraient parfois la porte de la chambre dès l'heure des repas infects et obligatoires ou de la prise des médicaments. Quelques jours plus tard, Heero qui buvait tranquillement un café dans le couloir, vit un grand jeune homme arriver et s'apprêter à frapper à la porte de Duo.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers lui et Heero le détailla. Simplement habillé d'une paire de jeans et d'un tee-shirt noir, il fixait Heero impassiblement de ses yeux verts, une mèche châtain retombant sur une partie de son visage.

« Vous êtes ?

- Trowa Barton. »

Heero tiqua et recula d'un pas. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir c'était bien le compagnon de Duo. Le fait qu'il doive en plus lever la tête pour lui parler ne faisait qu'augmenter son aversion envers lui. Ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête, dénigrant tout ce qui faisait Trowa Barton, qui au final n'était pour Heero qu'un gros tas de muscle, bien trop grand, dont le QI devait être moins important que la taille de son biceps.

« Auriez-vous la politesse de vous présentez à votre tour ? Vous n'avez pas la tête d'un gardien ou d'une infirmière.

- Et à quoi ma tête vous fait-elle penser ?

- À rien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'approcher des gens aussi peu aimables. »

Heero serra les dents. Par respect pour Duo, il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre son poing dans la figure de M. Muscle.

« Apparemment, Duo et vous, vous êtes très bien trouvés. Je vous inspire autant l'un que l'autre quand il s'agit de m'en mettre plein la tête...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas pour cette raison que vous ne m'aimez pas, Heero Yuy. »

Trowa eut un petit sourire satisfait et entendu avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Heero le regarda s'approcher du lit alors que la porte se refermait doucement. Il le vit prendre la main de Duo, encore endormi, et déposer un baiser sur son front.

Debout devant la porte désormais fermée, Heero baissa la tête, posant son front sur le panneau de bois. Tout aurait continué d'être si simple sans Duo Maxwell.

* * *

_Arrivée de Trotro, manquait plus que lui. Encore un petit chapitre assez calme, c'est pas dit que ça dure ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs

**Disclaimer : **Pffff...

_Hahahahaha ! Une partie du mystère va enfin être levée. Non les lecteurs ne me font pas peur, non je n'ai pas monté une muraille autour de mon pc au cas où. _

_Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé et aux anonymes qui sont toujours là. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Un coupé sport se gara devant l'un des nombreux bars qui jalonnaient la rue. Les lampadaires étaient hors d'état depuis une éternité et seuls les néons des enseignes lumineuses se reflétaient sur le bitume. Des chaussures de grande marque claquèrent sur le trottoir. Quatre boutonna la veste de son costume noir et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut vite l'arrière de la voiture d'Heero, garée dans une ruelle. Les deux voitures détonnaient dans cette atmosphère glauque et attiraient les regards, mais personne ne s'en approchait en dehors de quelques ivrognes curieux. Toucher l'une de ces merveilles apporterait beaucoup plus d'ennuis et de flics que d'argent. Quatre leva la tête vers l'enseigne du bar tellement usée qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire le nom de ce bouge. Il fit un premier pas et entra, enjambant un tas de viande saoule au coin de la porte.

« Charmant. »

La fumée qui flottait dans la pièce l'agressa aussitôt brûlant ses yeux, lui laissant une trace amère au fond de la gorge lorsqu'il respirait. Il scruta l'obscurité essayant de mettre un visage sur les formes floues qui se mouvaient dans l'ombre. Un mélange de rock et de métal faisait office de fond sonore couvrant à peine le tintement des verres, les boules frappées sur les tables de billard et les rires des ivrognes. Il croisa le regard du barman qui lui montra l'extrémité du bar et qu'il remercia d'un signe de tête. Heero était là, dans un recoin, invisible aux yeux de tous, affalé sur le bar, son visage posé sur son bras, il alignait les verres de whisky devant lui. Quatre alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, essuyant au préalable le tabouret d'un revers de main. Il retira le verre plein qu'Heero tenait dans sa main.

« Je crois que ça suffit.

- Je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir que quelques autres ne me feraient pas de mal. »

Quatre lui rendit son verre. Il serait temps d'arrêter lorsque le Japonais ne serait plus capable d'aligner trois mots sans bafouiller.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qui a motivé ton envie de whisky ? »

Heero ferma les yeux un instant, grogna par habitude, mais savait que Quatre ne le laisserait pas en paix avant qu'il n'ait craché le morceau. Il but une gorgée.

« Quatre, on est amis depuis des années, on se ressemble beaucoup et s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle on est parfaitement d'accords, une chose immuable que personne ne pourrait nous faire renier c'est…

- Que nous sommes de très, très, très beaux gosses ?

- Non, l'autre chose.

- Qu'être amoureux est totalement inutile.

- Bingo. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne qui ne soit pas impressionnée par l'argent ou le pouvoir.

- C'est le milieu des affaires, on y est né. Nous sommes plus réalistes que la plupart des gens, c'est tout.

- Hm.

- C'est cette idée qui te déprime ? Cela ne t'a pourtant jamais gêné.

- Oui et non. »

Heero poussa un soupir, leva la tête et vida son verre, appréciant la brûlure de l'alcool sur sa gorge. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« Tu es amoureux de ce jeune homme à la natte. »

Heero ne bougea pas, Quatre lui commanda un autre verre.

« Il a eu un accident. Il va bien. »

Heero vida son verre d'un seul trait. Quatre attendait patiemment la suite, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai eu peur… J'étais terrifié.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- C'est exagéré. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines. Je suis attiré par lui, je veux le tenir dans mes bras, je recherche sa présence, alors qu'au final ça se passera mal et qu'il ne sera jamais à moi. Il a déjà quelqu'un et m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressais pas… Jamais.

- Rien n'est éternel, encore moins les relations amoureuses.

- Tu ne l'as jamais entendu parler de lui, son sauveur…

- Son quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de me saouler pour faire semblant de me faire une raison.

- Tu abandonnes si facilement ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais reprendre un verre. »

Quatre sourit franchement. Voir son ami dans cet état ne l'amusait guère, mais être amoureux et déçu en amour ne tuait pas. Heero s'en serait remis, une fois sa gueule de bois passée. D'un autre côté, il l'enviait. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce besoin de voir quelqu'un, juste comme ça, sous le coup d'une impulsion, loin du travail.

« Comment se porte l'empire Winner ?

- Aussi bien que possible, aujourd'hui encore j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il reste pérenne.

- Oh, ton père t'a encore obligé à rencontrer une dinde aussi belle que bête ?

- Elles étaient trois et savaient vraiment caqueter.

- Aïe.

- Mon père ne démord pas de son idée de me voir marié et surtout père.

- Pourtant, il sait que tu es homosexuel.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'accepte. Je suis le seul héritier mâle, le seul qui puisse perpétuer le nom de la famille et le fait que j'ai vingt-neuf sœurs et déjà treize neveux et nièces n'y changera rien. »

Le regard de Quatre s'était durci et l'amertume de ses paroles trahissait ses sentiments.

« Quatre, combien de temps crois-tu qu'on peut se contenter juste de « ne pas être malheureux » ? »

Heero avait dit cela en fixant les glaçons de son verre vide, regardant la glace fondre doucement.

« Toute une vie. »

Heero et Quatre se regardèrent, digérant ces paroles avec difficulté, prenant lentement conscience de toutes ces choses qui faisaient leur vie et dont ils se passeraient volontiers, dont ils ne voulaient plus.

« Je crois que tu devrais prendre un verre.

- Je vais en commander deux, j'ai bien envie de te rattraper. »

Les deux hommes trinquèrent. Cette nuit, pour une fois, ce sont quelques bouteilles qui leur tiendraient compagnie.

-//-

Duo essayait de rassembler les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans la chambre. Il lui avait fallu un bon quart d'heure rien que pour enfiler un tee-shirt, son épaule douloureuse le rappelant à l'ordre dès qu'il faisait un geste de travers. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Heero, habillé d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noirs, le regard caché par ses lunettes de soleil.

« Ah, salut Heero ! Dis, tu peux m'aider ?! »

Heero grimaça.

« Oui, si tu baisses d'un ton.

- Soirée arrosée ?

- « Imbibée » se rapprocherait plus de la vérité.

- Seul ?

- Mon ami Quatre.

- Tu as assez dessaoulé pour me ramener ?

- Un mal de crâne ne m'a jamais empêché de conduire. »

Heero aida Duo à finir de se préparer sans dire un mot et à prendre ses affaires. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture, Heero ouvrit les fenêtres pour prendre l'air. Le trajet de retour se passa dans un silence pesant. Duo ne disait rien les yeux rivés sur la route.

« Heero, tu crois qu'Odin m'en veut ? »

Il avait tourné la tête vers la vitre, le brun ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Il n'est pas venu me voir à l'hôpital…

- Si, le soir de l'accident. S'il n'est pas revenu après, c'est qu'il devait sûrement s'inquiéter.

- Ah. »

Duo ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

« À propos de mon père, si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire que je me suis saoulé, cela m'arrangerait.

- Il va s'en apercevoir tout seul.

- S'il daigne sortir de son bureau, ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis trois jours, il y a de grandes chances en effet. Mais s'il continue à jouer à l'ermite, ça devrait aller pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ?

- Quatre et moi avons un peu… chahuté dans les rues jusqu'à ce que de gentils policiers nous bordent au commissariat. Bilan de la soirée : ivresse sur la voie publique et insultes à agents. Pendant qu'ils nous arrêtaient et relevaient nos identités, j'ai pissé sur leur voiture et Quatre a vomit à l'intérieur. À long terme, je pense que cette histoire risque de venir aux oreilles de mon père.

- Bravo.

- Rashid, le majordome de Quatre est venu nous chercher tôt ce matin. Je crois que nos amis les policiers étaient contents de nous voir partir. »

Heero esquissa un sourire alors que Duo tentait vainement de garder son sérieux. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui raconter tout ça, mais le sourire sur les lèvres du natté valait amplement de se rendre ridicule. Duo ne semblait plus penser à Odin, son imagination devait travailler à toute vitesse, visualisant Heero et Quatre beurrés comme des petits Lus, faisant tourner en bourrique une patrouille de flics. Heero se félicita d'avoir omis quelques détails un peu plus compromettants comme de s'être déshabillé en plein milieu de la rue après avoir inondé la voiture de police. Mais contrairement à Quatre, il avait eu assez de retenue pour ne pas embrasser cinq officiers, ni récupérer le numéro de téléphone de l'un d'entre eux. Quatre avait toujours eu un faible pour les uniformes.

Heero s'arrêta près de l'entrée et laissa Duo descendre avant d'aller au garage. Il le rejoignit ensuite et pénétrèrent dans la maison.

« Bizarre, j'aurais pensé que Kate aurait accouru en m'entendant arriver.

- Elle et William ont pris leurs congés annuels et nous ont abandonné pendant trois semaines.

- J'avais oublié cette histoire de vacances. Odin n'a pas l'air d'être là.

- Il doit être dans son bureau. Viens. »

Heero déposa les affaires de Duo dans sa chambre puis, le regarda avancer vers le bureau de son père comme un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. Il hésitait, marchant lentement, s'arrêtant presque au bout de quelques pas. Une fois devant le bureau, il entendit le natté respirer un grand coup avant de frapper doucement à la porte de l'antre d'Odin.

« C'est moi. »

Quelques secondes passèrent puis il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Heero ne fut pas surpris que Duo soit admis à entrer dans cette pièce alors que lui-même ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait. Il commençait à comprendre ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens. Duo aspirait à être heureux, à ce que les gens autour de lui le soient. Son sourire vous réchauffait car il n'était pas factice et c'était une chose unique qu'Heero ne connaissait pas. Un sourire qu'il voulait capturer et garder pour lui seul. Duo apportait un univers inconnu et différent à sa vie. Il était amoureux de Duo car il lui donnait envie d'être heureux avec lui, de lui sourire.

-//-

Lorsque Duo émergea le lendemain, des bruits incongrus le poussèrent à s'extirper de son lit. Encore à moitié endormi à cause des calmants et des antidouleurs, il marcha prudemment jusqu'à la cuisine.

« La voiture arrive dans dix minutes !

- K'so, on est en retard ! »

Duo s'appuya au chambranle de la porte. Odin et Heero s'agitaient dans tous les sens, tous les deux en costume, cheveux impeccablement peignés et cravates nouées. Le petit-déjeuner avait du être mouvementé, l'évier était plein de vaisselle et la table couverte de vestiges de tartines, de tasses de café à moitié vide et couteaux à beurre dans le pot de confiture, etc., etc.

« Quand Kate n'est pas là, vous êtes vraiment perdus. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Duo, Heero tenant élégamment une tartine entre ses dents, Odin essayant d'enlever une tâche de café sur sa cravate à coup d'éponge.

« Tu n'as qu'à nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Je vais avoir du mal. »

Duo désigna son bras encore en écharpe pour soulager son épaule.

« Vous m'avez trouvé une baby-sitter ?

- Oui, Wufeï, mon neveu va venir te tenir compagnie.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Je me sens bien et je ne le connais pas.

- Il est très gentil. Vous vous entendrez sûrement.

- Super. »

Un coup de klaxon les avertit de l'arrivée de la voiture. Les deux hommes partirent presque en courant laissant un capharnaüm monstrueux dans la cuisine. Duo regretta amèrement Kate, avec un seul bras il en aurait au moins pour une heure à tout ranger. Il allait devoir dresser les deux hommes et vite fait car il était hors de question qu'il ramasse leurs bêtises pendant trois semaines. Il se mit au travail, s'occupant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wufeï.

Le Chinois débarqua au milieu de la matinée. Et alors qu'il traversait le salon en quête d'un signe de vie, un vacarme énorme se fit entendre dans la cuisine où il se précipita. Duo se tenait devant les placards, des casseroles gisant à ses pieds. Il se retourna vivement lorsque le brun surgit dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour.

- Salut… Euh, j'ai eu un petit souci.

- Je vois ça. Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

- Volontiers. »

Alors que Wufeï ramassait les casseroles, Duo lui raconta l'abandon dont il avait été victime quelques temps plus tôt.

« C'est indigne de leur part de t'avoir laissé en plan alors que tu es handicapé.

- Exagère pas non plus, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'Odin t'ait réquisitionné pour me tenir compagnie, je leur ai dit que c'était inutile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout et il serait anormal que tu sois seul alors que tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital. De plus, cela me donnait une excuse supplémentaire pour laisser ma tante.

- À ce qu'il parait Mme Yuy est quelqu'un de très particulier. On m'a dit tellement de choses sur elle, que je ne désire pas la rencontrer.

- Elle a eu de bons côtés… bien avant de quitter cette maison. »

Duo acquiesça. Odin lui avait beaucoup parlé de son ex-femme, ces propos étaient le plus souvent amers et remplis de colère, mais il y avait parfois une note de respect dans ses paroles, du respect pour une femme qu'il avait aimé. Wufeï était l'une des rares personnes à la supporter et passait souvent la voir. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que Duo savait à propos du Chinois en dehors du fait qu'il avait été marié très jeune et qu'il était veuf depuis quelques années.

Wufeï referma le placard et adressa un sourire à Duo.

« Je te propose un café, après tout tu restes mon invité si on peut dire.

- Je préférerais du thé, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Mais il vaut mieux que je le fasse, n'oublie pas… ton infirmité. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche prêt à râler, mais le sourire de l'asiatique l'en dissuada. Odin avait raison, ils allaient sûrement s'entendre. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Wufeï était quelqu'un de franc et loyal, muni d'un humour redoutable et très tranchant. Tout pour plaire à Duo qui était bien content d'avoir une telle nounou. C'était apaisant de ne pas se savoir seul dans cette immense maison.

« Duo, ma question risque de paraître indiscrète, mais bon… J'ai très souvent vu Heero en colère. Pour être plus exact, il passe sa vie en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit lors de la soirée qui ait pu le rendre aussi furieux ? Quatre et moi qui avons l'habitude de son caractère, n'avons osé le déranger.

- Il n'a juste pas supporté de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ma fidélité le dérange.

- C'est au contraire quelque chose de très honorable.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, je l'ai attaqué sur un sujet épineux.

- Beaucoup de sujets sont à éviter avec Heero…

- Odin.

- Oh. Il est vrai que tu es proche de mon oncle, ce qui est normal puisque tu vis ici depuis un bout de temps.

- Peu de gens savent que je vis ici. »

Wufeï but une gorgée de thé. Son sourire avait disparu.

« Odin me l'a dit au téléphone hier soir. Quatre me l'a rapporté hier en buvant un verre d'eau accompagné de deux aspirines. Mais entre nous, il y a bien longtemps que je le sais.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu. Il me semblait que tu n'appartenais pourtant pas à leur milieu où la traîtrise est courante.

- Ne te fâche pas Duo. Je suis avocat et je travaille à plein temps pour Odin et Heero. Ils ont une conduite exemplaire ou presque l'un comme l'autre, mon travail consiste donc à prévoir et anticiper tout ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Je me renseigne sur tout ce qui les concerne, je les protège, mais jamais je n'interviens sauf si besoin est, sauf si cela sort du cadre familial.

- Sais-tu d'autres choses dont il serait utile que je sois au courant ? »

Wufeï reposa sa tasse, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Il prit sa cuillère entre ses doigts, hésitant à parler, cherchant ses mots. Duo retenait son souffle, Odin avait bien plus de secrets à cacher que l'on pouvait le croire.

« Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette maison. Sur toi et ton arrivée soudaine… Sur Odin.

- Je…

- Tu n'as rien à me dire. Tout ceci ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'en parlerai à personne. C'est entre vous trois. Imagine que je ne suis qu'un témoin, bien que je trouve toute cette situation bien étrange et que je me pose beaucoup de questions sur les derniers évènements. Je t'apprécie Duo, je ne suis pas un ennemi bien au contraire. D'une certaine manière, tu fais partie de cette famille, je me dois de te protéger également. »

Coude sur la table, Duo laissa son front reposer dans sa main. Les yeux mi-clos, il semblait soudainement fatigué, las de tout ça.

« Tout serait si simple sans la société et tout ce fric. Tout serait si simple, si je n'étais jamais venu dans cette maison. Le monde d'Odin et d'Heero est si complexe, si factice. On ne sait pas à qui faire confiance, à qui parler.

- Tu peux me faire confiance autant qu'à ceux avec qui tu vis dans cette maison.

- Pourtant, tu es peut-être le plus dangereux.

- Heero, toi, moi… Quatre, ainsi que ton ami Trowa…

- Tu sais vraiment tout.

- Nous ne sommes dangereux que si l'on s'attaque à ce que l'on aime. Nous sommes prêts à beaucoup dans ces cas-là et fric ou pas, nous sommes pareils. Nous avons tous nos secrets.

- Tu es effrayant.

- J'en suis navré. Je devais revenir demain, mais si tu le souhaites…

- Oui, ça serait mieux. »

Wufeï tourna son visage, s'apprêtant à se lever et à partir.

« J'appellerai un taxi demain et cette fois c'est moi qui ferait le déplacement. J'aimerais beaucoup voir où tu vis et surtout sortir un peu. »

Wufeï esquissa un sourire. Il se devait de protéger la famille Lowe et il était bien content que Duo en fasse partie.

-//-

Le lendemain matin, Duo préféra assister au petit-déjeuner pour ne pas retrouver un champ de bataille dans la cuisine et que les deux hommes partent à l'heure.

La veille au soir après le départ de Wufeï, Odin et Heero étaient revenus avec des plats tout prêts sortant de chez le traiteur et tous trois s'étaient installés dans la cuisine pique-niquant sur le plan de travail, les fesses posées sur les tabourets. Ils avaient raconté leur journée, Heero dépeignant avec acidité et ironie les collaborateurs de son père ; Odin trouvant ses portraits très drôles et riant de bon cœur. Cela avait été un dîner très agréable et qui se renouvellerait durant les deux semaines qui suivraient.

Alors qu'Heero et Odin travaillaient, Duo rendait visite à Wufeï, bien que son épaule se soit remise et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nounou. Tous deux profitaient de l'été, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des Lowe, des Yuy, de la société d'Odin et de l'empire Winner, des études de Duo, etc., etc. Wufeï connaissait bien des secrets dont la plupart seraient sûrement enterrés avec lui.

Ils étaient deux électrons libres dans tout cela, Duo n'ayant aucun lien de sang avec qui que soit et se moquant bien du nombre de millions qui gravitaient autour de cette foule qu'il prenait grand soin d'éviter, Wufeï totalement désabusé par les personnes qu'il connaissait trop bien sans arriver à s'en sentir proche. Duo pouvait lui parler librement et Wufeï avait trouvé un interlocuteur qui s'intéressait à sa personne et non à ses informations.

Au bout de deux semaines, Duo tenait une forme de champion et Heero et Odin était impressionné par le Chinois qui avait supporté son babillage sans broncher.

-//-

Le téléphone résonna dans l'immense bureau du dernier étage. Heero reposa les papiers qu'il avait entre les mains et fixa le combiné sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de la secrétaire et qu'il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de lui parler. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait pas et tous les deux étaient bien amers d'être aussi efficaces et donc indispensables l'un à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, son père était encore parti à un rendez-vous quelconque et il était impossible de lui faire croire qu'il était sorti sans qu'elle ne le voit passer. Heero grogna et appuya sur le bouton clignotant de son téléphone.

« Oui, Gwladys.

- M. Yuy, M. Maxwell se trouve face à moi et souhaite vous parler.

- Faite-le entrer.

- Il n'a pas de rendez-vous et vous avez du travail.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Il est également midi, considérez donc cela comme ma pause déjeuner.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Heero rajusta sa cravate et sa chemise et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer d'en faire quelque chose. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et que Duo passe la tête par l'entrebâillement, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut, Heero. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non. Entre. »

Duo obéit et vint s'asseoir face à lui. Il déposa un grand sac plastique sur le coin du bureau.

« Je suis passé au Japonais au coin de la rue, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim. Ton chien de garde ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, pourtant elle me connaît.

- Cette vieille méduse n'a pas l'air contente de changer d'employeur.

- Après vingt-cinq ans de loyaux services, c'est un peu normal.

- Vingt-cinq ans que mon père la supporte, je suis admiratif. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il profite de ses _vacances_. Il avait rendez-vous avec Wufeï aujourd'hui, je lui ai demandé de me déposer ici pour voir si ça allait. Cela fait une semaine que tu te terres dans ton appartement, une présence amicale ne peut te faire que du bien. Alors ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le bonheur, vu qu'ils me prennent tous pour un incapable, mais je devrais vite leur prouver le contraire.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Quelle meilleure motivation que de prouver que tu as raison et eux tort. »

Une lueur complice brilla dans leurs yeux avant qu'Heero ne débarrasse le bureau et que Duo y installe les plats. Heero le regardait faire encore surpris de sa présence ici, à à peine un mètre de lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il comprit à quel point le natté lui avait manqué. Il s'était investi au maximum dans son travail, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors de cet immeuble, mettant de côté ce manque qu'il n'arrivait à nommer, ce manque qui chaque nuit le poussait dans les bras de Zechs.

Il déglutit péniblement et desserra sa cravate. Duo lui avait rempli un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'un seul trait. Il n'osait pas lever la tête, regarder son visage et ses yeux indigo. Il aurait aimé partir, prétexter une affaire urgente et fuir comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Il ressentait un manque de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais touché, un manque qui n'avait plus rien de physique et qui le rendait fou.

« Heero, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Le Japonais tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

« Oui, je suis juste fatigué.

- Ta pause, tu as combien de temps ?

- Une heure, après cela la vieille va me sonner, pour me dire de penser à aller pisser avant de partir en réunion. »

Duo avala un sashimi de travers, Heero lui tendit son verre.

« On a le temps de manger. Mon père doit venir te chercher ?

- Non, je vais voir des amis. Odin et Wufeï en ont pour l'après-midi apparemment.

- Ah. Et Trowa ? Tout va bien avec lui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est ton copain.

- Euh… Oui, ça peut aller. »

Heero haussa les sourcils, une idée germant doucement. Duo était peut-être fidèle, mais il était sûrement possible de se débarrasser de M. Muscle. Avoir recours à ce genre de ruse pour obtenir quelqu'un froissait un peu son orgueil, mais bon il allait faire avec. Au diable la fidélité et tous ces autres préceptes désuets et totalement décadents. Heero pouvait être très patient surtout pour les beaux yeux de Duo.

« Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler tu sais. »

Duo lâcha ses baguettes qui tombèrent sur ses genoux. Il les ramassa in extremis, ôtant un ou deux grains de riz sur son pantalon.

« Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout. Tu m'as rembarré, j'ai compris le message. Rien ne nous empêche d'être amis.

- Amis ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz avec mon compagnon. Belle mentalité.

- Ok, c'est bon. Laisse tomber et vis heureux avec ton prince charmant. »

Heero attrapa son assiette et se mit à manger ses sushis en silence. Duo joua avec son riz, le regard fixé sur l'épaisse moquette grise dans laquelle s'enfonçaient les pieds de sa chaise. Il soupira.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. »

Il avait de nouveau capté l'attention d'Heero qui fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire de sa victoire.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous sommes en désaccords sur quelque chose. Et il est plus concerné que moi, il a pris une décision que je ne cautionne pas.

- C'est assez flou tout ça.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus, c'est personnel. On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je te déballe ma vie sentimentale.

- Si tu le dis.

- En résumé, la situation est tendue et on se dispute pour des broutilles...

- Tu as dit qu'il était le plus concerné, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, non ?

- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'il fait une énorme bêtise.

- Sortant de ma bouche, cela risque d'être curieux, mais tu devrais faire ce que tu penses être le mieux.

- Quitte à briser une promesse ?

- À toi de voir. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Heero essaya de changer de sujet sans que Duo retrouve le sourire et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Son visage mélancolique le poursuivit tout l'après-midi et même Gwladys et ses remarques acerbes ne le firent disparaître. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son appartement, assis face à la baie vitrée, un verre de whisky à la main que les yeux violines s'estompèrent doucement alors que la nuit tombait. Deux bras se croisèrent sur son torse alors que de longs cheveux glissaient sur son cou.

« Tu viens te coucher ?

- Hn.

- Tu penses encore à lui.

- À qui donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Celui que tu aimerais voir à ma place.

- …

- Je t'attendrais… Jusqu'à ce que tu l'oublies. »

Zechs se détacha et se dirigea vers la chambre. Heero esquissa un sourire amer, les mots de Zechs ne le touchaient pas outre mesure, mais en attendant il était la seule présence sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

Il n'alla pas se coucher cette nuit-là. Il se leva uniquement pour prendre la bouteille de whisky, passa un coup de fil à Quatre pour qu'ils se voient le lendemain à déjeuner ou au dîner qu'importe. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le pire : être seul ou ne pas être avec lui.

Zechs le trouva au matin, endormi, un verre vide gisant sur la moquette. Il prépara le café et sortit sans même un mot. Heero émergea doucement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, soulagé de la voir vide. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer avec celui qui squattait actuellement son lit et argumenter quant au fait qu'il avait préféré le fauteuil à ses bras. Il prit sa douche et se prépara mentalement à affronter Gwladys.

Une matinée de réunions avec les antiquités de la société, une matinée à ronger son frein pour ne pas tous les envoyer au diable à chaque réflexion ou regard méprisant. Tous ces ronds de cuir n'avaient pas encore enregistré qu'au terme de cette semaine et selon la décision de son père, ils devraient bientôt lui lécher les bottes jusqu'aux orteils.

Le réconfort qu'il avait espéré de Quatre fut très loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le patriarche de la famille Winner avait finalement lancé un ultimatum à son fils qui, s'il n'était pas marié d'ici trois mois avant la date de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, serait déshérité et remercié pour ses bons services par la Winner Corporation.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Heero et Quatre avaient fait un concours du plus malheureux et le blond l'emporta. Heero soupirait après Duo l'Inaccessible, mais avait un avenir assuré. Quatre devait choisir entre être un homosexuel sans le sou et heureux avec un compagnon aussi beau que lui ou être un riche héritier à la tête d'un empire prospère et marié à une grosse dinde siliconée à la voix haut perché adoratrice de caniches nains.

La première solution lui convenait tout à fait, l'argent lui importait peu et il en avait énormément mis de côté, mais il aimait son travail et la société. Il y était dans son élément. La colère du père de Quatre avait été déclenchée par un dossier provenant du commissariat relatant leur folle soirée.

Heero et Quatre se quittèrent encore plus déprimés, mais bien décidés à se voir le soir même pour se saouler dans l'intimité de l'appartement d'Heero où ils reprendraient le cours de leur vie en main les lèvres collées à un goulot de bouteille. Au pire, il y aurait une plainte des voisins pour tapage nocturne et pas pour harcèlement sur agent ou exhibitionnisme. Aucune plainte ne fut déposée. Le seul désagrément fut leur retard à leur bureau respectif. Heero fut accueilli par une Gwladys furieuse, mais n'en avait cure. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était la fin de la semaine où il pourrait rentrer chez lui et voir Duo.

-//-

Heero ferma doucement la porte devant le regard sévère de son cerbère. On était vendredi, il était à peine quinze heures. Il aurait du travailler toute la journée, ainsi que le lendemain matin et rejoindre Odin et Duo pour le déjeuner, mais il était trop impatient. Il avait trimé jusque tard dans la nuit les jours précédents pour tout boucler et s'enfuir. S'il avait eu une dizaine d'années de moins, il aurait fait un bras d'honneur à Gwladys et serait parti en courant dans les couloirs. Un éclat victorieux brilla dans ses yeux, elle renifla dédaigneusement en le regardant partir.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il salua l'hôtesse d'accueil puis le voiturier qui avait avancé sa Lotus devant la porte. Il démarra et s'engagea dans la circulation, pressé de sortir de la ville pour taquiner la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Il se gara près du garage et ferma doucement la portière. Le calme régnant dans la propriété le surprenait toujours lorsqu'il revenait de New York. Le vent agita doucement ses cheveux. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate essayant de se composer un visage neutre, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de sourire. Ses chaussures crissèrent sur les gravillons de l'allée. Il avait espéré qu'en arrivant Duo serait venu l'accueillir, mais personne ne semblait encore conscient de sa présence. Il s'avança et entra dans la maison.

Il déposa son attaché-case sur la table du salon et abandonna sa veste et sa cravate sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Un coup d'œil par les baies vitrées lui assura que la piscine était inoccupée. Il écouta, immobile, et se résigna : Duo devait être sorti et Odin enfermé dans son bureau. Il monta les escaliers, bien décidé à prendre une douche et à enfiler des vêtements plus confortables avant d'aller saluer son père. Lui faire son rapport de ces deux dernières semaines pourrait bien attendre qu'il soit propre.

Il longea le couloir, défaisant les boutons de ses manches, se délectant déjà du week-end à venir. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, un bruit venant du fond du couloir l'arrêta. Sa main se détacha de la poignée et il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père pour lui signaler sa présence. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais retint son geste et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau, il le savait. Il tendit l'oreille et se tourna vers la chambre d'Odin. Une porte qui était toujours fermée comme beaucoup dans cette maison et dont Heero n'avait franchi le seuil que de rares fois lorsque sa mère vivait encore ici. Une porte qui était alors entrouverte.

Heero s'approcha, posant sa main sur le panneau de bois. Une odeur singulière vint lui piquer les narines, une odeur lourde et âcre, dérangeante, comme lorsque l'on rentre dans un endroit qui n'a pas connu l'air frais ni la lumière depuis des jours. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça. Heero connaissait ce parfum, il le connaissait trop bien, c'était le même qui emplissait sa chambre au levé du jour lorsque Zechs ou un autre, avait passé la nuit dans ses bras. Une odeur de transpiration, de salive et de sécrétions séchant sur la peau et les draps. Une odeur qui indiqua à Heero qu'Odin était loin d'être seul et ce depuis des heures.

Heero déglutit, partagé entre sa curiosité de voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec Odin et le dégoût de trouver son géniteur dans une situation que le Japonais ne voulait même pas imaginer. De plus, si le couple le découvrait, la maîtresse de son père risquait de se mettre à hurler et Heero ne tenait pas à avoir une femme hystérique sur les bras.

Des gémissements le figèrent pourtant sur le pas de la porte. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, une envie de vomir montant lentement de son estomac à sa gorge. Il poussa la porte de quelques centimètres pour ne pas alerter les occupants. Il devait jeter un coup d'œil, il devait regarder même s'il devait le regretter. Il poussa la porte juste assez pour voir. Un seul regard lui suffit pour que tout ce qu'il avait échafaudé s'effondre.

Tout se bloqua dans sa tête, ne restait alors que ce corps à cheval sur celui de son père, se mouvant de façon régulière, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, à ressentir toujours plus. Il n'y avait plus que les mains d'Odin posées sur _ses_ hanches intimant un rythme de plus en plus rapide, augmentant les soupirs, les gémissements et les râles de plaisir. Le Japonais détourna le regard du visage de son père, dégoûté par les expressions de plaisir qu'il y lisait. Il contempla la personne qui s'était introduit en ce lieu, hypnotisé par la sueur qui perlait sur _sa_ peau, suivant le tracé des muscles, glissant sur _son_ ventre, collant _ses_ longs cheveux sur _son_ torse et sur _son_ dos.

Les deux corps se crispèrent et Heero entendit le prénom de son père. Il redescendit violemment sur terre, ne supportant pas ce prénom entre les lèvres de Duo. Il referma la porte et recula se soustrayant à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il s'éloigna.

Il se passa peut-être une heure, peut-être deux avant qu'Heero ne longe à nouveau le couloir et ne pousse la porte assez fort pour qu'elle bute contre le mur et laisse la lumière entrer dans la pièce. Le bruissement des draps et un mouvement brusque montrèrent que son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Odin s'était redressé et le regardait surpris et inquiet, anxieux de la réaction de son fils. Il était loin d'être un imbécile et avait remarqué depuis longtemps l'étincelle que Duo avait allumé dans les yeux cobalt. Le natté, couché sur le côté, était profondément endormi, son visage paisible et serein calé sur le bras d'Odin, son cœur lové dans la chaleur de celui de son amant.

Heero les regarda, impassible et froid. Son père fit un mouvement, mais il lui fit comprendre de ne pas bouger et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence. Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Odin aperçu la valise aux pieds de son fils. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la tête pour croiser un regard empli de haine et de mépris. Heero arrivait à peine à retenir toute cette colère, malgré toute sa volonté. Il aurait voulu hurler et les frapper de toutes ses forces, il voulait les écraser tous les deux, incapable de savoir lequel l'avait le plus blessé, à cause duquel une larme avait glissé sur sa joue alors que Duo s'endormait doucement. Sa rage et sa fierté avaient asséché son regard. Tous deux lui avait menti et ce depuis des semaines. Les savoir ensemble le rendait fou. Avant d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait réajusté son masque d'indifférence, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Odin avait réussi à déchiffrer ses sentiments d'un simple regard. Il était tout à coup mortifié de ce qui était en train de se passer. Heero s'était déjà éloigné de lui auparavant, il avait déjà fui cette maison, mais à cet instant tout était différent.

Il ne fit rien lorsque Heero tourna les talons. Il ne fit rien car il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il s'affaissa sur le matelas et resserra son étreinte autour de Duo qui sourit dans son sommeil. La porte d'entrée claqua, la voiture démarra et s'éloigna. Il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux caramel, respirant leur parfum. Il avait perdu son fils et, tout comme lui, ne verserait qu'une seule larme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Pour ceux qui doutaient encore que je soit tordue, vous êtes servis. Voilà l'idée récurrente que j'avais tous les matins dans ma salle de bain... Enfin, une partie. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis alors n'hésitez pas, je suis très curieuse quant à vos réactions. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs.

**Disclaimer : **Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont à moi... On y croit tous... ou pas. lol

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors, que dire, que dire ? ... Put*** de bor*** de m**** ! Je crois que ça exprime bien ma pensée. lol_

_Je dois avouer que tous les avis que j'ai reçu m'ont mise sur le cul. Heureusement que j'étais assise en les lisant et que personne ne m'a vu trépigner de joie sur ma chaise. Je ne pensais pas recevoir de telles réactions et qu'elles soient aussi nombreuses et enthousiastes. J'aurai beaucoup aimé répondre aux anonymes (par contre si j'ai oublié quelqu'un faut pas hésiter à me le dire, c'est un peu chaud de répondre dès que ma chef a le dos tourné) car c'est toujours intéressant de voir comment les lecteurs perçoivent les persos et d'en parler avec eux. Pov' Dudu, il en a un peu pris plein la tête et Odin aussi, ça change !_

_En tout cas, je remercie tout le monde et je fais pleins de câlins virtuels car c'est vraiment réconfortant d'avoir des retours (que cela soit via review ou alerts / favorties etc etc) sur une fic pour laquelle j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps et qui me tenait à coeur. _

_Merkiiiiiiii !_

_Assez de blabla. Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de Heero, mais aussi du Quatre et du Zechs (leur sort à l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser aussi ^^)._

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5**

Odin contemplait son reflet dans les vitres de l'ascenseur, l'air absent, espérant que les portes ne s'ouvriraient jamais et qu'il n'aurait pas à l'affronter. Deux jours à appréhender ce face-à-face ne l'y avaient pas préparé. Il avait déjà du parler à Duo, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et rien que cela lui avait pris de biens longues heures, attendant jusqu'à la dernière minute, espérant un revirement de la part d'Heero.

Lorsque son fils était parti, il avait continué à regarder Duo comme s'il allait s'envoler à son tour. Il l'avait admiré alors qu'il dormait si paisiblement ; il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux au moment où il s'était éveillé et lui avait sourit comme si de rien n'était. La soirée s'était lentement étiolée et cette nuit-là, ils avaient refait l'amour plusieurs fois, s'échangeant des mots tendres. Duo avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais n'avait rien dit se contentant de se serrer un peu plus contre Odin.

L'aube s'était levée sans qu'il n'ait fermé l'œil de la nuit, pris dans ses réflexions, inquiet et conscient de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans l'esprit d'Heero. Ce n'est qu'au déjeuner, lorsque Heero ne s'y présenta pas qu'Odin s'était résigné et avait tout avoué. Duo s'était immobilisé, tétanisé et stupéfait, mais il ne lui avait rien reproché. Pourtant, c'était bien Odin qui avait décidé de taire leur relation à son fils et ce contre l'avis de son amant et aujourd'hui il en payait les conséquences.

L'ascenseur eut un soubresaut et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il fit un premier pas sur la moquette du couloir et avança, saluant les employés, échangeant quelques propos anodins, écoutant les remarques de Gwladys concernant le caractère déplorable de M. Yuy. Odin esquissa un sourire et poussa la porte de son bureau. Heero se tenait près de la baie vitrée, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Bonjour, Heero.

- Bonjour. »

Heero n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner. Le ton de sa voix n'était ni froid, ni sardonique, encore moins empli de colère, juste d'une inquiétante neutralité.

« Je crois que nous avons à parler.

- Pourquoi pas. Je me demande bien de quoi tu veux que l'on parle. »

Les hostilités étaient entamées. Heero ne pourrait pas garder son calme bien longtemps et Odin le savait pertinemment. Son fils était tendu à l'extrême tel une corde prête à se rompre subitement et violemment.

« Duo et moi… C'est une très longue histoire en fait.

- Je me fous royalement des détails. De plus, je te signale que nous avons du travail ce matin et plusieurs réunions, viens en au fait. On ne va pas passer des heures sur une histoire de sexe.

- Si ce n'était que ça, il n'y aurait pas à en parler… Cela va bientôt faire deux ans.

- Deux ans… Tu as bien fait d'attendre sa majorité, cela te préserve d'un quelconque procès pour détournement de mineur. Cela aurait été désastreux pour ma future société, je ne pense pas que les actionnaires auraient apprécié. »

Odin pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une ligne. Les paroles de son fils sonnaient clairement comme une menace. S'il décidait de ne plus prendre sa retraite, Heero avait de quoi le faire renvoyer comme n'importe quel employé. S'il avait été à la place de son fils, il aurait joué la même carte, mais il n'avait que faire de la société à l'heure actuelle et Heero semblait avoir quelque peu oublié à qui il avait lui-même à faire. Odin inspira bien décidé à dire également ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Peut-être méritait-il toute cette colère, mais il n'avait pas à encaisser tout cela sans rien dire.

« Je comprends que tu prennes mal cette histoire, que tu sois choqué…

- " Choqué " ? Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme définisse bien ma pensée. Horrifié, écoeuré, dégoûté, honteux…

- Jaloux. »

Le verre d'eau alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui, explosant en mille morceaux. Les yeux cobalt ombragés par la haine fixaient Odin qui restait détestablement calme. Il contourna le bureau, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de cuir, croisant les jambes.

« Heero, il faut être honnête. Tu tiens à Duo plus que tu ne le voudrais. Ton désir a dépassé de loin le simple fait de le mettre dans ton lit. Car franchement, depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi ou de ma vie affective ?

- Tu te trompes, tu me dégoûtes. Tu couches avec un gamin ! Pas même un homme ! Quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi. Que diraient tes associés s'ils le savaient, que diraient tous ces hypocrites appartenant à la haute société de New York ! Ils penseraient la même chose que moi, que tu es un détraqué et un pervers. Tu serais la risée de tous, c'est sûrement pour cela que tu ne t'es jamais exhibé avec lui, que vous m'avez caché tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison.

- Je n'ai que faire de ma réputation, ta mère s'est déjà bien occupée de l'entacher ces dix dernières années. Personne n'est au courant pour le simple fait que Duo ne veut rien avoir à faire avec les gens qui m'entourent. Quant à toi, je t'ai caché cette relation car je savais que tu le prendrais mal…

- Nous n'avons jamais entretenu de bonnes relations, de relation tout court. Quelle différence cela aurait-il fait ?

- Je voulais te voir, je voulais qu'on renoue pour te léguer la société. Je voulais connaître mon fils.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de tout cela. Je veux profiter de ma vie…

- Avec Duo.

- Oui, car je l'aime et c'est réciproque. »

Heero serra les poings jusqu'à faire craquer ses phalanges. Il n'avait que trop conscience de la véracité de ces propos et cela le désespérait. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond avant de s'approcher du bureau y posant ses mains bien à plat. Son regard s'était durci, impressionnant Odin, l'effrayant presque.

« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. C'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à toi en tant que fils. Une fois que je serai sorti de ce bureau, tu n'existeras pour moi qu'en tant qu'Odin Lowe, directeur de cette société à qui je vais succéder. Je t'ai toujours détesté, mais dorénavant je te hais plus que tout. Tu n'es plus mon père. A l'avenir ne m'adresse plus la parole hormis pour le travail et une fois que tu seras démis de tes fonctions je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Ni toi, ni lui. Sortez de ma vie, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, on ne peut plus clair. À la fin de la semaine, tu pourras prendre ma place. Je sortirais de ta vie et peut-être arriveras-tu à m'en rayer définitivement, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras en faire de même pour Duo. »

Heero se redressa et se détourna sans un mot. Odin le regarda avancer jusqu'à la porte, abaisser la poignée et ouvrir.

« Tu seras toujours mon fils. »

La porte se referma. Il avait parlé assez fort pour qu'Heero l'entende, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. À la fin de cette semaine qu'il trouverait trop courte, bien trop courte pour lui dire adieu, Heero prendrait sa place et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa.

Quelques jours, quelques adieux discrets, des poignées de mains et des sourires hypocrites. Quelques regards émus et embrassades sincères. A la fin de cette semaine Heero et Odin se fixèrent un long moment, une passation muette et froide, quelques signatures. Odin quitta ce qui représentait la majeure partie de sa vie, n'y laissant que des regrets et un fils. Il ne se retourna pas, personne ne serait derrière lui à espérer un dernier regard. Il marcha vers Duo qui l'attendait au dehors avec un sourire triste.

- //-

Heero claqua la porte de son appartement, lâchant les clés sur une énorme pile de courrier qui s'étalait sur la petite table de l'entrée. Des enveloppes glissèrent, disparaissant derrière le meuble. Il envoya sa veste valdinguer quelque part avant de traverser le salon éclairé par les lumières de la ville. Il se servit un verre et desserra sa cravate. Il se serait volontiers avachi dans le fauteuil pour profiter de l'obscurité et du calme si l'appel de la douche n'avait pas été le plus fort.

La lumière de la salle de bain l'éblouit, il cligna des yeux et tâtonna pour poser son verre à côté du lavabo. Ses vêtements glissèrent au sol, il les poussa négligemment du pied vers la panière, ne gardant que son caleçon qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches. Il passa une main sur son visage, insistant sur ses joues où une barbe naissante piquait le bout de ses doigts. Il observa enfin son reflet dans le miroir, les cernes soulignant ses yeux, cet air à la fois fatigué et négligé. Il se détourna de cet alter ego qui lui déplaisait tant. Son caleçon alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires et il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire. Tirant le rideau d'un coup sec, il ouvrit ensuite les robinets au maximum, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, la température descendit graduellement lui remettant les idées en place. Ce n'est que lorsque sa peau se mit à se hérisser qu'il régla de nouveau l'eau pour se réchauffer. La buée commença à envahir la pièce. Il soupira et son front alla s'appuyer sur le carrelage face à lui.

Quelle semaine de fou.

Chaque soir, dès qu'il mettait les pieds chez lui, le téléphone se mettait à sonner. Ce qui avait déjà du se répéter tout au long de la journée, vu le nombre de message qu'indiquait son répondeur. Il n'avait pas répondu une seule fois, il aurait déjà du les écouter pour ça. Il ne voulait parler à personne, il n'en avait pas la force lorsqu'il rentrait après vingt-deux heures avec des dossiers sous le bras ayant parfois oublié de dîner. Il ne voulait pas répondre pour pouvoir s'arrêter un instant.

Demain c'était dimanche et, chose rare, il allait passer cette journée à dormir et à somnoler sur le canapé, commander une pizza, l'accompagner d'une bière et, surtout, débrancher le téléphone, portable inclus. Il voulait dormir et que tout disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Plus de couleurs, plus de lueur lilas dans ses rêves juste un noir profond. Un courant électrique passa sur sa peau qui se mit à frissonner. L'eau gouttait sur son visage, ses paupières, ses lèvres et il hésita à fermer le siphon de la baignoire avant de s'y laisser tomber et de profiter d'un bain.

Malheureusement, une sonnerie retentit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de l'extérieur, mais du gardien de l'immeuble. Il décida de l'envoyer balader, mais cela perdurait l'irritant de plus en plus. Il coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette et marcha d'un pas rageur vers le combiné et le décrocha.

« Si vous n'avez pas une bonne raison de me harceler à cette heure-ci, je vous fait renvoyer !

- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Yuy, mais on vient de me faire la même promesse si je ne vous appelais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Monsieur Winner est ici et désire monter.

- Dites à Monsieur Winner qu'il trouvera une bien meilleure occupation que celle de me faire chier un samedi soir en allant au bar qui se situe au bout de la rue se trouver un plan cul ! »

Heero raccrocha violemment. Il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille, prenant peu à peu conscience que Quatre risquait d'épingler le gardien sur la porte de l'immeuble. Cas de conscience qui ne dura qu'une minute avant que le téléphone sonne à nouveau.

« Oui, Victor.

- Yuy ! Malheureusement pour toi, c'est ta tête et non le cul d'un autre que je veux voir ce soir ! C'est clair que certains jours, il n'y a pas grande différence entre les deux, sauf pour l'utilisation que j'en fais ! Je me passerais de ta permission pour monter et te coller mon poing dans la figure ! Tu sais ce dont je suis capable et…

- C'est bon Quatre, tu peux monter… »

Heero se pinça l'arrête du nez, plissant les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'il pourrait s'écrouler dans son lit. Il soupira, résigné.

« Quatre…

- Oui.

- Maintenant, rends son téléphone à Victor. »

Quatre fit irruption quelques minutes plus tard, poussant la porte sans même frapper, tout ça pour tomber sur un Japonais en serviette au milieu de la cuisine en train de préparer du café. Quatre croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa colère se dissipant un peu.

« Finalement, je risque quand même de voir une paire de fesses ce soir.

- Comme ça tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant d'avoir un sourire entendu.

« Cela me rappellera des souvenirs.

- Lorsque nous étions deux puceaux pleins d'hormones en passe d'explorer leur homosexualité tout juste acceptée l'un avec l'autre ? Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très glorieux, quelques parties de mon anatomie s'en souviennent encore.

- Pareil pour moi. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part et puis, on s'est bien rattrapés depuis.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ressasser notre inexpérience.

- Pas vraiment.

- J'ai préparé une cafetière entière pour être sûr d'être attentif. Ai-je besoin d'aller ouvrir une bouteille de scotch ou la caféine suffira pour ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Laisse tomber la bouteille, on verra plus tard. »

Le blond alla s'asseoir, ses traits s'étaient durcis, l'heure n'était plus vraiment à la plaisanterie.

« Depuis quand laisses-tu ton meilleur ami à la porte de chez toi sachant que cela fait trois semaines que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie ?

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps…

- Heero, même lorsque tu étais au Japon, on arrivait à se voir une fois par mois et à se téléphoner au moins une fois par semaine. Aujourd'hui, je prends de tes nouvelles grâce à la presse économique et au Times. Lorsque tu as pris les rênes de la société, je pensais recevoir tout de suite un coup de téléphone annonçant que l'on allait faire le tour des bars ce qui me donnerait l'occasion de refaire du bouche-à-bouche à un homme en uniforme. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu droit à ton répondeur une vingtaine de fois et à une momie qui a eu l'audace de me raccrocher au nez, à moi Quatre Raberba Winner, sous prétexte que « M. Yuy est trop occupé pour prendre le temps de s'adresser à ses amis ». Faut que tu la vires cette vieille garce ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai du terroriser un pauvre homme pour entrer ici.

- Que d'aventures !

- Heero, je ne plaisante pas. J'espère seulement que tu as autre chose à me dire que « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps ». Tu es mon ami, mon rôle c'est d'être là lorsque ça ne va pas, surtout que… moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. »

Heero leva les yeux vers lui, ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, qui avait toujours était là pour lui et réciproquement, dont les yeux brillaient autant de fatigue et de lassitude que les siens. Il posa la tasse qu'il s'était servi.

« Je vais aller couvrir mon derrière, ensuite je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Merci. »

Heero alla enfiler une paire de jeans et un vieux pull en cachemire noir un peu trop grand. Il attrapa tout de même une bouteille en passant près du bar dans le salon et rejoignit Quatre. Il lui fallut deux tasses de café pour tout raconter. Quatre l'avait écouté, le visage grave comprenant peu à peu ce qui tourmentait Heero. Encore une fois, ils avaient une preuve que les sentiments n'étaient que douleur.

« Il n'y avait rien entre nous et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère…

- C'est normal. Ils t'ont menti tous les deux et leur différence d'âge à de quoi choquer. Il semblerait plus logique que Duo soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec Odin. C'est à se demander si ton père n'a pas perdu la tête, si cela venait à se savoir…

- Qu'importe ! Il a coupé tous les liens entre lui et l'entreprise et puis mon… Il n'a que faire de ce que les gens disent.

- Quand bien même les autres et la bienséance ! Comment peut-il espérer construire une relation avec quelqu'un qui a… qui a…

- Vingt-huit ans de moins que lui.

- C'est voué à l'échec.

- À vrai dire, je me fous bien de tout ça. S'ils m'ont menti sur eux, sur quoi d'autre encore ? Leur histoire est montée de toute pièce. Il n'a pas accueilli Duo. Il lui a sauvé la vie et l'a mené à l'hôpital alors qu'il s'était fait renversé par une voiture. Dans ce cas-là, qui est Duo Maxwell ? D'où vient-il ? Je suis dans le flou total… Odin a tout laissé tomber pour lui.

- Il n'est pas impossible de fouiller un peu. J'ai des personnes très qualifiées dans ce domaine.

- Je ne veux plus me sentir concerné.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Selon ce que ça donne, je déciderai de t'en parler ou pas.

- Bien. »

Le silence s'installa. Heero voulut resservir du café à Quatre qui refusa net.

« Je crois que pour la nouvelle que je vais te confier, une dose d'alcool sera plus que nécessaire. »

Le visage de l'Arabe s'était crispé, se parant d'un sourire aussi immense que vide… désespérément vide. Heero rempli deux verres, réticent, deux verres qui s'entrechoquèrent.

« Trinquons ! »

Quatre fit une pause.

« Boire est aujourd'hui primordial car c'est un grand jour. Un de ceux que l'on n'oublie jamais et qu'il faut partager avec ses amis… Enfin avec son ami. Ce n'est pas pour te lancer des fleurs, mais tu es le seul qui mérite cette appellation ou presque. Il aurait fallu sortir le champagne, mais bon ce que j'ai entre les mains suffira largement car aujourd'hui, nous fêtons mes fiançailles ! »

Heero reposa brutalement son verre sur la table s'aspergeant les doigts d'alcool pur alors que Quatre buvait cul sec son whisky. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et dès la dernière gorgée il lança son verre dans l'évier où il se brisa. Heero se leva et se précipita sur lui, l'enserrant avec force en ses bras, restreignant ses mouvements. Quatre se mit à pleurer bruyamment, incapable de retenir son désespoir. Les bras le long du corps, la tête baissée, Heero qui se tenait derrière lui était alors son seul soutien et son seul réconfort. Ca y est. Il avait craqué. Il s'était retenu pourtant, s'était promis de ne pas s'écrouler. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas le faire devant Heero, personne ne pourrait l'aider. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Tout doux Quatre, tout doux. »

Heero commença à le bercer, les pleurs diminuèrent et Quatre reprit son calme, reniflant, s'essuyant les yeux et les joues d'un revers de main. Il se laissa aller contre Heero qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Joue contre joue, ils s'étaient figés au milieu de la cuisine. Quatre restait silencieux, fixant le mur face à lui sans le savoir, sans le voir. Les minutes passèrent, avec qu'il reprenne la parole d'une voix faible.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas quitter mon travail, je vis pour ça. J'ai été élevé dans le seul but de succéder à mon père, je ne connais que ça. Je ne veux pas me marier et abandonner l'une des rares choses que j'apprécie dans mon existence.

- Je croyais que tu avais encore du temps.

- Mon père a prit les devants et a tout organisé. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il me l'a annoncé il y a trois jours. Les fiançailles seront rendues officielles dans trois semaines lors du gala de bienfaisance que j'ai moi-même instauré.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Excuse-moi Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux un peu dépassés par les évènements en ce moment.

- Nos pères sont décidément très forts pour nous empêcher d'aimer. Qui a-t-il désigné ?

- Dorothy Catalonia.

- K'so ! Et tu lui as parlé ?

- À cette dinde ?! Pitié, Heero pourquoi faire ?

- Elle, elle veut se marier ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Des fiançailles, cela peut durer longtemps, très longtemps. Surtout si les futurs mariés ne sont pas pressés de se passer la bague au doigt.

- Et tu crois vraiment que la femme la plus opportuniste de ce pays refuserait de m'épouser ?

- C'est ça ou quitter ta place de président. Tu penses vraiment être capable de te réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ou des siens ?

- À moins de la faire tuer, je ne pourrais jamais supporter ça. Quoique je fasse, j'ai déjà perdu.

- Peut-être. Tu pourrais aussi en profiter pour tenir tête à ton père. Soit tu lui envoies des photos choc de toi nu et accompagné, soit tu lui rabats le caquet en épousant l'autre paramécie et dès qu'il devient sénile tu lui trouves une jolie chambre en maison de retraite et tu divorces.

- Maigre lot de consolation. Et puis, mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment fait de mal. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Mon homosexualité est la seule chose qui pose problème entre nous.

- Un problème ? Il t'a presque renié le jour où il a appris tes préférences sexuelles et depuis il s'emploie à te démontrer qu'aimer un homme est abominable. Si tu penses qu'il ne t'a jamais fait de mal, explique moi pourquoi tu ne restes jamais avec un homme plus de trois semaines…

- Mon père n'y est pour rien si je suis toujours avec des boulets.

- Un jour il faudra quand même que tu arrêtes de chercher son assentiment pour tout ce que tu fais.

- Comme dirais mon père, je suis un Winner et en tant que tel, je me dois d'épouser une femme, n'importe laquelle à vrai dire, dans le but d'enfanter plein de petits Winner. Tu crois que si je changeais de nom, je pourrais me taper la terre entière. »

Quatre essuya ses joues d'un revers de main.

« Si tu quittais la Winner Corp., tu pourrais enfin quitter ce milieu, trouver un autre travail…

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'au milieu des requins que je me sens bien, on ne sait rien faire en dehors de ça.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu vas te réfugier dans une île paradisiaque et claquer tout l'argent que tu possèdes en entretenant de beaux éphèbes à la peau dorée…

- Tentant, mais pas épanouissant.

- Quitter la Winner Corp. serait peut-être une occasion…

- Heero tu ne me remonteras pas le moral avec ce genre d'arguments, on se voile la face. Si nous avions vraiment voulu partir un jour il y a longtemps que ça serait fait. »

Heero alla se rasseoir et leur resservit un verre.

« Il y a forcément une solution. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton père faire ça. Même si légalement il est à la tête de cet empire c'est toi qui en as fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Se rend-t-il compte que te mettre à la porte représente un risque énorme.

- Il ne veut pas me mettre à la porte, il veut me mater. Il pense que je vais ramper par terre et accepter ce mariage.

- Est-ce qu'il a raison ?

- Tu me connais.

- Justement.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire. Je vais voir, je dois réfléchir, ne pas me précipiter et faire une erreur qui me coûterait bien trop cher.

- Et puis, au pire il y aura toujours une place pour toi chez moi. J'adorerais t'avoir sous mes ordres.

- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver. Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses décider de mon salaire. Et puis, si c'est pour avoir une secrétaire comme la tienne. Je préfère encore me marier !»

Quatre frappa du poing sur la table, une lueur déterminée s'était allumée dans les yeux turquoise au grand soulagement d'Heero. Il vida son verre et le tendit à Heero.

« Barman, un autre verre de whisky s'il vous plait !

- Bien monsieur.

- Et après avoir vidé quelques bouteilles, on ira faire la tournée…

- Des bars.

- Non ! Des commissariats, j'ai envie de rouler quelques galoches ! »

La soirée fut noyée dans un certain liquide ambré et il n'y eut pas de tournée des commissariats, ni des casernes de pompiers, ni de la base militaire du coin. Il aurait fallu pour cela que l'un ou l'autre puisse arriver à ouvrir la porte et à sortir de l'appartement. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut de s'affaler dans le lit d'Heero et d'en tomber plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Ils furent réveillés au petit matin par de charmantes nausées et quoi de plus dur au réveil que de devoir se battre avec un ami pour avoir l'honneur suprême de pouvoir vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes et pas à côté. Ce dimanche-là, Heero ne mangea pas sa pizza tout seul et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

-//-

Heero franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, marchant vivement vers son bureau, les yeux pétillants malgré son humeur massacrante, subissant encore l'effet « cuite, gueule de bois et meilleur ami. ». Quand on a pas le moral rien de tel que quelqu'un de plus déprimé que vous et quelques bouteilles. Peut-être que d'avoir regardé la chaîne de dessins animés toute une journée avait pas mal aidé. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de sa secrétaire qui lui tendit le courier.

« Bonjour, M. Yuy, on dirait presque que vous êtes de bonne humeur ce matin.

- Bonjour très chère Gwladys. Je vous dois sûrement cet instant de bonheur. »

Gwladys fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déstabilisée.

« Pouvez-vous développer ?

- J'ai fait un rapide calcul, comme ça en montant ici. Et après mûre réflexion, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que vous alliez bientôt fêter votre bicentenaire et que le jour où j'allais enfin me débarrasser de vous n'était plus loin. Et il risque de venir plus vite que prévu si vous continuez à envoyer M. Winner sur les roses dès qu'il appelle. Même s'il s'agit d'un ami, c'est aussi un partenaire avec qui je suis en affaire. Entre lui et vous, le choix est extrêmement aisé. »

Le crayon qui se trouvait entre les doigts fripés se cassa en deux net. Heero vit le moment où elle allait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais sa colère retomba aussitôt laissant place à une haine froide.

« Une liste de vos rendez-vous de la journée vous attend sur votre bureau avec votre café.

- Vous m'avez préparé un café ! Décidément, quelle journée radieuse !

- Profitez en bien, à l'avenir votre tasse pourrait contenir bien des choses autre que votre café. »

Heero s'engouffra dans son bureau avec une grimace. Un point partout. Il s'assit et tria son courrier avant de l'ouvrir en buvant son café. Il n'y avait rien de bien important, Gwladys ayant déjà du traiter le plus urgent. Il se plongea ensuite dans la lecture des rapports comme tous les matins : rapports concernant l'entreprise et ses filiales, ses partenaires, ses concurrents, un condensé des articles parus dans la presse et parfois quelques informations glanées par Wufeï. Mais ce qui monopolisa Heero toute la matinée fut Treize Kuschrenada, l'un des plus gros promoteur immobilier de New York qui devait bien posséder un tiers de la ville. Un homme peu scrupuleux n'ayant pas peur de se salir les mains, un homme qu'Odin Lowe lui-même n'avait pas réussi à évincer. Et là résidait tout l'intérêt qu'Heero lui portait.

Treize faisait partie des défis qu'Heero voulait relever et une chance semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Depuis quelques mois, il était question de fraude et de malversation au sein de la compagnie de son concurrent. Il y avait eu procès et le verdict avait été rendu hier. Jugé coupable, Treize devait aujourd'hui quelques millions de dollars de dommages et intérêts. Sa fortune personnelle ainsi que celle de sa jeune épouse Réléna auraient suffit à tout éponger, mais le connaissant Treize préférerait vendre les biens de son entreprise plutôt que de piocher sur ses comptes et Heero attendrait bien patiemment de tout racheter.

Heero but une gorgée de café, la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal, s'il arrivait à effacer Duo et son père de son esprit, il pourrait presque sourire.

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer sur le bord du bureau. Heero regarda l'écran lumineux, se penchant au-dessus pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Zechs. Comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines, il laissa sonner et le répondeur se mit en marche. Il ne préférait pas répondre espérant que le blond laisserait tomber, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Zechs n'avait été qu'un jouet pour passer le temps avant de posséder Duo, mais maintenant… Il n'avait plus envie de jouer et Zechs avait l'air de s'être amouraché de lui. Du moment qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de jambe en l'air entre adultes consentants il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais si les sentiments entraient en ligne de compte cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre à la légère ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et ne désirait pas lui faire de mal. Il était hors de question qu'il inflige aux autres cette douleur qu'il avait si souvent enduré. Il avait également peur de finir par s'attacher. Zechs restait malgré tout quelqu'un de séduisant et charmeur, d'intelligent, avec qui il était agréable de passer du temps.

Il prit son téléphone entre ses doigts, hésitant à écouter les messages qui se multipliaient. Alors qu'il collait le téléphone à son oreille la douce voix de Gwladys résonna dans l'interphone lui annonçant une quelconque réunion. Il soupira et se laissa emporter par une nouvelle journée de travail.

Le lendemain, la voiture d'Heero s'engagea sur la pente menant au parking souterrain de l'immeuble. Il salua d'un signe de tête le gardien qui s'empressa de lever la barrière de sécurité pour lui laisser le passage. Les néons du plafond nuançaient la carrosserie gris métallisé de la voiture qui n'eut qu'une dizaine de mètres à faire avant de s'immobiliser sur une place isolée. A peine Heero s'était-il garé que le chef de la sécurité apparut. Le Japonais commençait à croire que l'homme avait le don de sortir de terre, prêt à le harceler de bon matin, avant même qu'il mette un pied sur le sol de béton. Heero fronça les sourcils, attrapa son attaché-case et sortit.

« Bonjour, M. Cooper.

- Monsieur Yuy.

- Si c'est encore pour me servir d'escorte à cause des lettres de menace que l'on a reçu, je vous assure que c'est inutile.

- Ce problème est déjà réglé monsieur. »

Heero enclencha la fermeture des portes de la voiture ainsi que le système d'alarme qui résonna l'espace d'une seconde contre les parois de béton. Il mit ses clefs dans sa poche et commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur.

« Quelle est donc cette chose si indispensable qui me vaut le plaisir de parler avec vous si tôt ?

- M. Maxwell. »

Heero s'arrêta deux secondes. Le chef de la sécurité avait retenu son souffle. S'il était bien un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder avec le big boss c'était bien celui-ci. On risquait gros à prononcer ce nom, tout comme celui d'Odin Lowe. Les rumeurs se propageaient très vite et si les raisons en étaient inconnues, l'animosité d'Heero envers Duo Maxwell et son père s'était vite sue et avait beaucoup surpris. Cooper suivit Heero jusqu'à l'ascenseur et y monta avec lui. Il eut un frisson en croisant le regard de glace.

« Il s'est présenté ce matin à l'accueil. Conformément à vos directives, nous l'avons prévenu qu'il était indésirable ici et qu'il ne pouvait monter vous voir. Cela fait maintenant une heure qu'il attend dans le hall.

- Foutez-le dehors. S'il essaie de rentrer à nouveau appelez la police et faites-le mettre au trou un ou deux jours. Je veux qu'il soit parti avant que je ne passe le seuil de mon bureau. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, monsieur Yuy.

- Encore une chose. Je sais que Duo Maxwell est très apprécié par le personnel. Faites passer le mot à toute personne qui, dans un élan de bonté, le laisserait pénétrer dans les bureaux… Deux mots à vrai dire : renvoi définitif.

- Bien, monsieur. »

L'homme descendit à l'étage suivant, laissant Heero jouer nerveusement avec la poignée de son attaché-case, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de l'épaisse lanière de cuir, cherchant à la tordre, à la briser. L'ascenseur montait lentement au dernier étage et Heero passait en revue les différentes étapes de sa journée pour se focaliser sur quelque chose et non plus quelqu'un. Ignorer Gwladys, prouver que ses associés étaient des incapables par conséquent remplaçables, faire les bons choix pour la société, se débarrasser des éléments inutiles… Garder tout de même Gwladys. Une journée sans accros où tout se passerait comme il l'avait décidé, que rien ne viendrait troubler. Le calme plat.

-//-

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée. La nuit était tombée. Deux gardiens avaient pris possession de l'accueil se substituant aux hôtesses. Les vas et viens avaient cessé, il n'y avait plus aucun bruits en dehors des pas du Japonais sur les dalles de marbre. Il passa les portes vitrées et se dirigea vers sa voiture qui avait été avancée à sa demande. Un employé au sourire crispé l'attendait pour lui remettre ses clés. Des picotements dans la nuque. Heero s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête.

Il était là.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de la poignée de l'attaché-case pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Duo se tenait à quelques mètres de lui appuyé sur sa moto, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, une écharpe noire retenant sa tresse et cachant le bas de son visage. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, puis Heero se détourna et pris ses clés. Il salua le voiturier et posa sa main sur la poignée, bien décidé à partir. Une journée sans accros. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« Heero. »

Duo se trouvait à quelques pas à peine et sa présence le brûlait déjà.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu m'as attendu toute la journée ?

- Oui.

- Pour rien. Au revoir, Duo. »

Le natté s'approcha encore et s'appuya contre la voiture empêchant Heero de partir.

« Pousse-toi.

- Pas avant qu'on ait parlé. »

Heero soupira.

« J'avais oublié à quel point ta gentillesse et ta naïveté pouvaient être écoeurantes. Tu espères me faire changer d'avis avec de douces paroles ? Tu espères me raisonner ? Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu ne trouves pas ta réaction totalement excessive ? La raison pour laquelle tu as rejeté Odin est absurde ! Que tu n'approuves pas notre relation c'est ton problème, mais tu n'as rien à y redire. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Il y a dix ans c'était ta décision de partir, tu l'as déjà renié une première fois. Là encore, tu le repousses alors qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour toi…

- Tout ce qu'il peut ! Tout ce qu'il m'a jamais offert ne lui a pas coûté le moindre sacrifice !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas au fond. Odin a essayé de te connaître ces derniers mois. Il t'aime, tu seras toujours son fils. C'est totalement aberrant de vouloir le rayer de ta vie simplement parce qu'il est avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas le rejeter comme ça, aussi facilement ! »

Le poing d'Heero s'abattit violemment sur le toit de la voiture, faisant sursauter Duo. Il se tourna vers l'Américain.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein ? Quelle autre réaction pourrais-je avoir, Duo ?! Tu espérais peut-être qu'en apprenant votre liaison, je vous félicite, que je vous souhaite une vie heureuse et longue, surtout pour toi, ainsi que d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Tu voudrais peut-être qu'à chaque réunion de famille, je te saute dans les bras sans savoir si je dois t'appeler beau papa ou belle maman ! Tu me prends pour un con !! »

Heero piétinait sur place, invectivant Duo au milieu de la rue, reculant parfois brusquement de quelques pas, excédé de ne pouvoir frapper sur quelque chose pour évacuer sa colère. Des passants les regardaient curieux, le voiturier avait rejoint les deux gardiens dans l'immeuble suivant la scène de loin. Duo avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Ses poings s'étaient refermés, crispés par la frustration de ne trouver d'autre argument que celui des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Odin. Sentiments qui ne se commandaient pas, mais qui étaient réels et forts. Un argument qui n'avait que peu de valeur aux yeux d'Heero.

« En l'espace d'une seconde, il aurait fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que mon géniteur n'est pas si hétérosexuel qu'il en a eut l'air avant, pendant et après son mariage avec ma mère, qu'il se tape quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et c'est un euphémisme, et surtout de plus jeune que moi ! Une personne que j'ai… »

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement. Duo leva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha doucement, un peu hagard.

« Une personne que tu quoi ?

- Que je n'ai même pas réussi à mettre dans mon lit. »

Duo recula abasourdi. Son cœur qui s'était emballé quelques secondes plus tôt semblait l'avoir soudainement lâché. Son regard s'assombrit, sa voix s'éleva vibrante.

« Finalement, ce n'est qu'une question d'orgueil, de fierté mal placée. Depuis le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu en es toujours au même point : me sauter !

- Soit réaliste, tu es un trophée magnifique.

- Tu as renié ton propre sang parce qu'Odin a réussit là où tu as échoué ?!

- En quelque sorte.

- Tu es pitoyable. Sache une chose Heero, il y a bien des domaines où ton père te sera nettement et éternellement supérieur. Tu es froid et insensible, tu n'as personne dans ta vie car tu crois que tous te veulent du mal. Au final c'est souvent le cas, car tu ne seras jamais capable de te faire aimer. Tu ne provoques que de la haine à ton égard. Pourtant tu avais une chance avec Odin, avec moi. Ce que j'aurais préféré ?! Que ta réaction à notre relation soit celle que tu as envers tout le monde et tout le temps : l'indifférence. Tu nous aurais fait moins de mal, tu serais resté seul à ruminer ta défaite. Tu serais resté seul, comme tu risques de l'être toute ta vie. »

Duo avait parlé comme s'il avait annoncé une sentence. Des frissons parcoururent le corps d'Heero, sa peau se hérissant à leur passage. Ces mots qui sonnaient comme une prophétie l'effrayèrent, mais il se reprit vite. Il ne donnerait pas à Duo la satisfaction de lui montrer qu'il avait peut-être raison. Il tira sur les pans de sa veste et remit sa cravate en place.

« Venir me parler ne servait à rien, maintenant tu le sais alors pas d'ici. Tout de suite.

- Heero…

- La ferme ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair, mais ce que j'ai dit à mon père vaut également pour toi : je ne veux plus te voir. Certes j'ai perdu, mais en plus vous m'avez menti, vous m'avez tourné en ridicule. Si tu veux te faire sauter par mon père, ce n'est en effet plus mon problème. Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui se passe entre vous… A moins que vous ne rompiez. Dans ce cas-là, tu seras le bienvenu chez moi pour une ou deux nuits. Jusque là, je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Pars. Si je te revois, je ne serais pas capable de me retenir. Des bleus sur ton visage, c'est tout ce que tu peux obtenir de moi. »

Duo aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour le retenir, mais rien ne lui venait, rien d'assez fort. Le Japonais était tendu à l'extrême, sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, malgré son calme apparent. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Duo se rappela ce matin où Heero l'avait frappé. Il baissa la tête, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, les yeux brillants. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation pénible, toute cette haine envers lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir, toute cette haine, la seule chose qui le définissait maintenant aux yeux d'Heero.

Tout défilait tellement vite dans son esprit alors qu'Heero montait dans sa voiture et démarrait s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Lorsque Duo reprit pied il était seul, les bras ballants. Il s'éloigna, marchant machinalement jusqu'à sa moto et l'enfourcha. Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors qu'il enfilait son casque.

- // -

La voiture avait emprunté une multitude de ruelles où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds de sa vie. Une adresse perdue dans un coin de sa tête semblait être remontée à la surface tout à coup et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre, il voulait la suivre sachant pertinemment où cela allait le conduire. Il était calme, beaucoup trop calme, il pensait à son appartement vide et cela lui était insupportable. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui et c'est pour ça qu'il tourna au carrefour suivant avant de s'arrêter devant un vieil immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine. Un ancien atelier abritant désormais quelques appartements.

Il s'élança dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait au dernier étage, pas d'ascenseur, à peine quelques lumières dans les couloirs silencieux. C'était tellement loin de son loft. Pas de sourire accueillant du portier, juste de la peinture prête à s'effriter sur le sol au moindre souffle. Il s'immobilisa devant l'unique porte de l'étage et reprit sa respiration, finalement il n'était pas si sûr de lui, il doutait de devoir frapper à la porte, pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait s'il le faisait, ce qui se passerait s'il décidait de repartir, de remonter dans sa voiture. Où le mènerait-elle après… Au fond d'un bar.

Il sonna. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un rai de lumière n'éclaire le corridor.

« Heero ? »

Après quelques coups de sonnettes et d'autres frappés à la porte, Zechs s'était décidé à l'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris et surtout curieux. Il s'était apparemment attendu à trouver tout et n'importe quoi, mais sûrement pas ça. Un sourire en coin, une idée bête lui passa par la tête : s'il refermait et rouvrait la porte, le résultat serait-il le même ? A savoir un Japonais au visage constipé.

« C'est si étonnant de me voir ici ?

- Le Père Noël et ses rênes m'auraient causé un moindre choc.

- Je peux rebrousser chemin si tu préfères. »

Zechs ne répondit pas. Si Heero avait vraiment voulu partir, il aurait déjà tourné les talons. Il devait avoir une excellente raison pour mettre les pieds dans cet immeuble miteux et surtout pour y rester. Une raison pour avoir envie de le voir alors qu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis des jours. Il n'avait jamais fait un seul pas vers lui, n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui et pourtant il était là, sur le palier. Zechs le détailla un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque deux mois. Les joues du métis s'étaient un peu creusées, une nouvelle ride à peine visible sillonnait son front. Rien que ne pouvait expliquer le poids des responsabilités. Il y avait malgré tout une erreur, un détail qui pouvait paraître insignifiant… Terriblement flagrant. Heero fuyait son regard, le visage tourné vers le sol. Il avait l'air abattu et Zechs sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Entre donc, tu ne vas pas prendre racine dans le couloir.

- La seule chose qui pourrait pousser ici, c'est de la moisissure. »

Zechs leva les yeux au ciel désespéré et amusé. Si Heero était encore sarcastique, tout n'était pas perdu. Il referma la porte derrière le métis et le regarda évoluer dans le loft : lentement inspectant tout ce qu'il voyait. Si l'immeuble n'était pas ce que l'on faisait de mieux ce n'était pas le cas de l'appartement où tout avait été refait à neuf. Des pièces immenses aux murs de briques rouges, de grandes colonnes soutenant le toit, une verrière donnant sur une terrasse recouverte de lierre.

« C'est joli ici.

- « Joli » ?

- Oui, même si l'emplacement n'est pas idéal et qu'un coup de balais ne serait pas du luxe…

- On va s'arrêter à joli, merci. J'étais en train de faire à manger. Intéressé ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Bien. »

Zechs retourna à ses fourneaux, contournant le comptoir de bois et d'inox qui délimitait le coin cuisine. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, surveillant Heero ; le regardant errer dans la pièce sans un mot. Il avait fait l'effort de venir, il ne valait mieux pas le brusquer. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il mit deux couverts et apporta les casseroles sur la table. Il s'assit et se servit. Heero faisait face à la baie vitrée, les yeux rivés sur le monde extérieur. Les minutes passaient dans un silence rassurant, tout semblait ralentir après la tombée de la nuit.

Heero ne sentit même pas Zechs arriver. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas dire depuis quand il était arrivé. Il ne prit conscience de lui qu'au moment où son corps se colla au sien, ses bras entourant sa taille. Cela faisait une heure que la curiosité titillait le blond, dont elle avait finalement vaincu sa patience.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu? Je sais que ce n'est pas pour ma cuisine… Ce n'est pas non plus pour t'excuser de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles durant des semaines. Tu avais décidé de ne plus me voir je le sais. Même si moi je suis content de te voir, je ne comprends pas les raisons qui t'ont poussé ici. »

Il sentit Heero se raidir, ses muscles se contracter un à un faisant trembler son corps.

« Tu m'as dit que… »

Sa voix s'étrangla, bloquée au fond de sa gorge. C'était étrange de le voir peu à peu perdre le contrôle sur son corps et sur son cœur, inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer un tel trouble chez le Japonais ?

Heero ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais… Jusqu'à ce que je l'oublie.

- C'est vrai, je t'ai dit ça. C'est encore vrai aujourd'hui.

- Je n'y arrive pas… Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

- Je t'y aiderai. Il disparaîtra à tout jamais. »

Heero se laissa aller contre lui. Il avait tant besoin de cette force avec laquelle Zechs le serrait contre lui. Il ne voulait plus être seul, il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait être aimé. Aimer… Personne n'avait plus à prouver qu'il en était incapable.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs.

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

_Bonjour !!! _

_Je suis toujours aussi contente de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. Merci beaucoup à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à continuer (parce que sinon je vais pleurer je vous préviens... Mdr, je raconte n'importe quoi.)_

_Voilà le chapitre suivant qui démarre sur Quatre et je pense que ça va vous plaire. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Ps pour Eden : tu peux continuer à envoyer des pavé y a pas de soucis _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Heero regarda Quatre qui vidait son énième verre d'eau plate, les yeux errant sur la foule, s'attardant sur Winner père ou Dorothy Catalonia. Le gala était arrivé bien trop vite et si ses mains et son regard ne tremblaient pas, son visage était exsangue et son anxiété bien palpable. Beaucoup, ce soir, observaient le jeune héritier, peu habitués à ce manque d'assurance flagrant qui soulevait quantité d'interrogations. Certains l'épiaient, charognards cherchant ce qui pouvait atteindre Quatre pour s'en servir à leurs fins, alors que d'autres affichaient un sourire moqueur ayant eu vent de la prochaine union. Au final, seules quelques anciennes conquêtes de Quatre semblaient compatir, ce qui ne représentait que peu de soutien parmi les trois cents personnes réunies ce soir.

L'heure de la victoire avait sonné pour Winner Senior et Dorothy qui arboraient des sourires à vous en décrocher la mâchoire ou à vous donner envie de vomir devant tant d'hypocrisie. Quatre se tourna vers Heero et Wufeï. Il avait la nette impression qu'ils étaient les derniers remparts qui l'empêchaient de se faire dévorer ou de se suicider. Après tout, ils se trouvaient au quarante-deuxième étage du siège de la Winner Corp., il pourrait très bien prétendre vouloir prendre l'air et…

« Quatre arrête de fixer cette baie vitrée. Tu veux vraiment finir en une bouillie de sang collante sur le trottoir ? A choisir, je te suggère plutôt d'avaler l'un de ses ravissants pics à olives que l'on trouve au fond des verres de Martini. Tu pourras toujours faire passer ça pour un accident.

- Ce n'est pas assez radical. Et puis, Dorothy risque d'accourir vers moi pour me faire du bouche-à-bouche. »

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il eut un haut le cœur. Heero posa une main sur son épaule, alors que Wufeï se débarrassait d'un curieux cherchant à s'enquérir de l'état de Quatre.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus fort que de l'eau ? Bien que je trouve que c'est une magnifique soirée pour arrêter de boire, un verre t'aiderait peut-être…

- Non merci. Je veux garder l'esprit clair. »

Quatre soupira à en fendre le cœur.

« Je… Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que je vais faire.

- Quoi ?! C'est pourtant l'une des décisions les plus simples que tu aies eu à prendre…

- Calme-toi Wufeï. Quatre a toujours su ce qu'il faisait et ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il dérogera à ses propres règles. »

Wufeï ravala ses paroles d'un air pincé. Quatre et Heero s'échangèrent un petit sourire. Le chinois était un colérique et un râleur né et à ce moment-là ce n'était qu'une manifestation de son inquiétude et de sa frustration à ne rien pouvoir faire. Une manifestation attendrissante et tout à fait légitime. Si Quatre lui-même n'avait rien préparé… La fin du monde devait être bien proche.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle éclipsant la musique alors que Winner Senior montait sur l'estrade pour faire son habituel discours. Quatre qui lui tournait le dos ne bougea pas d'un cil et ferma les yeux. Il devait monter juste après lui pour annoncer ses fiançailles. Les mots et les minutes s'écoulaient à un rythme effréné comme la bande d'une cassette passée en accéléré. Heero se rapprocha pour lui parler.

« Quatre… Quatre…

- Hm.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton père sur une chose…

- Qu…

- Tu es un Winner. Tu te relèves toujours quoiqu'il arrive, tu l'as souvent prouvé. Je sais que tu es capable de tout, que même si tu dois quitter tout ça, tu le feras la tête haute et que tu lui prouveras que tu peux être l'homme d'affaire le plus puissant du monde même sans lui, que tu es un homme d'une grande valeur. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Heero a raison. De plus, nous sommes là. Et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Et puis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.»

Quatre les regarda les yeux brillants, il les aurait bien pris dans ses bras, mais le discours de son père prenait fin. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre depuis le début de la soirée commençait enfin à se calmer alors que ses amis lui souriaient, rassurants.

« Bien, maintenant je vais laisser la parole à mon fils qui a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Quatre… »

Les applaudissements reprirent alors que Quatre s'avançait vers l'estrade et en gravissait les marches. Winner Senior lui accorda une tape toute paternelle sur l'épaule. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent devant le sourire éclatant de son fils. Il se retira mal à l'aise, rejoignant la foule. Quatre s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'approcher du micro.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux ce soir dans le seul but de vous délester d'un peu de votre fortune au profit de toutes ces associations soutenues par la Winner Corp. Quelques soient les raisons qui vous ont poussé à sortir vos chéquiers, ceux qui l'ont fait par bonté d'âme ont du se tromper de réception. Nous les prierons donc de sortir. »

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. L'humeur était légère et quelque peu alcoolisée. Aucun n'avait eu l'impression de participer au bien d'œuvres caritatives. Ils avaient payés pour voir, pour savoir, pour montrer leur appartenance à cette élite. Quatre reprit.

« Heureusement, l'argent n'a pas d'odeur et l'on se moque généralement d'où il vient lorsqu'il nous tombe dans les bras. Quoiqu'il en soit un grand merci à tous nos généreux donateurs. »

Quatre baissa la tête juste un instant ménageant une pause, accueillant quelques applaudissements, bien conscient que tous attendaient impatiemment la suite.

« Malgré mes responsabilités, il est bien rare que je prenne ainsi la parole, laissant habituellement ce soin à mon très cher père. Le fait que je sois devant vous ce soir et surtout derrière ce micro n'a rien d'anodin et pour cause. La compagnie Winner s'est élevée au fil des années, elle s'est étendue à bien des domaines d'activité et ce avec un succès indéniable. L'empire Winner a toujours été entre les mains d'une seule famille et ce de pères en fils depuis quatre générations. »

Quatre attrapa le verre d'eau qui se trouvait près du micro et but quelques gorgées. Heero et Wufeï se jetèrent un regard amusé. Leur ami semblait prêt à bondir et à mordre. La chute de son discours n'allait sûrement pas plaire à tout le monde.

« La Winner Corp. est une entreprise familiale que ses membres ont su faire évoluer et vivre avec son temps. Il me faudra respecter cette tradition, cette ligne de conduite tracée par les précédentes générations. Un jour viendra où, à mon tour, je devrais mettre mon fils sur le trône et pour cela il faut déjà faire un premier pas indispensable : trouver la personne qui supportera de me voir moins que ma secrétaire et qui en supportera la voix au téléphone. Une personne qui m'épaulera et sera capable de se trouver de multiples occupations pour pallier mon absence. Je pense que vous voyez maintenant où je veux en venir et pourquoi vous êtes là ce soir. Quelle autre manière avais-je d'annoncer dignement mes fiançailles ! »

Des applaudissements suivirent ces mots, bientôt rejoints par les murmures de la foule. Une curiosité collective quant à l'identité de la future madame Winner s'élevait doucement de la salle. Heero et Wufeï s'étaient raidis, épouvantés par le choix de Quatre, convaincus qu'ils auraient du lui faire boire autre chose que de l'eau. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que leur ami baissait les bras.

A l'autre bout de la salle Dorothy était en train de lisser sa robe et de vérifier son maquillage dans le reflet d'un verre de champagne prête à faire son entrée en scène alors que Quatre continuait sur sa lancée.

« Je vais malheureusement devoir abandonner ma première place au classement des plus beaux célibataires du pays, je suis sûr que certains en sont heureux et je le fais sans regrets. Repousser sans cesse les avances de dizaines et de dizaines de personnes commençait à devenir réellement délicat. Passons… J'ai la joie de vous présenter ce soir une personne que j'estime et respecte, une personne pleine de convictions, de force et de fougue, qui j'en suis certain va me donner le courage et l'envie d'affronter cette vie, d'en profiter chaque seconde. Mesdames et messieurs… Wufeï Chang. »

Quelques mâchoires tombèrent. Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle, perturbé par une flûte de champagne se brisant sur le sol sans que personne ne réagisse. Comment réagir de toute manière à pareille annonce. Quatre avait tendu le bras vers Wufeï, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur l'estrade, mais ce dernier restait immobile les bras le long du corps, gobant élégamment des mouches. Le temps s'était figé, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le fiancé, dont le contenu de la coupe se versait sur le sol.

« Viens mon chéri, ne sois pas si timide. »

Wufeï remarqua un éclair de détresse dans les yeux turquoise malgré le sourire qui ourlait toujours les lèvres de Quatre. Heero le poussa gentiment du coude, glissant quelques mots à son oreille.

« Vas-y. C'est la seule aide que tu peux lui apporter pour le moment. »

Le Chinois tira sur les pans de sa veste de smoking d'un air décidé et alla vers Quatre. Il se retrouva sur l'estrade et le laissa l'embrasser tendrement. Il fallut un instant pour qu'il se décide à respirer de nouveau ainsi que toute l'assemblée.

Le père de Quatre se fraya un chemin parmi les invités et sortit d'un pas rageur et précipité sans un regard pour son fils. Une porte claqua violemment, suivie d'une gifle sur la joue de l'Arabe donnée par une Dorothy enragée qui s'éclipsa à son tour telle une furie. Heero observait la scène en silence, lisant les expressions outrées, curieuses, impassibles ou amusées de ceux qui l'entouraient. Personne ne savait vraiment où se mettre jusqu'à ce que Quatre reprenne le micro.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, le bar est plein, ceux qui ne veulent pas en profiter ne sont pas obligés de rester parmi nous. »

Il prit une coupe de champagne qu'il vida d'un trait. L'orchestre qui se trouvait dans un coin retiré de la pièce se remit à jouer. Quatre partit à la recherche de son père, le visage fermé et grave alors que Wufeï était assailli par une horde de curieux.

« Quelle soirée surprenante ! »

Heero se tourna vers un homme d'environ trente ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu océan.

« Monsieur Kuschrenada…

- Voyons, appelez-moi Treize. Nous ne sommes pas encore de vieux fossiles.

- Pas encore, c'est vrai. Je ne vois pas votre ravissante femme, il me semblait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait marcher sans être accrochée à votre bras.

- Elle a trouvé un bras charitable pour la faire danser. »

Heero sourit heureux de la répartie de son interlocuteur. La jeune femme en question était au premier abord une vraie blonde décérébrée avec un joli minois et de grands yeux bleu. Peu, par contre, connaissait la plus impitoyable femme d'affaire qu'il n'y ait jamais eu sur cette terre. Une femme ayant autant de morale que son époux.

« Votre ami a eu un culot extraordinaire ce soir.

- Attitude très compréhensible aux vues des circonstances, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Devoir épouser une Gorgone pour une question d'héritage alors que l'on est à la recherche de l'homme parfait… Winner Senior a manqué de jugeote dans cette affaire, il courrait droit à l'échec et risque de s'être fait un ennemi redoutable. Il ne s'est aperçu que trop tard qu'il y a bien longtemps que Quatre n'est plus son jouet et qu'il est intouchable au sein de la société.

- Vous semblez être au courant de bien des choses qui ne vous regardent pourtant pas. De plus, à propos d'ennemis, vous n'êtes pas non plus en reste ces derniers temps.

- Les aléas des affaires.

- Certaines de vos entreprises sont déjà sur le marché.

- Mon cas a l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser, tout comme il intéressait votre père…

- Mon père n'est plus là. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne vais pas attendre sagement que vous tombiez de vous-même. Je vais racheter vos biens jusqu'au dernier et vous n'aurez plus rien.

- Serait-ce une déclaration de guerre ?

- Considérez plutôt cela comme les termes de votre reddition. »

Heero tourna les talons et fendit la foule sans voir les yeux de Treize briller d'un éclat perfide. Wufeï le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte et tous les deux partirent à la recherche de Quatre. Dans l'ascenseur le Chinois s'adressa à lui.

« Je t'ai vu parler avec Treize. Méfie-toi…

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

- Peut-être, mais tu sembles sous-estimer celui que tu attaques. Met ton orgueil de côté et réfléchis bien. Treize est dangereux et puis il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'affaire qui a été jugée. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais fais attention. »

Heero acquiesça, les conseils de Wufeï étaient très précieux, il se trompait rarement. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la pénombre du hall d'entrée. Quatre était assis sur l'un des sièges près de l'accueil, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Son nœud papillon défait pendait mollement sur sa poitrine et l'une de ses joues enflait à vue d'œil.

« Alors ?

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce ton père t'a dit ? »

Quatre désigna sa joue.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ? »

Quatre leva sa main droite dont les phalanges rougeaudes allaient bientôt virer au bleu.

« Qui a gagné ?

- Personne, à moins que je n'ai mal compris le score final. Heero, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- On va te raccompagner.

- Vous restez dormir à la maison ? Après tout ça serait normal : mon fiancé et mon témoin. »

Heero et Wufeï acquiescèrent. Une bonne nuit de sommeil n'arrangerait rien, mais elle ferait tout oublier à Quatre.

- // -

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, surtout ne pas bouger et essayer de faire durer au maximum cette seconde de béatitude et de félicité totale qui n'existe qu'au réveil. Rien n'existe en dehors de soi-même, juste une sensation de chaleur et parfois la lumière tamisée de nos paupières. Une odeur connue et apaisante. Heero, couché sur le côté, se recroquevilla un peu plus, son visage caressé par la douceur de la taie d'oreiller et des draps. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du bruit de la ville, du corps de Quatre tout près de lui.

Un sourire presque heureux lui échappa. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette chambre où il avait pourtant dormi bien des nuits avant de partir au Japon. Des nuits pour être avec son ami tout simplement. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir que rien n'avait changé. Quatre dormait à plat ventre, le visage tout contre le matelas. Son oreiller devait se trouver au pied du lit et à la vue de sa position et il y a longtemps que Wufeï avait du déserter la chambre pour se tourner vers l'une des chambres d'amis ou le canapé du salon. Heero se redressa sur un coude, il passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux aplatis. Le réveil indiquait dix heures. Une voix lointaine le força à se lever et à tâtonner jusqu'au salon.

« Oui, bien sûr. […] Je vais faire en sorte de libérer deux jours, comme ça nous pourrons mettre tout en ordre et finaliser les documents. […] Oui, je comprends. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème de ce côté-là. […] C'est normal je suis là pour ça, non ? […] Heero va bien. […] D'accord, au revoir. »

Wufeï raccrocha. Il devait s'être levé beaucoup plus tôt : douché, vêtu d'affaires propres venues dont ne sait où, le regard vif, très loin de la personne qui avait du border Quatre vers trois heures du matin.

« Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ?

- Sûrement plus que toi.

- Après m'être pris deux coups de genoux et avoir reçu un oreiller en pleine figure, j'ai abandonné l'idée de dormir. Et encore, je ne parle même pas de vos ronflements. C'est à se demander comment vous faites pour dormir tous les deux.

- Il est habitué à moi et réciproquement.

- Je ne chercherai plus à bouleverser ses habitudes. L'un de ses coups de genoux va me laisser un souvenir assez marquant qui n'aura heureusement pas d'autres conséquences. Finalement, je suis retourné chez moi me changer, j'en ai profité pour te ramener également des affaires. Une douche, un bon petit déjeuner et deux heures de méditation m'ont remis d'aplomb.

- Et après c'est moi que l'on traite de machine. »

Wufeï sourit et posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon sous le regard attentif d'Heero.

« C'était Odin ?

- C'est exact.

- Et ?

- _Ton père_ est en voyage en Australie jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Avec lui ?

- Oui, avec Duo. »

Wufeï avait soigneusement utilisé ce prénom, comme il venait de rappeler le lien filial entre Odin et Heero. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre la main sur le café. Alors qu'il le préparait, il sentait le regard insistant de son cousin posé sur lui, attendant visiblement quelque chose, une réaction.

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là-bas ?

- Deux semaines, ensuite ils repassent par New York avant de partir pour l'Europe.

- On dirait une lune de miel. Il a décidé de promener son amant… Pathétique. »

Heero mit la cafetière en marche et se tourna vers le Chinois.

« Tu savais ?

- J'ai appris que Duo vivait chez Odin environ un mois après son arrivée. Il était impossible que les visites des médecins et d'infirmières passent inaperçues. Je croyais que c'était pour ton père, il fallait que je me tienne au courant.

- Et pour leur liaison ?

- J'étais également au courant. Par contre, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi ressemblait Duo Maxwell, sinon je t'aurais bien sûr empêché de te ridiculiser lors de l'anniversaire d'Odin.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Je travaille avant tout pour la société, pour le bien de ton père et le tien. Les secrets qu'il y a entre vous ne me regardent pas sauf s'ils représentent une menace.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire au nom de notre amitié !

- Te dire quoi Heero ? Je ne suis au courant que des faits, à savoir que ton père vit avec un jeune homme. Par contre, mon ami et cousin ne m'a jamais parlé de ses sentiments. Alors en quoi les secrets du père regardent le fils ?

- Wufeï arrête ce ton condescendant tu veux ! Tu joues sur les mots ! Tu te caches derrière cette putain de neutralité que tu affiches depuis que tu es dans cette famille, ta famille ! Tu devais me dire ce qu'il se passait ! »

Le ton montait peu à peu. Wufeï n'avait aucune envie de se fâcher avec Heero. Il comprenait sa colère, mais il savait qu'il avait agit comme il le devait. Heero était sa famille, mais c'était à Odin qu'il devait tout ce qui faisait sa vie actuelle. Wufeï soupira, il se tourna et alla fermer la porte de la cuisine. Il invita ensuite Heero à s'asseoir. Le Japonais haussa les sourcils et obéit.

« Je n'ai rien dit, car ce n'était tout simplement pas à moi de le faire, mais à Odin. Je connaissais ses intentions comme je connais celles du père de Quatre.

- De quoi tu parles ? C'est à propos du mariage ?

- Je veux bien te dire ce qui se passe à condition que tu n'en parles pas à l'intéressé.

- Et en quoi est-ce que cela me regarde ? Pourquoi ne pas garder cela pour toi, comme tu l'as fait pour eux ?

- Quatre fait partie de la famille… Mais je ne dois rien à son père. Alors ?

- Je te promets de me taire, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Si tu crois que me balancer ce que tu sais sur Quatre me fera oublier ce qui se trame chez moi…

- J'en prends note.

- Bien. »

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, acier contre acier sachant qu'aucun de plierai. Wufeï se contenta de croiser les jambes, Heero de boire une gorgée de café.

« Ce mariage est une supercherie du père de Quatre visant à savoir si son successeur est bien apte à reprendre la Winner Corp.

- Je ne comprends pas. Quatre n'a rien à prouver…

- Il n'est pas question de ses capacités intellectuelles. Son père s'est soudainement mis à douter. Considérant que Quatre a toujours été lié à l'entreprise et surtout l'a toujours considéré comme acquise, Raberba Senior voulait savoir si Quatre serait capable de prendre les bonnes décisions même s'il devait tout perdre. Il voulait savoir exactement ce que Quatre avait dans le ventre.

- Tout ça pour ça.

- Il voulait également lui donner une leçon, lui montrer que rien n'est jamais acquis et que la Winner Corp. est comme… comme une guerre constante dont Quatre a gagné la première bataille. Il voulait que Quatre lui tienne tête. Il voulait être sûr…

- Que son fils le détesterait. Tout ça c'est de la connerie pure !

- Même si le moyen qu'il a employé est discutable, tu le juges trop durement…

- Parce que tu le défends en plus ?! »

Le regard de Wufeï s'assombrit et devint menaçant.

« Il ne s'agit pas de le défendre Heero, mais de le comprendre. Tu oublies qui je suis et d'où je viens. Je suis un Yuy, mais je reste un bâtard qui porte le nom de sa mère. Rien n'a jamais été acquis pour moi. J'avais bien peu d'espoirs quant à mon avenir jusqu'à ce qu'Odin tienne tête à mes grands-parents, les tiens également. Aucun document n'atteste de notre lien de parenté pourtant Iroko Yuy est bien ma tante. Je ne m'apitoierais pas ni sur toi, ni sur Quatre. Peut-être que son père a été trop loin, tout ça pour prouver quelque chose que l'on savait déjà, mais je suis certain que cela ne pourra que le renforcer face à ses futures responsabilités. Aujourd'hui Quatre va commencer à prendre conscience de ce qu'est vraiment sa place et surtout sur quoi elle repose. Son père va passer la main de manière définitive, il se fait vieux, bien plus qu'Odin. Il devait savoir et c'est tout. Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de tout ça à Quatre. Il a besoin de se remettre en question pour avancer et il n'est pas le seul. Je te conseille de t'entraîner à simuler la surprise et la joie, tu en auras besoin lorsque Quatre viendra t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

Ces paroles étaient sans appel. Wufeï se tut sous le regard gêné d'Heero. La vie n'avait pas particulièrement gâté le jeune homme et Heero avait tendance à l'oublier. Wufeï avait été seul une grande partie de sa vie. Renié par sa propre famille, il n'avait jamais connu son père et avait du faire face à la mort de sa mère et, quelques années plus tard, à celle de sa compagne. C'est Odin qui avait payé ses études et qui l'avait pris sous son aile ce qui expliquait sa loyauté sans failles. Il avait gagné le respect de beaucoup malgré son caractère irascible et intransigeant, chose qu'Heero n'avait pas toujours su faire.

Une porte grinça dans l'appartement, le visage de Wufeï se détendit, comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« N'oublie pas Heero. À ce moment-là : surprise et joie. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Quatre entra dans la cuisine. Les plis des draps s'étaient imprimés sur sa joue et ses cheveux formaient une magnifique crête qui retombait sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Les deux asiatiques eurent un regard amusé. Heero le regarda se frotter les yeux encore un peu pris dans les limbes du sommeil. Son cœur était plus léger depuis les révélations de Wufeï et il suivrait ses conseils. Surprise et joie, il s'entraînerait toute la semaine s'il le fallait pour donner ces impressions, sans savoir alors qu'il n'aurait même pas à feindre la surprise.

- // -

Seuls quelques jours passèrent avant que des cris s'élèvent dans le bureau de Gwladys. Le stylo d'Heero se suspendit au-dessus de sa feuille, tendant l'oreille pour suivre la dispute : Quatre versus Gwladys ; deuxième round.

« Mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ?

- Je vous retourne la question M. Winner.

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais repartir tranquillement comme si de rien n'était !! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aval pour rentrer dans ce bureau !

- En quelque sorte si, puisque je gère les rendez-vous de M. Yuy et que, vous m'en voyez navrée, vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous. M. Yuy étant extrêmement occupé aujourd'hui, je vous prierai donc de repasser plus tard et vous conseille de prendre tout de suite un rendez-vous. Cela vous éviterait d'inutiles allers-retours et bien des joutes verbales dont je me passerais volontiers.

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour passer cette porte et voir M. Yuy si l'envie m'en prend. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous parle…

- Alors je vais vous montrer. Il suffit d'un geste de ma part pour que deux agents de la sécurité apparaissent et vous jettent dehors. Il serait vraiment dommage de salir un si beau costume… Même s'il est aussi mal porté. Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas au courant de notre fonctionnement. On n'entre pas ici comme dans un moulin et vous n'échappez pas à cette règle.

- Espèce de…

- Attention à ce que vous aller dire. Mes années d'ancienneté sont nettement supérieures au nombre que vous avez cumulé depuis la date que l'on trouve sur votre acte de naissance. Si M. Yuy n'en est pas conscient, M. Lowe l'est parfaitement…

- Odin Lowe est out. Il va falloir vous y faire espèce de vieille harpie. Changement des règles à partir d'aujourd'hui…

- Le changement des règles ne viendra en tout cas pas de vous. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'êtes pas mon directeur ou alors c'est la sénilité qui me guette. Si vous tenez donc à rester, je vous invite à vous asseoir et ce en silence pour ne pas gêner mon travail. Je préviendrai M. Yuy de votre présence au moment que je jugerai le plus opportun.

- Heero !!! »

Le Japonais avait quitté son bureau pour suivre l'échange l'oreille collée à la porte. Il ravala son sourire et rejoignit les combattants dans l'arène. Le visage de Quatre était rouge de colère, contrastant avec la placidité presque effrayante de cette chère Gwladys.

« M. Yuy, M. Winner semble désireux d'avoir une entrevue avec vous, mais avec votre emploi du temps, il me semble que ce soit compromis.

- Heero, je vais tuer cette vieille bique.

- Si M. Winner continue d'employer un tel vocabulaire, je vais appeler la sécurité.

- N'en faite rien Gwladys, je suis sûr que M. Winner ne pense pas un mot de tout cela.

- Mais si parfaitement !!!

- Quatre s'il te plait. Gwladys, je suis très content du zèle que vous déployez pour faire fuir les gens qui pourraient m'importuner, mais M. Winner a raison sur un point. Il va y avoir un léger changement dans les règles. M. Winner ainsi que M. Chang, n'auront à l'avenir pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour me voir. C'est à moi de juger s'ils me dérangent ou pas et à vous de me rappeler mes rendez-vous pour que je puisse gérer tout cela. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Je m'y ferai M. Yuy.

- Bien.

- Vous n'avez qu'une heure avant votre prochain rendez-vous.

- Merci Gwladys. Quatre, tu viens ? »

Le blond jeta un dernier regard au cerbère avant de suivre Heero dans son bureau et de s'asseoir face à lui.

« Gwladys, deux ; Quatre, zéro.

- Je la déteste, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle est redoutablement efficace.

- C'est l'une des rares personnes à te faire perdre ton sang-froid, un vrai rempart, mais tu n'es pas venu parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

- Moins vite que les mauvaises, mais le changement de PDG de la Winner Corporation ne pouvait être discret. Et puis, il faut dire que Wufeï est très heureux de ne plus avoir la presse sur le dos à propos de votre futur mariage. Alors, soulagé ?

- Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point. D'ailleurs ce soir, nous allons fêter ça.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

- Wufeï est bien sûr obligé de venir. Comme ça nous serons trois à être ivres…

- Il ne boit presque pas…

- Ce sera notre chalenge, cette soirée sera à graver dans les annales, je peux te l'assurer. »

Heero et Quatre se regardèrent, biens des choses passèrent entre eux presque instantanément, sans un mot.

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Quatre.

- Je le sais. Merci. »

Heero s'étonnait de ne pas voir son ami plus enthousiaste. Il aurait parié que Quatre essaierait de l'enlever, combattant bravement Gwladys l'épée à la main et l'emmènerait loin de son bureau et de la dragonne. Mais bien qu'il lise un grand soulagement sur ses traits et que toute la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines semblait s'être envolée, quelque chose l'intriguait. Quatre déposa un dossier sur le bureau, qui avait failli finir dans le visage de la secrétaire quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Certaines mauvaises nouvelles mettent du temps à venir. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment de mauvaises nouvelles, tout dépend du point de vue. Ce sont des informations qui vont conforter ce que tu pensais déjà d'Odin et surtout de Duo Maxwell.

- C'est son dossier ?

- Oui. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps car Duo Maxwell n'existe sur le papier que depuis peu. Il a fallu fouiller. Pas d'acte de naissance, de carte d'identité, d'assurance maladie ou de comptes bancaires, juste un casier judiciaire égaré récemment. C'est ton père qui lui a fourni les papiers il y a deux ans.

- C'est impossible à moins…

- De travailler pour le gouvernement ou justement de s'en être éloigné le plus possible et d'avoir vécu à la rue. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec eux, mais je pense que tu dois savoir et…

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Explique.

- Duo Maxwell est orphelin, il a grandi dans les rues de New York. C'est là qu'il a adopté cet espèce de sobriquet qui lui sert de prénom. Lorsqu'il avait six ou sept ans, il a été recueilli par le père Maxwell et a vécu avec lui.

- D'où le nom de famille et ses stupides préceptes sur la fidélité et le pardon.

- Il est resté trois ans là-bas jusqu'à la mort du père Maxwell, ensuite il disparaît pendant presque quatre ans. Période pendant laquelle il est plusieurs fois arrêté pour vol par effraction ou vol à l'étalage, mais il n'est jamais envoyé en prison à cause de son âge et d'une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître des commissariats. En fait, la seule fois où il n'a pas réussi à échapper à la police, c'était à quatorze ans. Il a été envoyé en maison de redressement dont il s'est enfuit deux semaines plus tard avec un autre gamin que tu dois connaître sous le nom de Trowa Barton.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il savait lui aussi, il s'est bien moqué de moi cet espèce de tas de muscles à l'air si suffisant avec sa mèche ridicule au milieu de la figure. Je te le décoifferais bien d'un coup de poing… Si je n'étais pas certain d'en prendre un ou deux en retour.

- Donc on laisse tomber Trowa Barton. Je continue ? »

Heero grogna son assentiment.

« À la suite de leur « évasion », on perd la trace de Duo jusqu'à il y a trois ans. On suppose qu'il est resté aux Etats-Unis pendant tout ce temps, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup puisque Trowa Barton apparaît dans les registres de l'armée française et que, si on se réfère aux cours que Duo suit à la faculté, il parle couramment le français et l'allemand.

- Pourquoi aller si loin ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. Trouver des informations sur leur vie en France a été totalement impossible outre la vie de Barton à l'armée. Duo est un peu comme un fantôme, il apparaît de temps en temps, quelque part, puis disparaît. S'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec la police, on ne saurait rien de Duo Maxwell entre la mort du père Maxwell et sa rencontre avec Odin, lorsqu'il est arrivé aux urgences de l'hôpital St Vincent après s'être fait renverser par une voiture. La personne qui l'a conduit aux urgences a d'ailleurs signé une décharge. »

Quatre tendit une feuille à Heero qui y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« C'est la signature de mon père. »

Il repoussa le document sur un soupir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Si on résume la situation, mon père a trouvé un chiot abandonné, l'a ramassé et l'a gardé pour un faire un joli toutou domestique. Sauf que ce n'est pas un chien, mais un ancien SDF voleur multirécidiviste et de surcroît mineur.

- C'est un résumé peu glorieux.

- Je peux également dire que Duo couche avec Odin pour l'argent, que ce dernier est parfaitement au courant ce qui fait de lui un pervers qui voulait juste de la chaire fraîche à domicile.

- Ou bien…

- Par pitié Quatre, épargne-moi la version petites pâquerettes dans les champs. Je ne veux même pas croire qu'Odin ait fait tout ça par pure charité et qu'ils soient tous les deux tombés amoureux. Comme si c'était possible ?! Soit réaliste ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du revenir chez moi, c'était une erreur.

- Ne dis pas ça. Si tu ne t'étais pas tourné vers ton père, tu ne serais peut-être pas dans ce fauteuil.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas question du fauteuil.

- Oui, mais c'est tout ce qu'il te reste, Heero.

- Hum. »

Heero hocha distraitement la tête. Quatre lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié. Il lui fit un signe de la main, les yeux perdus dans le vide, oscillant entre des sentiments contradictoires. Il était en colère sans trop y croire lui-même et ça le faisait enrager. Il ne supportait pas d'être dans l'incertitude. Duo ne devait être auprès de son père que pour l'argent… Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Heero voyait la vieille moto qui traînait dans le garage, il le voyait lui, le nez dans ses cours, travaillant avec acharnement. Ça ne collait pas.

Pourtant, il rejetait et niait en bloc cette relation, cette folie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans l'esprit de son père ?

Peut-être les mêmes choses qui traversaient le sien : de l'attirance, du désir, de la tendresse. De la pitié sûrement lorsqu'il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Pitié pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien eut et à qui on pouvait tout offrir. Il secoua la tête. Ils lui avaient menti, tous les deux et il ne fallait pas oublier d'où Duo venait. Vivre dans la rue ne faisait pas de vous un saint. On avait plus de chances de finir voleur, escroc, assassin ou prostitué, on ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir, coucher avec son père ne devait pas représenter grand-chose… Ça ou être à la rue, le choix était aisé.

Tout se mélangeait et s'embrouillait. Odin n'aurait jamais laissé entrer n'importe qui chez lui. Duo ne pouvait être aussi angélique qu'il le laissait paraître. Odin avait sciemment décidé de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait le trahir pour de l'argent. Plus Heero avançait, moins ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Tant de mensonges, pour si peu. Y en avait-il d'autres ?

Quatre avait tort. Outre une bonne raison pour boire un peu plus ce soir, il lui restait autre chose : toujours de la colère, du doute et un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

* * *

_Et de six ! Alors ce pauvre Quatre s'en est bien sorti, non ? Sauf peut-être face à Gwladys... MDR_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos cœurs.

**Disclaimer : **Accepte les dons en chèque ou en espèces dans le but de les racheter.

_Désolée de ce retard énorme !!! Mais le lundi de pâques a tout mis en l'air. Mardi, ma chef a monopolisé l'ordinateur et mercredi et jeudi… ben je bosse pas, donc pas Internet. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Cela m'a permis d'endosser une armure en vue d'éventuels mécontentements à venir après __la lecture de ce chapitre (même si certains vont être très contents ^^). ++_

_PS : je publie ce chapitre hyper vite alors que ma collègue croit que je fais des retours, donc si j'ai oublié un truc (style un bout de phrase) pitié dites-le moi. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Quelque chose passa devant son regard, retenant son attention et son scepticisme. Rien de très étrange en soi, mais tout de même inquiétant, assez pour avoir envie de se cacher dans un coin et de ne plus en bouger. Il but tranquillement son verre d'eau, dissimulant une curiosité légitime, évitant de se faire remarquer.

Surtout, ne pas bouger, faire comme si de rien n'était et trouver toute habituelle l'agitation dont il était témoin. Tourner la tête, feindre un intérêt pour le magnifique, le sensationnel et merveilleux pigeon qui se trouvait perché sur le muret de la terrasse à se débarrasser des parasites de son plumage et ce malgré la neige. Quel animal extraordinaire, survivant malgré la pollution et son régime alimentaire essentiellement composé de détritus trouvés à même le goudron toxique des rues et trottoirs, sans oublier le piège mortel du réseau de câbles électriques et téléphoniques de la ville. Vraiment remarquable, mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier celui qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, marmonnant pour lui-même, animé de tant de vivacité et de détermination que cela en devenait éreintant.

Heero osa poser son verre au fond de l'évier, espérant ne pas alerter son compagnon, mais alors qu'il se décidait enfin à desserrer sa cravate tout en observant ses différentes sorties de secours, Zechs se planta devant lui avec un sourire radieux, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Heero le regarda de haut en bas : sa plus belle chemise noire sur laquelle glissaient ses longs cheveux, un jean lui faisant des fesses à damner un saint, l'odeur toute fraîche de son gel douche et de son shampoing… Le brun baissa la tête, prêt à lutter.

« N'y pense même pas.

- Aller Heero ! Tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis le gala de charité…

- Je suis dehors tous les jours au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

- Pour bosser ! »

Zechs fit le tour du comptoir de cuisine et vint se coller à Heero qui restait de marbre.

« Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous les deux, on pourrait aller danser, se défouler quelque part.

- Zechs, je suis mort de fatigue.

- Un restaurant ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être entouré de gens, je veux rester tranquille.

- Un ciné alors…

- Laisse tomber. »

Les épaules de Zechs s'affaissèrent, une ombre passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Il s'arrêta soudainement quelques mètres plus loin.

« On ne peut jamais rien faire avec toi ! Monsieur Yuy ne daigne jamais bouger son cul ! Moi aussi j'ai bossé toute la journée figure-toi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir faire quelque chose avec toi. »

Heero s'approcha un peu, glissant une main à la base de sa nuque.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais rien faire avec toi. Je veux juste une soirée calme. »

Zechs se dégagea.

« Lorsqu'on est ensemble, on ne fait que rester chez moi. J'ai l'impression de geler sur place. On est vendredi soir, on devrait déjà être dans un bar, un resto, en train de se promener dans les rues… Tout ce que tu veux, je serais même prêt à aller à l'entraînement de Scrabble des vieux du quartier ! Du moment que l'on soit dehors, y en a marre du silence de cet appartement… Depuis trois jours, je n'ai parlé qu'à toi. À ta secrétaire aussi ! Mais ça ne compte pas. J'attends une preuve quant à son appartenance à l'espèce humaine. »

Zechs s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, ses lèvres pincées de manière boudeuse déclenchant un rare élan d'affection chez celui qui le regardait. Heero s'accroupit devant lui et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Nous avons tout le week-end pour sortir, j'ai pris mon samedi. On fera alors ce que tu veux, j'irais jusqu'à enfiler des patins à glace pour me ridiculiser devant des dizaines de gens à Central Park. Je veux juste rester avec toi ce soir… Juste avec toi. Je suis trop fatigué pour supporter la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Zechs soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

« Quand je pense au temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me préparer. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? »

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge, un souffle chaud hérissa sa peau.

« Pourquoi me priver d'une aussi belle vue ? Et puis, de tels vêtements ne me donnent qu'encore plus d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cache dessous. »

Un sourire mutin éclaira le visage de l'Asiatique. Les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, il se penchait lentement sur Zechs pour l'embrasser. Son portable se mit soudain à sonner, il grogna de frustration avant de se relever et de le sortir de la poche de sa veste jetant un regard à l'écran lumineux. Il le tint dans sa main ignorant les sonneries jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent. Zechs le regardait, attendant une explication, mais au lieu de cela Heero s'agenouilla devant lui. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Tu devrais répondre.

- Non. »

Le ton était catégorique et sans appel. Heero mit son portable en silencieux et le lança sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent un instant au téléphone rebondissant sur les coussins, une simple seconde où il ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement. Puis, lentement, il posa son front sur les genoux de Zechs un peu déstabilisé par son attitude. Une main s'égara dans les cheveux indisciplinés, le silence entrecoupé par le vibreur du téléphone. Zechs aurait voulu se lever pour décrocher, par réflexe, pour que cela s'arrête enfin, pour savoir qui avait pris possession de l'esprit d'Heero. Peu de personnes pouvaient mettre Heero dans cet état, du moins à sa connaissance et l'insistance des appels était étrange. Heero s'écarta soudainement de lui.

« On sortira demain. »

Zechs haussa les sourcils, Heero semblait ailleurs.

« Soirée DVD et livraison de nouilles sautées et autres chinoiseries ça t'irait ?

- Oui, ce sera parfait. Merci Zechs. »

Le téléphone avait cessé et Zechs avait conscience de la volonté qu'il fallait à Heero pour lui sourire à cet instant. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement. Le temps passant, il commençait à oublier l'homme fier, orgueilleux et froid dont il avait croisé le regard au milieu de la foule il y a quelques mois. Heero restait cet homme la plupart du temps, même avec lui, mais il y avait bien d'autres choses aujourd'hui qui se partageaient son cœur et son humeur. Zechs se leva à son tour et embrassa doucement Heero, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Le Japonais glissa une main derrière sa nuque, accentuant la pression, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même et de ce baiser. Lorsque Zechs rouvrit les yeux, il retrouva cette assurance farouche qui caractérisait son amant. L'atmosphère s'était détendue comme si le téléphone n'avait jamais sonné.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir ?

- Rien qui ne fasse réfléchir, rien de trop sirupeux.

- Et moi qui voulais me faire une rétrospective d'_Autant en emporte le vent_. Quelle déception.

- Très drôle. Je vais aller prendre une douche en attendant que le repas arrive.

- Besoin de compagnie ?

- Notre repas risquerait d'être très compromis et le livreur d'attendre longtemps à la porte… »

Heero commença à contourner Zechs laissant sa main glisser sur son ventre et sa hanche, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque.

« Mais je te promets de me rattraper cette nuit. »

Un éclat de complicité et de convoitise brilla dans les yeux bleus. Heero s'échappa, esquivant les lèvres de Zechs et se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant son compagnon l'air rêveur, parfait imbécile heureux. Celui-ci s'empressa ensuite de passer commande et alla farfouiller dans les piles de DVD qui traînaient ça et là. Il sursauta, lâchant un boîtier sur le tapis lorsque le portable se remit à vibrer, tressautant sur les larges coussins crème, l'écran s'illuminant au rythme de la sonnerie. Il se releva, jetant un coup d'œil… Puis un autre. Il essayait de se retenir pour ne pas sauter dessus et y répondre. Sa curiosité ne serait qu'un maigre argument si Heero le surprenait car, malgré les jours qui filaient, il refusait encore de le laisser entrer complètement dans sa vie. Il tendit néanmoins l'oreille s'assurant que le Japonais se trouvait toujours sous la douche et s'approcha doucement, conscient de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Il se pencha juste au-dessus pour lire le nom du correspondant. Un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Pas vraiment un prénom, peut-être un surnom, quelque chose de trop intime pour être une relation de travail.

Duo voulait parler à Heero ; Duo venait d'appeler quatre fois en l'espace d'un quart d'heure bouleversant le regard cobalt.

Zechs attrapa le téléphone prenant soudain conscience de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait au bout de la ligne. Le répondeur avait pris le relais enregistrant un quatrième message. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Zechs ne décide d'éteindre définitivement le téléphone et de le poser sur une étagère un peu plus loin. Un sourire amer se glissa sur ses lèvres, ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il serait seul avec Heero, mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'essayer une nouvelle fois. Cette idée fixe le poursuivit bien après qu'ils aient mangé alors qu'Heero et lui, lovés sur le canapé, regardaient un navet parmi tant d'autres.

Ce prénom qui ne cessait d'aller et venir dans sa tête ne s'estompa que lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser sous sa chemise et sur ses reins pour venir se poser sur sa hanche. Avant même que le film ne finisse des lèvres vinrent humecter son cou remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Les premières notes du générique virent une chemise se poser sur le sol et deux corps se fondre dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

- // -

Heero sursauta, désincrustant son visage de l'oreiller alors que l'on tambourinait violemment à la porte d'entrée, à tel point que la personne qui se trouvait dans le couloir allait finir par se péter les phalanges. Les yeux plissés, le front aussi, il recracha quelques cheveux blonds ayant élu domicile entre son visage et la taie et essaya de retrouver Zechs qui avait entreprit de se réfugier sous la couette en grognant. Heero tâtonna au hasard bien décidé à mettre la main sur le fuyard. Un si mauvais réveil après une nuit explosive allait occasionner une sanction terrible pour celui qui osait les réveiller à… sept heures ! Heero agrippa Zechs par l'épaule.

« Zechs, lèves-toi et va envoyer bouler le con qui prend cette putain de porte pour un punching-ball ! »

Malgré le ton furieux, l'endormi ne fit que se retourner pour se coller à son amant.

« Il arrêtera lorsqu'il en aura marre…

- C'est pas demain la veille vu l'ardeur qu'il y met !

- Veux pas me lever… Par contre pour ce qui est de l'ardeur… »

Heero repoussa Zechs qui avait commencé à lui mordiller l'oreille, se moquant royalement des coups qui résonnaient toujours dans l'appartement.

« Toujours aussi agréable au réveil.

- Toujours lorsqu'il est rythmé par un connard qui croit jouer du djumbé ! On est chez toi, c'est sûrement l'un de tes voisins donc tu te lèves et tu t'en débarrasses ! »

Zechs soupira en signe de capitulation. Il rejeta la couette sur Heero, réussit à trouver un caleçon et sortit en frissonnant, maudissant la personne qui l'obligeait à sortir du lit à l'approche de l'hiver.

« J'arrive ! Fais chier… »

Il attrapa un plaid traînant sur le canapé et l'enroula autour de lui. Il actionna les verrous essayant de prendre un air aussi menaçant que possible lorsque l'on exhibe un caleçon orné de petits Snoopy miniatures et drapé d'un plaid écossais. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au visage fatigué et aux vêtements défraîchis, essoufflé d'avoir consciencieusement massacré ses doigts depuis six minutes.

« Bonj…

- Il faut que je parle à Heero, c'est très urgent ! »

Zechs acquiesça ayant vite reconnu Quatre. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec Heero. Un coup d'œil suffit au Japonais pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème et pas des moindres pour que son ami vienne le débusquer jusqu'ici. Quatre s'avança vers lui, un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

« Bordel Heero, on t'a cherché toute la nuit ! Ça t'arrive de répondre au téléphone ?! C'est la secrétaire qui nous a mis sur la piste. Heureusement que ton mec a un prénom à la con, sinon on aurait jamais pu te mettre la main dessus ! »

Heero attrapa Quatre qui ne cessait de gesticuler pour l'obliger à s'immobiliser. Il plongea dans le regard affolé de son ami, sentant son cœur s'emballer à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La question calma aussitôt le blond. Il se passa une main sur le visage, contrarié d'avoir crié mais surtout accablé comme le soulignait ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouges. Il respira, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte, il n'osait même plus regarder Heero.

« Quatre…

- On devrait s'asseoir. »

Le visage d'Heero se figea, de ce genre de phrases ne pouvait découler que peu de situations. Il mena Quatre au salon alors que Zechs les observait, en retrait derrière le comptoir de cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas comment…

- Vas-y c'est tout.

- Heero… Odin est…décédé.

- Qu… »

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, les mots étaient comme bloqués au fond de sa gorge malgré sa volonté. Une douleur sourde se mit à le brûler alors que son cœur cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Tout devint noir autour de lui et il avait du mal à respirer.

Odin… Son père était mort. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ces quelques mots se répercutant dans sa tête à la manière d'un échos. Son père venait de disparaître, comme une bulle de savon qui aurait éclaté. Il leva les yeux vers Quatre qui guettait la moindre de ses réactions et à vrai dire il ne savait quoi lui montrer. De quelle manière pouvait-on accepter le décès de quelqu'un que vous aviez renié, quelqu'un que vous ne vouliez plus dans votre vie et qui y revenait si brusquement, un diable sortant soudainement de sa boîte. Son père était mort… Il respira profondément laissant le soin à son cerveau de décanter tout ce que ces simples mots pouvaient causer, toutes les questions qui en découlaient et qui s'embrouillaient, s'entremêlaient à chaque seconde qui passait. Tout était confus, comme s'il était entouré d'un épais brouillard.

Un léger mouvement le ramena brusquement à la réalité Il se redressa, reprenant conscience des deux hommes qui le regardaient hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Dans ces moments-là, on voulait offrir un quelconque réconfort ou une épaule pour pleurer, un soutien… Heero avait-il vraiment besoin de l'une de ces choses ? Zechs n'avait que trop conscience de la faiblesse du lien qui l'unissait à Heero et du rejet auquel il serait confronté s'il osait le moindre geste envers lui. Tout comme lui, Quatre ne bougeait pas envahi de doutes. Les sentiments d'Heero pour Odin étaient si complexes et Heero si fier…

« De quoi est-il mort ? »

Il avait réussi à réprimer les tremblements de sa voix.

« Tumeur cérébrale. Il a été hospitalisé hier dans l'après-midi, c'était inopérable. Il est mort dans la nuit. C'est tout ce que je sais. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Wufeï, il n'arrivait pas à te joindre et tu n'étais pas chez toi…

- Okaasama ?

- Elle a été prévenue.

- Hn.

- Heero, ton père s'était déjà occupé de toutes les formalités…

- L'enterrement ?

- Il aura lieu demain. Wufeï s'occupe de tout, c'était prévu comme ça. Tu n'as rien à faire ou presque.

- Où est-il ?

- À la morgue de l'hôpital. Son corps sera transféré au service des pompes funèbres dans la matinée. Wufeï a demandé à… Kate de choisir un costume. »

Heero ne releva pas l'hésitation, rangeant mentalement chaque information comme un robot.

« Il est encore possible de voir le corps si tu le souhaites… Heero ? Heero ? »

Le brun lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main.

« Laisse-moi une minute s'il te plait.

- Excuse-moi. J'aurais aimé te prévenir plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je… Je vais prendre une douche et on va aller à l'hôpital. Il y a sûrement des papiers à remplir... »

Quatre laissa Heero sortir de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Zechs. Tous deux haussèrent les sourcils de concert. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à des larmes et des cris, mais pas à tant de placidité. Heero venait de sortir de la pièce avec le même aplomb que s'il se préparait à partir au travail.

« Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Si, mais ça risque de prendre du temps avant qu'il ne l'admette. Pour pleurer quelqu'un, il faut d'abord accepter l'amour que l'on a pour cette personne. »

Quatre hocha lentement la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, une tasse de café atterrit devant lui, accompagnée d'un faible sourire de la part de Zechs.

« Je crois que tu en as besoin.

- C'est peu de le dire.

- Si tu en es capable, il y a des croissants dans la cuisine. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. »

Heero essayait de nouer sa cravate, ses mains tremblantes s'activant avec rage sur le morceau de tissu. La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit juste assez pour que Zechs s'immisce dans la pièce. Il avait troqué son caleçon contre un jean et enfilé un sweat. Sans un bruit, il s'avança jusqu'à Heero, ses mains remplaçant celles maladroites du métis. Il fit un nœud parfait et arrangea le col de la chemise et celui de la veste. Heero restait silencieux, les yeux rivés à son reflet.

« Quatre t'attend.

- Je sais.

- Heero, je… Je suis désolé d'avoir éteint ton téléphone.

- Zechs…

- Oui, c'est pas le moment de te le dire, excuse-moi. »

Heero se tourna vers lui.

« Je n'aurais pas répondu de toute manière.

- Si tu avais su qu'il s'agissait de Quatre ou de Wufeï si !

- Pas si sûr. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? »

Zechs acquiesça. Les yeux d'Heero s'étaient mis à briller et il déglutit. Zechs posa doucement sa main sur sa joue la caressant du pouce. Il ne lui semblait plus aussi inébranlable tout à coup, son homme de glace.

« Il faut que tu y ailles. Je serai à l'appart dans les jours qui viennent, si tu en as besoin appelle. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre démarrait se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Heero regardait les immeubles défiler au dehors, la vie qui s'agitait au-delà de la vitre. Il ferma bientôt les yeux. Cette journée s'écoulerait peut-être ainsi sans lui, l'oublierait dans un coin de ce monde pour les jours à venir. Malheureusement, rien ni personne ne l'oublia et cette journée sembla ne jamais finir, tout comme la nuit qui l'amènerait doucement à l'enterrement de son père.

-//-

Un ciel gris empli de lourds nuages noirs remplaça bientôt les buildings, des murs de pierre et de grands cyprès ponctuaient le paysage et Quatre se tenait maintenant face à lui vêtu de noir.

Assit dans la limousine, Heero ne pouvait ignorer les gens qui s'amassaient peu à peu à l'entrée du cimetière. Il connaissait la plupart des visages teintés par la vitre de la portière et la grisaille qui s'étendait depuis le matin. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes allaient bientôt fouler l'allée de gravier blanc pour rendre un dernier hommage à son père. Pour la première fois, toute cette foule l'intimidait un peu, une impression croissante de ne pas être à sa place face à toute cette douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui ne broyait pas son cœur. De la famille perdue de vue depuis des années, des amis d'Odin, des partenaires, des rivaux respectueux, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à eux. S'attendaient-ils à voir un fils éploré ou un jeune homme arrogant, heureux qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour remettre en cause son empire ? Heero lui-même ne savait qui de son cœur ou de sa tête allait l'emporter. Mieux valait sa tête ; son cœur, même s'il semblait enserré dans un étau, était encore trop plein de rancœur.

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour vraiment assimiler la nouvelle et ce qu'il allait advenir. Il n'avait pas voulu voir ce corps froid et immobile sur un lit de métal. Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'était pas la dernière image qu'il voulait avoir de celui qu'il avait fuit définitivement. Il voulait conserver leurs dernières rencontres et les sentiments qui s'y raccrochaient. Il l'avait détesté presque toute sa vie, il l'avait haï ces derniers mois et aujourd'hui il devait montrer sa douleur à une foule de gens dont il se moquait éperdument.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté essayant d'étirer son cou raidi et ses épaules courbaturées par une nuit sans sommeil. Le corbillard n'allait pas tarder et il lui faudrait bientôt sortir et se joindre à la procession pour suivre le corps jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Près de lui, Quatre restait silencieux, lui laissant le temps qu'il fallait, le visage également tourné vers l'extérieur avec une expression étrange. Heero suivit le regard turquoise : Wufeï discutait avec sa mère, ne justifiant en rien l'attention de son ami. Il chercha encore un peu et c'est là qu'il _le_ vit. Vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, le teint pâle jurant avec les cernes bleutés et les yeux rouges, il se tenait à l'écart entouré de Kate, William, Trowa et Gwladys. La mâchoire d'Heero se crispa de même que sa main posée sur la banquette de cuir.

Son cœur battait comme s'il ne l'avait vu depuis des mois, pourtant seulement quelques heures avaient passé depuis la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où il avait trouvé Duo en larmes assit sur un fauteuil, secoué par les sanglots malgré les bras de Trowa autour de ses épaules, peinant à retrouver une respiration régulière. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait réellement comprit les paroles de Quatre, alors que le visage de Duo était ravagé par le chagrin. Il s'était alors retenu à un mur, le souffle littéralement coupé. Il revoyait son téléphone en train de sonner encore et encore, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir répondu et envahi d'un étrange sentiment ressemblant à du soulagement : qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été prévenu et mené au chevet de son père à l'agonie et cela en présence de Duo ?

La voix réconfortante de Trowa s'était doucement élevée dans la salle et pendant une seconde, il s'était surpris à vouloir prendre sa place, à vouloir effacer les larmes de Duo, mais il avait fait demi-tour rejoignant Quatre, puis Wufeï ainsi qu'une quantité de paperasse indispensable, tout ça pour un corps froid se trouvant quelques étages plus bas.

Heero soupira longuement et leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, ils étaient si dissociables de toutes les personnes présentes. Ils connaissaient tous ou presque Odin Lowe de manière différente et pourtant si intense. Ils étaient là car ils avaient partagé sa vie, ils étaient là pour lui dire au revoir au bord des larmes.

Quatre lui fit signe que le corbillard arrivait et ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture ignorant les regards qu'ils attiraient. Heero se fit impassible, assez pour que personne ne lui parle, pas même sa très chère mère qui le toisait à cet instant d'une manière indescriptible. Il détourna la tête sans remarquer un mince sourire sur les lèvres ornées d'un rouge carmin agressif. Lèvres qu'il espérait voir rester closes aujourd'hui car il avait déjà bien assez à faire et n'aurait pas le courage de se battre contre elle ou contre quiconque entrerait dans le jeu de cette femme.

Iroko Yuy, anciennement Iroko Lowe, avait toujours dit à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait été une femme bafouée, délaissée par un époux qui ne l'avait jamais aimée autrement que comme une jolie chose assortie avec son salon et avec lui-même. Peu la croyait sur ce dernier point, Odin l'ayant presque pourchassée pendant des mois avant d'obtenir un seul regard. Délaissée ? Sûrement, lorsque Odin s'était aperçu que cette femme dont la beauté aurait pu justifier n'importe quelle folie aimait son argent et sa position sociale plus que sa personne. Il n'avait ensuite fallu que le temps pour qu'Iroko reçoive une pension et que la magnifique carte platinium, qui lui donnait accès au compte de son mari et qu'elle affectionnait tant, lui soit retirée.

Ses traits autrefois si doux s'étaient tirés comme si son visage s'était asséché de toute gentillesse et du moindre amour. Son corps fin et gracieux avait mué de manière cassante et anguleuse, allongé par d'éternels talons aiguilles noirs, d'ongles vernis d'un rouge vif et d'un chignon haut et sévère typiquement japonais. Peu amène au premier regard, il suffisait de l'entendre parler pour prendre définitivement la fuite. Elle pouvait déclencher de véritables tempêtes avec quelques mots seulement et son entrain à colporter les pires ragots la discréditait à un point que plus personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Pleine d'amertume et de rancœur, elle se maudissait surtout d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui l'avait réellement chérie et dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se faire détester. Malgré son visage glacial et son regard noir, elle pleurait également Odin Lowe aujourd'hui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils aussi expressif qu'elle. Elle remarqua également un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais personne n'avait pourtant à lui préciser de qui il s'agissait. Elle abandonna Wufeï pour aller saluer le natté qui se retrouvait alors seul. Les personnes présentes formaient peu à peu le cortège qui allait suivre le corbillard. Duo leva la tête, prêt à rejoindre Kate et William, mais il se figea en voyant Iroko approcher. Rien n'aurait pu l'effrayer d'avantage que cette femme montée sur ses escarpins aussi avenante qu'une gorgone, fonçant droit sur lui. Il crut un instant devoir s'écarter de sa trajectoire, mais elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui avec une moue que Duo traduisit par un sourire sans en être sûr.

« Duo Maxwell, je présume ? »

Duo croisa vivement son regard avec réticence. Cette femme semblait avoir un don pour vous faire passer pour un déchet en quatre mots tout à fait anodins et cela ne lui disait rien de bon quant à la suite de cet échange. Il lorgna vers le parking, espérant le retour immédiat de Trowa parti en quête d'un parapluie perdu dans son coffre.

« Oui, c'est ça. Mme Yuy, je…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous oseriez vous montrer aujourd'hui. Quelle curieuse idée ! Mais passons. »

Elle eut un geste agacé, sa main virevoltant un instant comme pour chasser ces paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire au fond ? Qui se soucie des raisons de votre présence ici ? Personne ! »

Un rire aigrelet et moqueur s'éleva. Duo serra les dents, prenant sur lui. Il n'osait rien rétorquer face à ce mépris affiché qu'on lui envoyait en pleine figure de peur d'envenimer la situation.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut qu'il en reste ainsi, que personne ne doit se poser de questions. Il serait tout à fait… hum… Inconvenant que quelqu'un vienne à découvrir ce qui vous liait à Odin et à quel point il s'est laissé pervertir. Imaginez les réactions du reste de la famille, celle d'Heero était assez explicite me semble-t-il ?

- Heero est en colère uniquement à cause de son manque de rapidité. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans le lit d'Odin qu'il espérait me trouver. »

Les lèvres d'Iroko se pincèrent violemment et le ton qui s'était précédemment voulu badin et inconséquent devint menaçant.

« Il serait bien dommage d'entacher sa mémoire et surtout ses funérailles. Je pense que vous le comprenez, sinon je me ferais une joie de vous faire jeter hors du cimetière. »

Les yeux violines se teintèrent de haine, presque noirs de fureur. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de dire au revoir à Odin, surtout pas cette femme. Il ferma les poings évitant que ses doigts ne tremblent et se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne devait rien faire. Un petit sourire mauvais étira les lèvres minces d'Iroko.

« Tâchez de vous faire discret, cela ne devrait pas vous être difficile. Je pense également que vous saurez trouver votre place à la fin du cortège. »

Elle eut un soupir de contentement, comme suivant une corvée enfin terminée. De sa main osseuse, elle sortit un étui à cigarettes l'ouvrant avec une habitude certaine, un briquet doré apparut à sa suite, allumant une cigarette portée jusqu'à ses lèvres rouges. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'elle expirait la fumée âcre.

« Pendant que j'y suis ! Il paraît indéniable que la maison revienne à Heero et je doute qu'il souhaite vous y revoir. Au lieu de feindre un deuil qui ne vous concerne que peu, je vous suggère donc d'empaqueter les guenilles dans lesquelles Odin vous a ramassé et de disparaître. Vous ne pouvez continuez à croire que vous faites partie de cette famille. D'ailleurs cette idée paraît si incongrue que je me demande comment quelqu'un pourrait y croire même avec la meilleure volonté. »

Iroko ouvrit la bouche, un éclat de rire remontant le long de sa gorge, mais pour la première fois elle croisa vraiment le regard de Duo et sa méchanceté mourut sur ses lèvres ainsi que cette impression victorieuse née quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle savait qui était Duo, mais elle ne le connaissait pas et elle le comprit tout comme l'erreur qu'elle venait peut-être de commettre. Elle avait souvent provoqué colère et haine, mais jamais cette volonté meurtrière et glaçante. Elle réprima un frisson qui glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'attendant à ce que Duo bondisse sur elle, ses mains entourant son cou, serrant, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement retentisse. Elle avisa les personnes qui les entouraient espérant que Duo en prenne conscience également, mais il semblait obnubilé par elle. Laquelle de ses paroles avait été celle de trop ? Quelques secondes passèrent, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'immobilité du jeune homme lui redonnant un peu de courage et beaucoup d'orgueil, mais elle ne ferait pas le mouvement de trop et n'osait pas tourner les talons. Ce n'est que lorsque Trowa survint et posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté qu'elle arriva à se défaire des yeux prune et qu'elle fendit la foule avec l'espoir de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Trowa se plaça face à son ami rompant le contact avec la Japonaise. Cette femme ne se rendait pas suffisamment compte qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'on l'enterre à son tour. Lui-même enrageait peu à peu, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour qu'il soit obligé d'intervenir et de voir cette douleur sur le visage exsangue de son ami.

« Duo, ça va aller ?

- Non.

- On va rejoindre Kate et William…

- Non. On va attendre un peu… »

Trowa haussa les sourcils en une interrogation muette. Sous ses yeux tout ce qu'avait pu déclencher Iroko Yuy était en train de se défaire et Duo semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Le natté se passa une main sur le visage, massant son front et ses tempes, pressant ses doigts sur ses paupières closes pour qu'aucune larme ne s'en échappe. Trowa ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effondré et le prit dans ses bras l'empêchant de glisser sur le sol. Duo se reposa un instant sur lui dans un silence effrayant avant de répondre calmement.

« On vient de m'expliquer où était ma place et surtout où elle n'était pas. »

Trowa resserra son étreinte.

« C'est toujours la même depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Elle se trouve tout près d'Odin, là où il voudrait te voir, avec les gens qui l'aiment. Tu pourrais même être avec Heero si ce n'était pas le plus grand connard vivant sur cette planète et tu es bien plus légitime que cette vieille femme. Allez viens. »

Trowa passa un bras en travers des épaules de Duo et l'obligea à avancer jusqu'à l'avant du cortège à hauteur de ceux qui avaient vécu une bonne partie de leur vie avec Odin. Kate serra brièvement la main du natté avec un sourire triste, tenant discrètement un mouchoir blanc dans l'autre avec lequel elle tamponnait doucement ses joues de temps à autre.

La procession avançait, silencieuse. Duo regardait droit devant lui pour ne pas voir les stèles parsemant l'immense jardin mortuaire. Trop de tombes avaient déjà défilé dans sa courte vie et même s'il savait qu'il survivrait, encore une partie de lui tombait doucement en morceaux. Seuls restaient les souvenirs et les moments heureux pour soutenir son cœur. Il sentit l'étreinte de Trowa se resserrer autour de ses épaules et son pas se fit plus sûr.

Bientôt le corbillard stoppa et le cortège foula l'herbe humide pour se diriger vers la tombe et les monceaux de fleurs qui attendaient le défunt. Des chaises de bois blanc étaient disposées devant le trou béant où les employés des pompes funèbres installèrent le cercueil. Duo se retint de vomir alors que l'odeur douceâtre des couronnes de fleurs effleurait ses narines. Hagard, il sentit qu'on le forçait à s'asseoir à quelques rangs à peine d'Heero. Il n'arrivait plus à se détourner du coffre de bois brillant, ne voyant que le corps glacé se trouvant à l'intérieur. La voix du prêtre s'éleva dans le cimetière, mais il n'entendait que celle d'Odin. Il y a quelques jours encore un éclat illuminait les yeux sombres et son sourire animait ses traits d'une expression si douce.

Duo déglutit difficilement, sa gorge se bloquait, le brûlait. Il leva difficilement la tête vers l'habit sombre. L'homme d'église parlait de repos et de bonheur éternel, mais quelle importance si l'on se trouvait seul de l'autre côté. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux violine et plus personne n'était là pour les essuyer, la main d'Odin ne viendrait plus caresser tendrement sa joue et il ne sentirait plus ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les minutes passaient beaucoup trop vite et il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui dire au revoir. Il voulait encore entendre sa voix, être contre lui, le visage tout contre sa poitrine à entendre les battements sourds de son cœur. Le silence se fit, ses poings se serrèrent tandis que le cercueil commençait sa longue descente. Duo tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas ! C'était trop tôt !

Peu à peu, un par un, tous passèrent jeter une poignée de terre au fond de la tombe puis adressèrent leur condoléances à Heero et Iroko. Duo resta assis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que lui et Trowa. Il finit par se lever, un peu chancelant. La terre recouvrait presque entièrement le cercueil, mais des reflets bois apparaissaient encore par endroits. Il lui paraissait si proche, juste sous ses yeux et pourtant à jamais hors d'atteinte. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les pétales veloutés d'une rose rouge prise sur un bouquet qu'il jeta dans la tombe. Il aurait tellement voulu l'entendre, tellement voulu lui dire une dernière fois sans savoir s'il l'entendrait.

« I love you forever and ever. »

Il ne les avait que murmurés, mais cela suffit pour qu'Heero qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas entende ces mots. Duo se retourna et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Comme une brûlure, ils se détachèrent brusquement et Heero s'éloigna, le laissant derrière lui.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire de Zechs maintenant ? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos cœurs.

**Disclaimer : **Je l'ai déjà dit pour les 7 chapitres précédents, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai encore le répéter.

_Plus on s'approche de la fin et plus je flippe quant à vos réactions, je vais réellement finir par être découpée en petites rondelles._

_En attendant on commence le chapitre avec Dudu, qui, lui, risque de finir sur un bûcher aux vues des reviews que j'ai reçu. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Une silhouette s'avança doucement dans le couloir, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit. S'arrêtant sur le pas d'une porte, elle se résigna à pousser le panneau de bois, sachant déjà le vide qu'elle allait trouver derrière et les draps froissés que toute chaleur avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Sur un soupir, elle continua son chemin et entra sans préambule dans la chambre du fond. Ses yeux verts firent un tour rapide de la pièce et, malgré l'obscurité, Trowa s'approcha d'un pas assuré de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit tout comme les volets, laissant pénétrer un froid vif, une aurore pâle d'hiver.

S'asseyant à même le sol, Trowa tourna la tête vers la forme recroquevillée de Duo. Adossé au mur depuis sûrement plusieurs heures, le menton posé sur les genoux encerclés par ses bras, il fixait intensément le lit face à lui. Les longues mèches échappées des vestiges de sa natte ne dissimulaient en rien ses yeux rouges et les longues traînées laissées par ses larmes. Trowa passa un bras autour de ses épaules lui apportant un peu de chaleur.

« Kate est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Duo réprima un frisson et baissa la tête.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ?

- Je ne pense pas. J'me suis peut-être assoupi, j' me rappelle pas.

- Kate et William s'inquiètent. Faute de dormir, tu pourrais au moins manger.

- J'y arrive pas Trowa. »

Duo se laissa aller contre lui et son ami laissa reposer sa joue contre les cheveux châtains.

« Cela va faire une semaine…

- Qu'une semaine.

- Hum. Il va bien falloir que tu te reposes à un moment ou à un autre. Odin n'aimerait sûrement pas te voir comme ça… Il y a déjà un fantôme dans cette pièce.

- C'est tout ce qu'il reste. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de dormir ici avec lui. Lorsqu'il était absent ou qu'il y avait des invités, je regagnais ma chambre, mais c'est ici que je me sentais le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la moquette alors ? »

Le silence alourdit soudainement l'air comme si une odeur de renfermé s'élevait doucement. La poussière voletait silencieusement dans la lumière, semblant ne jamais se poser comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Duo respira profondément pour ne pas éclater, comme si l'air allait pouvoir bloquer ses larmes.

« Je suis mort de peur. Peur de souffrir encore plus si je venais à respirer son odeur sur un oreiller ou sur les draps ; terrifié à l'idée de me réveiller seul dans ce grand lit. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, j'avais oublié cette sensation abominable… lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un. Il y avait si longtemps. Tu es là, tout comme Kate et William, d'autres encore, mais je me sens si seul, je ne le supporte pas, je ne le supporte plus. »

Trowa sentit que les larmes allaient couler de nouveau. Duo avait déjà trop pleuré, il fallait qu'il se reprenne un peu sinon il ne sortirait jamais de cette souffrance. Le Français se releva et, attrapant doucement les poignets de Duo, en fit de même avec lui. Il effaça les larmes sur les joues de Duo, qui le regardait un peu surpris. Ils se fixèrent un instant, avant que Trowa ne tourne les talons et le tire hors de la chambre.

« Le petit déjeuner doit être prêt. Viens. »

Trowa lui prit la main le traînant presque derrière lui. Duo faillit se rebiffer, mais se laissa finalement faire, avec un faible sourire, le premier depuis des jours. Cette main si chaude dans la sienne, la détermination farouche qu'il avait lu dans les yeux verts… Il le remercia silencieusement d'être là, à ses côtés comme toujours. Il referma un peu plus ses doigts, s'agrippant au seul être qui avait toujours su lui faire reprendre un tant soit peu de courage. Son sourire s'effaça presque instantanément, mais il avait été là et cela suffisait pour le moment.

Tous deux s'installèrent dans la cuisine sous le regard bienveillant de Kate. Duo se força à grignoter un croissant pour faire plaisir à son ami et but lentement son café jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne le fasse tiquer.

« C'est quoi ce costume ?

- C'est pour le rendez-vous de ce matin.

- Hein ?

- Tu as rendez-vous avec maître Wufeï Chang dans une heure et demi pour la lecture du testament. Tu dois y aller, tout comme Kate, William, celle qui a engendré le plus gros connard de cette planète, l'ami – mignon, mais sûrement très con – du plus gros connard de cette planète et j'ai nommé : le plus gros connard de cette planète. J'oublie certaines personnes, mais le principal est là. »

Duo aurait volontiers pouffé en entendant cette déclaration prononcée avec le plus grand sérieux, si la perspective de voir tout ce joli monde ne le mettait pas aussi mal à l'aise. Il repoussa la viennoiserie qu'il venait d'émietter sur la table.

« Je n'irai pas. Je crois m'en être assez pris plein la gueule ces derniers temps. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter le moindre imbécile alors tout un troupeau de connards.

- Les entrevues sont individuelles, tu n'en verras pas la queue d'un. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. »

Duo grogna, se moquant bien du penchant presque obsessionnel de Trowa pour les blonds auxquels il ne demandait surtout pas d'avoir une personnalité.

« Ça m'est égal. Il n'y a sûrement aucune trace de moi sur ces maudits papiers ! J'ai fait promettre à Odin de me laisser partir comme j'étais venu… à quelques détails près. Maintenant, j'ai une identité, des vêtements qui ne viennent plus du surplus de l'armée ou des associations pour SDF, quelques économies pour mes études… Rends-toi compte Trowa ! C'est plus que je n'aurais pu espérer ! Et puis, grâce à Odin, tu as obtenu le prêt de la banque et la licence pour le bar que Cath et toi avez monté. Il m'a apporté tellement d'autres choses… Je n'ai pas le droit de demander plus, je ne veux pas plus…

- Arrête de larmoyer Cendrillon. Ce matin, nous allons voir Wufeï pour entendre les dernières volontés d'Odin, il ne s'agit pas forcément d'argent, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a régit sa vie. Alors tu vas finir ce putain de croissant, aller mettre quelque chose de potable et on décolle. »

Duo leva la tête, prêt à répliquer, mais il ravala ses reproches alors que les yeux de Trowa brillaient autant que les siens. La bonté d'Odin ne s'était pas arrêtée à sa seule personne et Trowa déplorait également sa perte. Leurs vies auraient été si différentes à tous les deux s'il n'avait pas été là. Trowa trimerai encore à l'armée, Catherine collectionnerait toujours des petits boulots mal payés et lui-même serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Si Trowa avait été à sa place ce jour-là, Duo n'aurait jamais pu supporter sa disparition. S'il était mort ce jour-là, comment aurait réagi son ami, son frère ? Odin n'avait peut-être pas seulement sauvé sa vie.

« Que ce soit l'argent ou autre chose, je n'irai pas. Je ne suis pas sur ce fichu testament, il me l'a promis. Mes souvenirs de ces trois dernières années ne valent pas moins que quoique ce soit d'autre dans cette maison ou ailleurs…

- Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ! On s'en fout du testament, combien de fois faut-il te le répéter ? Nous y allons pour que Wufeï nous parle d'Odin, de ce qu'il voulait après sa mort, exaucer ses derniers souhaits…

- Je suis bien placé pour savoir…

- Tais-toi. Nous y allons aussi pour partager notre douleur. Il me semble que Wufeï est ton ami, non ?! »

Duo se mordit les lèvres réalisant sa bêtise et son entêtement stupide. Sa main s'avança au-dessus de la table et, morceau par morceau, il mangea son croissant. Ce n'était pas vraiment la lecture du testament qu'il redoutait, mais de savoir quand on l'obligerait à quitter la maison où il avait passé ces trois dernières années.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils pénétraient dans les bureaux de Wufeï et une secrétaire les mena directement à lui, frappant discrètement à la porte puis les laissant sur le pas. Wufeï apparut presque aussitôt, triste, tellement formel dans son attitude. Il avait troqué son costume noir contre un habit traditionnel blanc, se moquant bien du conformisme si strict de sa profession. Il s'effaça discrètement d'un pas sur le côté, voyant à qui il avait affaire.

« Entrez, je vous en prie.

- En fait, je vais peut-être vous laisser, vous et Duo…

- Non, M. Barton, vous êtes aussi concerné. »

Le Français haussa un sourcil, peut-être deux, et suivit Duo dans le bureau. Wufeï referma la porte et les observa un instant avant de s'approcher du natté et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu tiens le coup ?

- On fait aller. »

Wufeï le relâche presque aussitôt se contentant de cette réponse, mais surtout gêné de s'être laissé aller. Il contourna vite son bureau pour s'y asseoir, invitant les deux hommes à en faire de même. Duo se sentit coupable de ne pas être venu le voir plus tôt. Le Chinois avait perdu presque un père finalement et il n'avait peut-être personne vers qui se tourner pour affronter ce deuil. Iroko Yuy et même Heero n'étaient pas de ceux sur qui s'épancher de sa douleur. Wufeï était quelqu'un de renfermé qui s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le travail après la mort de sa femme. Il était seul et Duo se sentit égoïste d'infliger aux autres une peine qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir.

« Et toi ? Ça va ?

- Je m'y étais préparé… pas suffisamment. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- On s'y était tous préparé vu la situation, Odin également. Heero est au courant ?

- Pas encore. Odin m'a lâchement confié la tâche de lui annoncer. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en meilleurs termes en ce moment, ça risque d'être quelque peu orageux. Odin se savait malade depuis des années et il ne lui a jamais rien dit.

- Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis. Il aurait du lui dire, cela aurait pu changer tant de choses. »

Duo secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Il aurait du le prévenir lorsque la première tumeur s'est développée il y a quatre ans. Celle-ci était bénigne, mais celle qui l'a emporté… Il était en sursis et il le savait très bien. Il devait lui parler de son état de santé. De nous aussi.

- Il ne voulait pas élargir le gouffre entre Heero et lui.

- Tous ces mensonges ont eu le même effet…

- Le même oui. Il n'y a donc rien à regretter. »

Duo allait répliquer, mais Wufeï mit un terme à cette discussion, et à des regrets bien inutiles, en attrapant un épais dossier sur une étagère derrière lui.

« Faire le testament d'Odin a été assez fastidieux tellement il avait d'exigences qui se devaient d'être incontestables par la famille. J'ai travaillé dessus presque un an pour que les bénéficiaires d'Odin soient protégés.

- Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

- Certaines de ses décisions ne vont pas plaire et beaucoup diront qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête étant donné sa maladie. Difficile de justifier à la famille le fait qu'il ait légué quoique ce soit à des inconnus n'ayant aucun lien apparent avec lui comme toi et Trowa.

- Mais…

- Duo, laisse-moi finir. De toute manière, on ne peut plus rien changer maintenant. Odin a voulu parer toute éventualité aux vues des relations tendues que tu entretiens avec Heero et ne sachant pas jusqu'à quelles extrémités peut le pousser sa colère.

- Mme Yuy m'inquiète plus qu'Heero.

- Tu ne risques rien venant d'elle… En dehors de sa langue de vipère. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne fait plus partie de la famille Lowe. Bon, commençons. Trowa Barton… »

Ce dernier sursauta à l'annonce de son nom et devant le regard onyx du chinois.

« Il y a un an et demi, Mlle Catherine Bloom et M. Trowa Barton ont fait l'acquisition d'un bien immobilier pour lequel ils ont souscrit un emprunt qui n'a pas encore été remboursé dans son intégralité. Exact ?

- Euh, oui.

- Je vais éviter les formules juridiques pour être clair. A la mort d'Odin, une somme a été débloquée et versée à la banque auprès de laquelle l'emprunt a été souscrit.

- Il a payé une partie de l'emprunt ?

- Non, la totalité. Mlle Bloom et vous ne devez absolument plus rien à la banque. »

La mâchoire de Trowa s'affaissa. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Cette somme représentait plusieurs milliers de dollars, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars qui avait été investis dans la rénovation et la mise en route d'un bar branché dans lequel Catherine et lui avaient tout misé. Leur affaire marchait du tonnerre, mais il aurait fallu des années pour rembourser leur prêt. Tout à coup, un poids énorme s'ôtait de leurs épaules.

« Deuxième chose… »

Trowa se réveilla, effaré par ces deux petits mots.

« Mlle Bloom et vous n'êtes actuellement propriétaires que du rez-de-chaussée. Il y a six mois la société qui occupait les étages supérieurs a déménagé et Odin s'en était porté acquéreur. Aujourd'hui, il vous lègue ce bien, faisant de vous les propriétaires de l'immeuble. Vous pourrez y faire ce que bon vous semble : agrandissement de la surface commerciale, habitations, etc. »

Les lèvres de Trowa s'ouvraient et se refermaient de manière convulsive sans qu'aucun mot ne s'en échappe. Toujours maître de lui, il avait bien du mal à reprendre pied, surprenant fortement Duo à ses côtés. Wufeï, les mains croisées sur le dossier, fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Oui… N… Non. Enfin…

- Je crois que Trowa a juste du mal à réaliser.

- Oh. Il est vrai que devenir propriétaire d'un bien avoisinant le million de dollars peut surprendre. »

La mâchoire de Trowa se referma enfin en un claquement sec.

« Je… C'est très généreux et je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais pourquoi ?

- Odin avait beaucoup de respect pour vous. Vous avez toujours été aux côtés de Duo et au moment où vous avez appris leur relation, si vous aviez émis des réserves, vous n'aviez pas porté de jugement et les avez tout de même encouragé et soutenu. Par ailleurs, vous n'avez pas toujours eu une vie heureuse et malgré les difficultés vous avez su vous en sortir. Il voulait réparer une injustice et pensait que vous et Mlle Bloom méritiez d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour vous assurer un avenir.

- C'est bien trop.

- Etant donné l'étendue de sa fortune, sans compter ses biens immobiliers, je trouve qu'Odin a su faire preuve de parcimonie. »

Un rictus ironique imprima de légères fossettes sur les joues de l'Asiatique et même Duo se permit un sourire amusé.

« Quand je vais dire ça à Catherine…

- J'espère que vous ferez bon usage de tout ça. »

Trowa ne put qu'acquiescer, la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait exprimé toute la gratitude qui étreignait son cœur. Wufeï se tourna vers Duo dont le sourire s'effaça aussitôt, sa main cherchant instinctivement le bout de sa natte.

« Il ne m'a pas écouté…

- Pas vraiment. Malgré ce qu'on peut penser de lui, Odin n'a jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable. Duo, d'ici quelques jours une certaine somme va être transférée sur un compte à ton nom.

- Une certaine somme ?

- Cinq cent mille dollars pour être exact. Ils seront à ton entière disposition d'ici quelques jours et tu pourras les utiliser comme bon te semble. Il va sans dire qu'Odin espérait surtout que ce soit à bon escient, notamment pour tes études.

- Avec une telle somme, je pourrais vivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans rien faire.

- Je doute que tu choisisses cette option. Je comprends que cela te paraisse énorme…

- C'est une blague ? Enorme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tout cet argent ?!

- A toi de voir, mais si tu n'en sais rien, je te conseille de le laisser dormir à la banque et de ne pas te précipiter. Si tu veux en faire don, réfléchis-y bien. Une petite partie de l'héritage d'Odin, que cela soit des fonds ou des biens immobiliers, va être distribuée à différentes associations et cet après-midi je vais devoir faire part à Heero d'une jolie close l'obligeant à renforcer le soutien de la société aux associations caritatives.

- « L'obligeant » ?

- S'il veut récupérer les parts restantes de la société que possédait encore Odin… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Outre cette somme, tu hérites également de l'appartement de Paris où vous avez passé quelques semaines. Il faudra que tu reviennes me voir, tout comme M. Barton, pour signer les actes de propriétés et que je te mette en relation avec la personne qui s'en occupe à l'année. »

Duo secoua la tête.

« C'est de la folie. Odin, mais quel imbécile… »

Ces mots se désagrégèrent dans l'air, si peu crédibles alors que des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues et qu'un mince sourire ourlait ses lèvres d'amertume.

« Tu es la seule personne à en avoir passé le seuil avec lui, le seul à y avoir des souvenirs.

- De magnifiques souvenirs. »

Duo baissa la tête, cachant son visage. Un soupir s'échappa doucement. Trowa voulut s'approcher, mais le natté lui intima de ne rien faire.

« Il y a encore d'autres surprises ?

- Oui, mais pas du même ordre. Pour la maison, Heero en devient le propriétaire, mais tu as le droit d'y vivre.

- Il ne voudra jamais m'y voir. Me mettre à la porte est sûrement la première chose qu'il va faire, je suis étonné de ne pas l'avoir encore vu jeter mes affaires par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- Il n'a pas le droit de t'en interdire l'entrée, sinon il perdra ses prérogatives sur la propriété. Si son nom se trouve sur les papiers, tu as pourtant autant de droits que lui.

- Mais légalement…

- Odin s'est arrangé. Kate et William seront juges. Ils devront témoigner si Heero te refuse l'accès à la maison. De plus, si jamais il devait vendre, il devra impérativement te demander ton accord.

- Pourquoi me mêler à tout ça… de cette manière ?

- Odin tient… tenait beaucoup à la demeure. Son père l'avait fait construire et il y a passé la majeure partie de sa vie : avec ses parents, puis Iroko, Heero et enfin toi. Il pense qu'Heero la gardera, mais on ne sait jamais. Si Heero veut un jour la céder, il fallait que tu sois prévenu pour, peut-être, t'en porter toi-même acquéreur.

- Voilà bien une raison pour laquelle Heero ne la vendra jamais.

- Odin ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne à des étrangers. Je ne pense pas que cela arrive un jour. Heero et lui se connaissaient bien mal. »

Duo allait montrer les dents et se mettre à grogner, mais Wufeï lui lança un regard qui n'acceptait aucune remarque.

« Même si Heero ne l'a pas montré, il a été très affecté par la mort d'Odin. Il reste son père et ils n'ont pas toujours été en mauvais termes. Après l'enterrement, il aurait même giflé ma tante pour une parole de trop et s'est ensuite cloîtré deux jours dans son appartement.

- Ça ne me regarde pas.

- Je voulais juste éclaircir ce point. Dernière chose. Il faut que tu t'occupes de ce qui se trouve dans le bureau d'Odin…

- Il sait déjà ce que je vais en faire.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Je t'expliquerais peut-être, plus tard.

- Encore un secret.

- Non. C'est juste que ça ne te regarde pas. De toute manière, tu finiras par savoir ce que c'est. Tôt ou tard. »

Wufeï reçu un petit clin d'œil et l'espace d'un instant, il reconnut enfin Duo. Assez soulagé, Wufeï leur fit signer quelques papiers et ils reprirent rendez-vous pour les actes de propriétés. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Trowa et Duo sortirent enfin du bureau de Wufeï, encore un peu étourdis par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils avaient tellement lutté, jour après jour, pour survivre qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus. Ils n'auraient plus jamais le moindre souci d'ordre financier de toute leur vie. Depuis leur rencontre avec Odin, ils avaient enfin eut l'impression de ne plus être au ban de la société. Ils en faisaient désormais partie. Ils lui devaient tout.

Arrivés à la voiture. Trowa se tourna vers Duo.

« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On a beaucoup de choses à lui dire. »

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière.

- // -

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, les étoiles éclipsées par les milliers de lumières donnant presque une atmosphère diurne à la ville. Les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, une écharpe de laine anthracite retenant ses longs cheveux blonds, Zechs se présenta à l'entrée du building presque désert à cette heure avancée. Pas très assuré, il fit un geste au gardien qui lui ouvrit la porte de verre blindé d'une simple pression sur la commande. Zechs fit quelques pas, mal à l'aise, impressionné par l'immensité du hall et le bruit de ses pas qui se répercutait. Le gardien lui sourit.

« Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Heero Yuy…

- Monsieur Yuy vous attend. Montez dans l'ascenseur, je m'occupe de tout. »

Le gardien tapota sur son ordinateur et Zechs le remercia d'un signe de tête un peu timide. A peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'ascenseur que les deux portes se refermaient sur lui, le précipitant dans la cabine. Il s'appuya contre l'une des parois se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à venir. Il regrettait de s'être si facilement fait attirer ici, juste par quelques mots qui le mettaient en colère contre lui-même… Un ordre plus qu'une demande, mais il se laissait avoir à chaque fois. Les étages s'égrenaient lentement, il dépassa le dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau d'Heero, mais l'ascenseur continua sa course. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se décider à avancer. Ce dernier étage ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de visiteurs, encore fallait-il pouvoir imaginer l'existence d'une telle pièce.

Le toit était une structure de verre et de fer, forgé en arabesques stylisées, laissant paraître le ciel et renvoyant les reflets miroitant d'une piscine assez impressionnante composée de différents bassins. Une teinte bleutée et diffuse illuminait la pièce nuancée par la multitude de spots dispersés un peu partout. Le sol était une mosaïque colorée ou nageaient Poséidon et toutes sortes de créatures mythologiques. Zechs se dirigea vers les quelques transats dont un était recouvert d'un peignoir.

Heero ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, continuant de nager librement. Zechs s'avança, ôtant son manteau bien inutile face à la chaleur moite et étouffante qui régnait et releva les manches de son pull. Il s'assit sur un transat et attendit en regardant le corps évoluer avec facilité dans l'eau, les remous en déformant les contours. Les minutes passèrent, il ne saurait en dire combien, avant qu'Heero ne se tourne soudain vers lui et nage jusqu'au bord de la piscine.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ton arrivée.

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis que tu as quitté mon appartement avec Quatre, il y a bientôt deux semaines ; je peux donc bien choisir quand te signaler ma présence.

- Hum. J'étais occupé. Ce n'est pas que… la mort d'Odin. J'avais un contrat très important cette semaine : le rachat d'une partie des biens de la compagnie Oz.

- Et ?

- Les accords sont tombés à l'eau. Treize m'a vraiment pris pour un débutant et un incapable. Comme si me faire perdre quelques millions de dollars était une formalité. Finalement, ça s'est retourné contre lui et il se retrouve avec des biens invendables dont personne ne veut. Mais tu es déjà au courant de tout ça, non ? J'espère que ta sœur ne te doit pas d'argent, elle risque d'avoir du mal à te rembourser.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. C'est ça la raison de ton silence : ma sœur et son mari ?

- Non, il y a longtemps que je sais qui tu es. Elle et toi n'avez jamais été proches, je n'avais rien à craindre, l'entreprise non plus.

- Heero… Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. On sait très bien tous les deux que je ne te suis pas indispensable, qu'il n'y a pas de « nous deux ». Apparemment, tu vas bien, l'entreprise aussi et ton père ne t'a pas déshérité, alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? »

Heero baissa la tête, ses yeux suivant les reflets sur les remous de l'eau. Encore une fois, il avait cet air perdu, presque absent et Zechs se retint d'aller vers lui.

« Non, il ne m'a pas déshérité, juste enchaîné… Une belle chaîne dorée, une de plus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La maison, il nous l'a légué _à tous les deux_. Soit j'y renonce, soit je vais vivre avec lui. Vivre avec l'amant de mon père. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? »

Zechs soupira, il se moquait bien du comment ou du pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battait douloureusement, mais il s'y était préparé. Il se leva et s'accroupit au bord de la piscine, sa main allant caresser tendrement la joue d'Heero.

« Encore lui, je suis décidément trop naïf. Tout ne va pas toujours comme on l'aimerait… On aura au moins essayé. »

L'amertume de ces mots frappa Heero, le ramenant à l'instant présent, prenant rudement conscience de Zechs et de ses sentiments.

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'efforts à faire pour être avec moi. J'ai essayé… en vain. Je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment voulu que ça soit différent entre nous.

- C'est impossible. Je ne suis pas lui. »

Heero se hissa à moitié hors de l'eau à la force de ses bras et déposa ses lèvres fraîches sur celles de Zechs en un chaste baiser. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Heero allait s'avancer de nouveau, mais Zechs tourna la tête, esquivant son geste.

« Seulement si tu peux l'oublier toute une nuit. »

Heero se laissa à nouveau glisser dans l'eau, le visage fermé. Zechs secoua légèrement la tête, déçu de l'avoir trop bien compris, puis se releva pour aller chercher son manteau et son écharpe.

« Tu pourras venir chercher tes affaires quand tu veux, je risque de ne pas bouger de chez moi durant les deux semaines prochaines. »

Il allait partir, mais Heero sortit de la piscine aussi vite que possible et se plaça devant lui, barrant l'accès à l'ascenseur.

« Ne pense pas que tu n'étais là que par dépit ! C'était peut-être vrai au départ, mais par la suite si j'ai voulu l'oublier ce n'était pas à travers toi, mais pour nous deux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Zechs, beaucoup plus que ça, et j'ai énormément d'affection pour toi, mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. »

Zechs fixait obstinément la mosaïque, ses poings se fermèrent convulsivement. _Pas faits pour être ensemble_. Mais quelle putain de sale blague ! Il prit Heero dans ses bras se moquant bien de l'eau qui gouttait sur sa peau.

« Si seulement je t'avais rencontré plus tôt. Avant lui. »

Heero se laissa aller à l'étreinte, ses mains se posant sur les hanches de Zechs, son visage au creux de son cou.

« C'est ce que je me suis souvent dit.

- Duo Maxwell a déjà gagné, sans même avoir eu à se battre. Je n'ai aucune solution pour te reprendre à lui. Malgré toutes les folies que je suis prêt à faire pour toi, tuer quelqu'un que je n'ai même jamais vu n'en fait pas partie.

- Je ne vois pourtant pas d'autre moyen pour qu'il disparaisse. »

Zechs se mit à rire franchement, les sons résonnant dans la pièce, plongeant Heero dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Tu ne comprends décidément jamais rien. Tu l'as dans la peau, il n'est pas question qu'il disparaisse alors que tu as peut-être une chance. Quoique tu fasses, il ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain.

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Odin n'est plus là et, un jour, il fera son deuil. Laisse le temps passer, quelques mois pour que sa tristesse s'apaise, va le voir, excuse-toi pour l'immense connerie qui te caractérise si bien et montre-lui ce que je sais déjà : que toi aussi tu es parfois quelqu'un de bien. »

Zechs prit le visage d'Heero entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se détacha lentement de lui, les yeux brillants.

« Finalement, je crois que je t'enverrais tes affaires chez toi. Prend bien soin de toi.

- Toi aussi… Merci Zechs. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire contrit. Bientôt le tintement de l'ascenseur l'avertit de l'ouverture des portes derrière lesquelles il disparut, laissant Heero à ses regrets.

* * *

_Exit Zechs. C'est un petit chapitre, mais promis je me rattrape au suivant. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos cœurs.

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi.

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Merci d'être toujours là. ^^_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Heero avait laissé les journées s'égrainer, essayant de croire aux paroles de Zechs et aux espoirs qu'elles avaient fait naître. Le même écueil le faisait pourtant hésiter et l'empêchait encore de faire un premier pas. Si ses sentiments étaient sincères, il savait que ceux de Duo envers lui l'étaient également et qu'ils n'avaient sûrement rien de bienveillants ou d'affectueux et le temps ne passerait jamais assez à ses yeux pour les atténuer. Le temps passa pourtant, suffisamment pour consumer sa patience.

-

Kate jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, ignorant la buée qui recouvrait les carreaux. Elle frissonna à la vue de la neige qui recouvrait le parc autour de la maison depuis des semaines et étouffait le moindre bruit. Le silence qui régnait devenait de plus en plus insupportable et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accompagné William, parti faire les courses de la semaine. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prépare le déjeuner même si ce n'était que pour eux. Le mois de février venait de débuter et bientôt toute cette blancheur disparaîtrait, mais Kate doutait que cela change quoique ce soit à l'atmosphère pesante qui avait envahi chaque pièce de la demeure. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur sa tâche, chassant les pensées douloureuses qui l'assaillaient trop régulièrement.

Elle tendit soudain l'oreille, un bruit venant de dehors l'interpellant : le crissement des pneus sur les graviers de l'allée. Elle fronça les sourcils, il était trop tôt pour que William soit déjà de retour et personne n'avait prévenu d'une quelconque visite. S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée alors qu'une portière claquait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque, passant la porte, elle reconnut le visiteur qui observait la maison.

« Heero ! »

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant son nom et s'avança vers Kate qui le prit dans ses bras en guise de bienvenue.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas pensé être aussi heureux de revenir ici.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus de ta visite ?

- Je ne savais pas que je devais me faire annoncer chez moi.

- Quand on n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois… Enfin bref, c'est une très bonne idée en tout cas. Rentrons ! Il gèle, nous serons bien mieux à l'intérieur, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. William n'est pas là ?

- Non, je suis toute seule. Il est parti faire les courses.

- C'est vrai qu'on est lundi.

- Nos habitudes n'ont pas tellement changé. Parfois, nous avons même l'impression que rien n'a changé. Ce n 'est que furtif. »

Kate haussa les épaules un sourire faussement gai et sans conséquence sur ses lèvres fines. Heero acquiesça en silence. Pour lui, le changement avait été bien réel. Certes, lorsqu'il rentrait le soir ou se levait le matin, il suivait toujours la même routine parfois rompue par Quatre ou Wufeï, mais au travail c'était le jour et la nuit. Il était désormais l'actionnaire majoritaire de la société et l'ombre de son père semblait s'être totalement évanouie. Plus de comparaison, plus d'allusions à l'ancien PDG. Il était aujourd'hui le seul maître à bord et tous le savaient. Les réactions de ceux qui l'entouraient quotidiennement en avaient été évidemment transformées. On ne le regardait plus comme un jeune ambitieux aux dents trop longues uniquement présent grâce à la position de son père, mais comme celui qui pouvait faire tomber les têtes et qui méritait sa place au grand dam de certains. Pour Heero, Odin Lowe avait bel et bien disparu du jour au lendemain. Il ne s'en était senti ni soulagé, ni satisfait pour autant. Loin de là au contraire.

« La maison nous paraît tout de même si calme depuis qu'il est parti. »

Heero ne releva pas ses mots, l'image de Duo passant furtivement dans son esprit excitant les battements de son cœur. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine observant Kate s'affairer, savourant des sensations à nouveau familières.

« Tu déjeuneras bien avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'ai pris ma journée.

- Tu commences déjà à prendre des vacances ?

- C'est la première fois en huit mois. Et puis, j'avais quelques petites choses à régler. »

Heero se passa une main sur la nuque et reprit.

« En fait, nous n'avons… Enfin, je n'ai jamais abordé le devenir de cette maison. »

Kate baissa le feu sous ses casseroles et vint s'asseoir près d'Heero.

« C'est un sujet qui aurait du être réglé il y a plus de quatre mois, à la mort d'Odin.

- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point. William et toi êtes ici depuis plus de vingt ans et il n'est pas question que ça change sauf si telle est votre volonté.

- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Nous nous posions beaucoup de questions. Il est difficile de vivre et de travailler dans une maison en l'absence de son employeur.

- Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que du temps passe. J'ai parfois du mal à intégrer que je dois tout gérer ici, cela se faisait très bien sans moi. Et puis, je pouvais vous confier la maison sans aucune inquiétude. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi et pour lui.

- Quel est le problème alors ? Cette expression soucieuse ne te va pas.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante. Rien ne peut se passer ici sans que tu ne le saches. Il n'y a aucun problème à vrai dire. J'ai juste décidé de venir vivre ici.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle !

- J'ai déjà ramené quelques affaires. Il va falloir débarrasser l'une des chambres d'amis pour que j'y installe un bureau improvisé.

- Celle qui se trouve à côté de toi sera parfaite.

- Hn ?

- Ce sera plus pratique non ? Tu pourrais également occuper le bureau d'Odin à présent.

- Mais et Duo ? »

Kate fronça les sourcils devant l'hésitation d'Heero. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent enfin lorsqu'elle comprit.

« C'est vrai que c'est sa chambre en un sens, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y voit un inconvénient.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bons termes, je ne suis pas sûr que l'expulser de sa chambre soit très judicieux. A moins qu'il n'occupe celle d'Odin. »

Kate lui assena vivement une tape derrière la tête.

« « Celle de mon père » et non « celle d'Odin » je te prie. Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux ailleurs, mais respecte au moins sa mémoire dans cette maison et devant moi. Le temps où je te mettais des fessées n'est pas si loin, je recommencerais s'il le faut. »

Heero se retint de tous commentaires, bien qu'ils lui brûlent la langue, mais la soutint tout de même du regard. Quelque chose avait changé sans qu'ils s'en rendent bien compte jusqu'à cet instant. Kate était comme une seconde mère pour lui. Maintenant, c'était également son employée. Chose qui le mettait très mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas comment fixer de nouvelles règles et surtout les limites qu'ils ne devaient plus dépasser l'un comme l'autre. Aucun ne voulut lâcher le morceau et les lèvres de Kate finirent par se desserrer.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'auras rien à demander à Duo puisqu'il est parti.

- Comment ça parti ?! »

Heero s'était brusquement relevé. Sa chaise oscilla l'espace d'une seconde avant de se décider à tomber lourdement sur le sol carrelé. Kate soupira et alla redresser la chaise invitant Heero à se rasseoir, mais ce dernier s'écarta de la table pour aller s'appuyer contre l'évier.

« Il a passé les fêtes de noël avec nous, ainsi que Trowa…

- Où est-il ?

- Il ne supportait plus de rester ici. Il a fini son semestre et a demandé à être transféré dans un autre établissement.

- Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait pour filer.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici après la mort d'Odin alors tu n'as rien à dire. »

Heero détourna la tête de ses yeux larmoyants qui le fixaient avec colère.

« J'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles ! Si tu avais daigné venir ici plus tôt, tu aurais vu par toi-même à quel point Duo tenait à Odin et à quel point sa mort l'a affecté. Toi, tu as préféré rester caché, à ruminer ta douleur et ta colère sans te préoccuper de nous, du reste de ta famille. Si tu es venu pour continuer à cracher ton venin, tu peux être sûr que je ne resterai pas ici. As-tu seulement conscience à quel point tu ressembles à Iroko ? Tu deviens exactement comme elle. »

Kate sortit de la pièce telle une furie claquant sèchement la porte derrière elle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu, Heero regardait encore la porte sans la voir, son esprit trébuchant sur cette simple idée : il n'était plus là. Des semaines d'attentes à se persuader qu'il suffisait qu'ils soient ensembles sous ce toit pour que quelque chose se déclenche.

Colère, froideur, indifférence, résignation, acceptation : tant d'étapes qu'il avait imaginé, tourné et retourné dans sa tête dans l'espoir que Duo finisse par lui laisser une chance. Tout s'était soudainement arrêté sans retour possible en arrière. Il avait été bien naïf, tellement naïf.

Et cette remarque gratuite qui avait fait sortir Kate de ses gonds ! Il ferma les yeux. Il ne la pensait même pas. C'était sortit tout seul comme une habitude trop bien encrée. Il ne s'était rendu compte de son impact que trop tard. Encore de la méchanceté gratuite, de l'amertume et trop d'orgueil. Kate n'avait pas vraiment tord, il était bien le fils de sa mère et cette constatation le glaça littéralement. Il sortit soudainement de la pièce se dirigeant vers l'escalier dont il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui-même, qu'il sache pour enfin abandonner cette chimère. Arrivé devant la chambre, il reprit son souffle avant d'entrer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent devant la triste réalité. Tout y était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs avant que Duo ne l'occupe : des murs nus, des meubles vides et des draps qui prenaient doucement la poussière. Son odeur était à peine perceptible. Tout était tellement différent, rien ne lui ressemblait dans cette pièce. Sur le seuil de la chambre, ses derniers espoirs s'envolaient. Il la referma et, du coin de l'œil, avisa celle qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Il en tournerait la poignée une autre fois.

Il finit par retourner à sa voiture chercher les quelques affaires qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il enverrait William s'occuper du reste dans la semaine. Heero évita Kate toute la journée, rangeant vêtements et dossiers, réaménageant la bibliothèque pour pouvoir y travailler. Il était hors de question qu'il mette les pieds dans la chambre de Duo. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de celle de son père ne l'incitaient pas y pénétrer, quant au bureau de ce dernier… Il s'attendait presque à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur lui s'il y posait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Au soir, lorsqu'il se coucha enfin, son cœur résonna douloureusement. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été là, allongé à quelques mètres de lui de l'autre côté du mur, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et les draps, son torse s'élevant régulièrement tout comme son souffle glissant sur ses lèvres. Des picotements dans la nuque et les doigts, cette envie d'apaiser la chaleur qui le consumait. Tout cela aurait été plus supportable si Duo était là. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un « peut-être » alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un « jamais ».

Il le désirait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait aimé au premier au même moment. Sûrement pas, mais c'était là malgré tout. Il l'avait haï et le détestait encore pour ne pas laisser trop de place à des sentiments plus doux, mais à quoi est- ce que cela servait maintenant ?

Immobile dans le noir, il se retrouvait chez lui ; cette maison qu'il avait fui où il allait vivre dorénavant et reprendre une routine et d'anciennes habitudes, essayer de se faire une raison. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il méritait de les avoir perdu tous les deux, mais ça n'apaisait en rien ses sentiments, ni son ressentiment.

- // -

Il fallut quelques jours avant que Kate retrouve sa gaieté habituelle et se remette à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Tout semblait réglé comme du papier à musique, un peu trop ordonné d'ailleurs. Le matin son petit-déjeuner l'attendait dans la salle à manger avec le courrier, il partait travailler et lorsqu'il arrivait le soir son dîner l'attendait au même endroit. Il allait ensuite s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le pousse vers son lit. Seul le dimanche faisait exception. Il errait dans la maison, sortait avec Quatre parfois et discutait un peu avec Kate. Il apprit alors que Duo avait non seulement décidé d'être transféré dans une autre université mais surtout dans un autre pays. Il était reparti en France et s'était installé dans l'appartement que lui avait légué Odin. Kate avait été étrangement bavarde ce jour-là et Heero l'avait entendue parler pour la première fois du natté.

« Tu sais Heero, la première fois que j'ai vu Duo c'était à peu près trois mois après son accident. Odin l'avait convaincu de venir ici plutôt que de rester à l'hôpital. Il allait commencer la rééducation, les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes quant au fait qu'il remarche un jour et qu'il recouvre toutes ses capacités. Il m'a tout de suite fait une impression très forte, si différente de ce que l'on peut s'attendre à trouver chez quelqu'un dans son état. Plein de vie et de malice, on avait le sentiment que rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Il était convaincu que tout irait bien et que rien ne l'empêcherait de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Lorsque Odin est mort, j'ai cru que Duo n'y survivrait pas. Il a bien fait de partir, il lui fallait un nouveau départ. Et j'en viens même à me demander s'il reviendra un jour. »

Heero ne savait pas pourquoi Kate lui avait dit tout ça sans qu'il n'amorce cette conversation. La question du départ de Duo lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son retour et il s'était persuadé qu'elle était restée enfouie au fond de lui. Ces mots faisaient naître en lui de nouvelles interrogations. Il avait passé trop de temps à fermer les yeux et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Par la suite, Kate l'avait souvent surpris devant la porte du bureau d'Odin. Chaque matin, chaque soir, cette même curiosité le poussait à entrer dans cette pièce qui lui avait été toujours fermée. A chaque fois quelque chose le retenait et les jours passaient.

- // -

« Heero ! Heero ! Mais où est-il passé bon sang ? Heero ! »

Kate parcourait la maison en long, en large et en travers depuis une demi-heure pour trouver le maître des lieux. Elle pestait tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre lui, énervée de déployer autant d'énergie pour une si simple chose.

« Pourquoi être revenu si c'est pour se terrer dans un coin. Autant rester dans son appartement. Heero ! »

Elle passa dans le salon une énième fois et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une ombre bouger sur la terrasse. Elle s'avança vers l'une des portes fenêtre et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Tu pourrais peut-être répondre lorsqu'on t'appelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par ce froid ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- William est occupé et j'aurais besoin de toi pour porter des cartons.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire plus tard ?

- Non. Certains doivent être enlevés demain matin, il faudrait les laisser dans le garage pour l'enlèvement.

- Et pour les autres ?

- On doit les monter au grenier. Autant tout faire en une fois. Et puis, tu ne me parais pas débordé, non ? »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et rentra. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas gain de cause, alors pourquoi s'acharner. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à prendre le dessus sur ce petit bout de femme. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et la suivit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de son père et il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le visage de Kate réapparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu as l'intention de les faire léviter jusqu'à toi grâce au pouvoir de ton esprit ?

- A vrai dire, je m'étonne de ne pas les voir monter au grenier de peur de te contrarier.

- Tu es sûrement plus habitué à jouer les tyrans que moi. Tu viens m'aider ?

- Je ne veux pas entrer.

- On se demande bien pourquoi.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ton cas apparemment. Tu as peut-être vu quelque chose, mais tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'était alors arrête tes enfantillages. »

Abandonné dans le couloir, Heero respira un grand coup avant d'entrer à son tour. Son cœur se serra brutalement, non pas à cause de souvenirs douloureux ou de colère, juste en raison de cette impression de vide, celle d'une pièce inhabitée depuis trop longtemps, délaissée par le temps et figée depuis l'instant où elle avait cessé d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Kate l'attendait près d'une dizaine de cartons.

« J'ai trié les affaires de ton père. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux en faire, surtout pour les costumes. Je pense que les vieux vêtements vont aller à l'armée du salut, mais pour tout ce qui est bien trop coûteux… On peut les mettre au grenier en attendant.

- Hn.

- Il y a quelques bijoux : montres, chaînes, boutons de manchettes. Tu peux les récupérer, à toi de voir. On va commencer par ceux-là. »

Kate désigna une pile près de la porte. Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite heure pour tout porter au garage, puis au grenier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux petits cartons. Au fil des allers-retours, Heero avait perdu cette gêne qui lui vrillait l'estomac ne laissant que de la résignation teintée de mélancolie. Il embrassa la chambre du regard et soupira. Kate lui posa un carton dans les bras.

« Celui-là va dans le bureau, je vais jeter le reste. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà partie le laissant avec son fardeau. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant une échappatoire.

« Et merde ! »

Il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bureau et en tourna la poignée avant de pouvoir réfléchir d'avantage. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un fin rai de lumière s'élargissant alors qu'Heero avançait. Hésitant, il fit quelques pas sur le parquet, ses yeux s'agitant dans tous les sens pour tout voir. La pièce était beaucoup plus petite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et beaucoup plus simple aussi, éclairée par une fenêtre en face de la porte. A gauche, un mur recouvert de livres et un énorme fauteuil de cuir usé. A droite, un bureau de bois massif et une chaise. Le mur était également recouvert d'une bibliothèque contenant des dossiers et une multitude de carnets noirs.

Heero s'avança et posa le carton sur le bureau à la fois étrangement bien et terriblement déçu. Il avait idéalisé cette pièce depuis l'enfance s'imaginant qu'elle contenait des trésors et nombre de secrets alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus ordinaire. Il contourna le bureau et parcourut les étagères. Les dossiers concernaient toute la paperasse relative à la gestion de la maison et aux différentes propriétés, chose qu'il devrait consulter et dont Wufeï lui avait déjà fait un résumé. D'anciens albums photos précédant le départ de sa mère contenaient quelques photos d'Odin et de lui avec des annotations et d'autres plus récents qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'assit au bureau ses mains glissant sur le bois. Quelques stylos dans un pot, un sous-main et une lampe. Pas plus.

Heero ouvrit les tiroirs sans rien trouver de significatif hormis un magnifique stylo plume dans un élégant boîtier. Il fit pivoter la chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide. A chaque fois qu'il pensait faire un pas vers son père celui-ci semblait s'éloigner. Il inclina la tête et son regard tomba sur les carnets alignés les uns à côté des autres sur deux étagères. Il en attrapa un au hasard et l'ouvrit : des pages blanches recouvertes d'une écriture fine et nerveuse encore et encore, la plupart datées. Heero commença à les parcourir calmement, puis de plus en plus avide. Il finit par les tourner à toute vitesse sans les lire captant seulement quelques mots. Fébrile, il attrapa un autre carnet, un autre encore, les feuilletant sans arriver à croire ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains : son père avait tenu un journal. Chaque soir, il s'était enfermé dans ce bureau pour y écrire sa vie. Ce qui se passait à la maison, à la société, ses pensées, tout était fidèlement noté depuis… Heero ouvrit le premier carnet et lu les premiers mots. Juste une petite phrase.

_Je suis devenu papa. _

Il referma doucement le carnet et le reposa sur le bureau. Respirant un grand coup, il s'efforça de garder intacte l'impassibilité qui le caractérisait, malgré ce qu'il venait de découvrir. De ce qu'on lui avait laissé découvrir. C'était pour lui qu'on avait laissé tout ça car Odin, Kate ou même Duo auraient pu facilement les jeter. Encore un moyen de justifier les actes d'Odin, une manière de se jouer encore de lui ? Non, bien sûr. Heero fit taire sa rancune parce qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait de tous les ouvrir, de parcourir chacune de ces pages où toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient. Il revit le visage de son père qui s'estompa pour laisser la place à des yeux couleur crépuscule. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois dernières années tout autant tout autant que lors des vingt autres qui les avaient précédées et un semblant de raison lui criait que ne lire que les dernières pages d'une vie ne lui suffirait pas pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. Il en avait assez de se précipiter. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait déjà apporté. Il leva la tête en entendant Kate passer devant le bureau, il rangea chaque carnet bien à sa place et leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir rejoindre Kate pour finir de ranger les cartons. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris avant de soupirer de découragement. Heero ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de cette réaction et de tous les efforts que Kate fournissait continuellement pour que tout aille bien ici ou du moins soit proche de ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je vais le lire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

- Que tu m'attaches sur une chaise et m'y oblige.

- Je ne suis pas très patiente et j'ai William de mon côté.

- Je sais. Je veux juste avoir les idées claires pour tout lire sans rien oublier. Faire semblant…

- De ne pas être un formidable trou du cul. »

La mâchoire d'Heero aurait pu se fracasser par terre s'il n'avait été Heero Yuy. L'un de ses sourcils s'arqua légèrement laissant quelques secondes à Kate, surprise de son audace, pour s'éclipser. Heero resta dans la chambre de son père, marchant doucement sur le parquet. La pièce gardait encore son odeur, comme s'il allait passer la porte d'une seconde à l'autre. Heero chassa cette idée, tout ce qui pourrait le faire revivre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, se trouvait dans le bureau.

Quelques jours suffirent pour que Kate entende la porte du bureau se refermer, un soir après le dîner. Chaque soir après le repas, Heero s'enfermait revivant chaque moment de ces vingt-cinq dernières années. Revoyant au travers des yeux de son père son enfance, combien il avait été choyé et ce qu'il en avait coûté à Odin de passer plus de temps à la compagnie qu'à la maison. Puis, il y avait eu le divorce d'Odin et d'Iroko.

Heero qui n'avait jamais eu une excellente opinion de sa mère, commençait à se demander pourquoi ceux qui la côtoyaient ne cédaient pas à leurs pulsions meurtrières, lui le premier. On pourrait alors l'enterrer simplement dans un coin du parc. Elle l'avait proprement abandonné à son père et seule une pension alimentaire incommensurable aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle se trouvait également être pour beaucoup responsable des conflits qui l'opposaient Odin et lui. Tout cela naturellement renforcé par une adolescence ingrate et bien cruelle. Et plutôt que de se taire pour l'empêcher de se mettre définitivement du côté de sa mère, Odin avait enduré et fait tout ce qu'un père devait faire et Heero avait fini par partir.

A chaque page, le cœur d'Heero se gonflait de regrets, de remords et de colère envers cette femme et envers lui-même. Odin avait peut-être eu des torts, tout comme il avait eu les siens. Heero s'en voulait de lui avoir tourné le dos et de n'avoir pas compris à quel point cet homme l'avait aimé et comme il aurait été facile de mettre à bas toutes les barrières qui les avaient séparés. L'amour qu'il avait eu pour son père refaisait douloureusement surface alors que sa bêtise et son orgueil le coulaient dans des abysses de honte.

Une gratitude se fit également dans son cœur envers Kate, William, Gwladys et Wufeï sur qui Odin avait reporté un peu d'amour paternel. Grâce à eux, il n'avait pas était seul lorsque sa première tumeur était apparue et avait été soignée. Epoque à laquelle Heero avait reçu un appel de son père, le premier depuis des mois qui fut l'origine d'une longue liste de messages sur son répondeur et de mails restés sans réponses. Heero lut encore quelques pages jusqu'à ce que ses yeux glissent sur une écriture précipitée et irrégulière. Son estomac se noua et un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il y était arrivé, il le savait. Il regarda l'heure, plus proche de l'aube qu'il ne le croyait. Quelque chose le retenait encore de se jeter sur ses mots car aujourd'hui son regard n'était pas le même. Il avait réapprit à connaître son père et apprit à le comprendre, à saisir l'importance qu'avaient eut ses dernières années. Sa respiration se bloqua et il se lança.

_Le 4 Octobre 20.._

_Même maintenant ma main tremble et je peine à écrire. Pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Heero j'ai laissé une journée s'écouler sans ouvrir ce journal. Je n'ai pas pu écrire hier, mes pensées bien trop chaotiques contrôlaient mon corps et obscurcissaient mon jugement. J'ai du mal à rester assis à mon bureau, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je vois encore son sang sur mes mains ; j'en ai la nausée, une sensation persistante qui ne semble pas vouloir me quitter, jamais. Il faut que je me calme, que je remette de l'ordre dans les évènements. _

_Passé un certain âge, on pense à raison être en mesure de gérer toute situation qui se présente, mais on oublie trop facilement le contrecoup, ce qui va se passer après. Car même si on a fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, il reste les conséquences. Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, quelque chose qui m'a brutalement réveillé alors que je n'avais pas conscience de m'être endormi, du moins pas aussi profondément. Je me sens tout à coup vivant, pris de frénésie, mais également écœuré, bouleversé, en colère, triste… peut-être autre chose encore, tout est si confus. Tant de sentiments que je croyais éteints, si différents de mon amertume quotidienne. Je crois que ce qui va découler des évènements d'hier n'est pas encore défini car tout ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça. C'est impossible ! Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais changer maintenant. Tout de suite, je ne peux qu'écrire. _

_William est venu me chercher comme chaque soir et il devait me conduire à l'hôpital pour un examen de routine. Une seule chose avait alors eu un quelconque intérêt : une pluie diluvienne s'abattant sur New York depuis le matin, assombrissant les rues tout autant que la nuit. La journée avait passé au ralenti et j'avais hâte de la voir se terminer. William roulait tranquillement – comment pourrait-il en être autrement – se démarquant de la masse de gens qui grouillaient et s'impatientaient en raison des trombes d'eau. Rues parfois bloquées, appels de phares, klaxons, les gens voulaient rentrer chez eux. _

_Tout s'est en effet passé très vite, comme à chaque fois que l'on a quelque chose de vital à accomplir et que le temps nous en empêche. Pas besoin de donner beaucoup de détails, les accidents sont étonnamment simples en général. _

_William s'est arrêté à un feu qui venait de passer au orange. La voiture qui nous suivait a déboulé sur notre gauche bien décidée à passer avant le rouge. William a klaxonné et c'est là que je l'ai vue : une jeune fille frêle enroulée dans un long manteau noir, les cheveux dégouttant de pluie, courrait pour traverser la rue. Les phares ont brusquement révélé son visage et ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Elle a essayé de reculer, mais c'était trop tard. La voiture l'a percutée, l'envoyant rouler sur le trottoir comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le temps s'est comme suspendu l'espace d'une seconde où ce corps aux membres disloqués était la seule chose qui pouvait m'atteindre. Puis le bruit revint, le chauffard avait filé. Mon cœur s'est brusquement mis à battre, à cogner violemment contre ma poitrine. Le temps reprenait sa course trop vite. _

_J'ai dit à William de se garer et d'appeler les secours alors que je sortais et m'agenouillait près d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas et je n'osais la toucher de peur d'empirer les choses. Le bas de son corps… Je ne peux pas le décrire car je ne voulais pas le voir. Du coin de l'œil je distinguais toute l'horreur de cet accident et je ne voulais pas en savoir d'avantage. Je ne pouvais alors qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'elle allait ressentir. L'imagination sous-estime grandement la douleur. _

_Un gémissement me sortit de cet état de spectateur passif. Un soubresaut souleva violemment sa poitrine suivit d'un hurlement de douleur presque inhumain. Je l'ai maintenue au sol lui évitant au maximum de bouger alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Ses cris diminuèrent se muant en plaintes. J'ai commencé à lui parler doucement, essayant de focaliser son attention sur moi, de la rassurer autant que possible. Elle a mis quelques instants à s'immobiliser, son souffle toujours erratique. La mâchoire serrée, elle a soudainement ouvert des yeux pleins de larmes les plongeant dans les miens : de grands yeux sombres et brillants. _

Votre main.

_La voix grave m'a surpris autant que sa demande. Je lui ai pris la main qui enserra la mienne avec bien plus de force que je n'aurais cru en trouver dans un corps en cet état. Les larmes se sont mises à couler sur son visage. Elle a secoué la tête comme pour les chasser et a poussé un cri de colère._

Je ne mourrai pas sur ce trottoir !

_Il y avait tant de conviction dans ses mots, une rage, une volonté de vivre qui ébranlèrent quelque chose en moi. J'ai observé son visage avec surprise : celui d'un jeune homme, d'un gamin plus jeune qu'Heero. Un visage fin, des cheveux longs et ces grands yeux qui me l'avaient fait paraître telle une fille, mais aussi une mâchoire un peu carrée, d'épais sourcils et à peine l'ombre d'une barbe sur sa peau pâle. _

Ne me laissez pas tout seul.

_Rien n'aurait pu me faire bouger et je l'en assurais. William m'a averti de l'arrivée des secours et l'a recouvert d'une de ces couvertures argentées. Nous avons attendu l'ambulance sous la pluie, sans un mot. Ses yeux sont restés grands ouverts, rivés sur l'obscurité du ciel. Il n'a pas voulu lâcher ma main même au moment de monter dans l'ambulance. Il s'est mis à me parler et ce jusqu'à l'hôpital d'une voix à peine audible. Il semblait terrifié à l'idée de fermer les yeux et continuait à se raccrocher à moi. Juste quelques minutes avant que l'on arrive et que je sois obligé de me détacher de lui. _

_Il s'appelle Duo. Il aime les livres et la ville de New York. Il a dix-sept ans et hier soir je pensais qu'il allait mourir. _

_Pas besoin de décrire la nuit dernière. Une nuit qui ne m'a apporté aucune réponse, me plongeant dans l'indécision la plus totale. Je me suis levé en même temps que le soleil, ai pris mon petit-déjeuner puis William m'a conduit à la société. Il devait ensuite aller au poste de police faire une déposition. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire de mon côté. _

_J'ai pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, je ne voulais voir personne et encore moins que cette journée s'inscrive dans ma routine comme si tout était normal. Marchant autour de la piscine, je revoyais les infirmiers pousser le brancard vers la salle d'opération et les médecins s'affairant bruyamment. Des détails me revenaient par dizaines alourdissant mon cœur. Je pensais à sa famille qui devait se trouver à ses côtés, m'imaginant leurs visages portant la même douleur que j'avais lue sur le sien. Des parents anéantis._

_Si cela avait été Heero. Si l'on m'appelait en pleine nuit pour m'apprendre son décès, ma vie s'arrêterait elle aussi, mon cœur écrasé par la peine. Les larmes me sont alors venues aux yeux et reviennent alors que j'écris. La maladie que je porte me parait égoïstement salutaire. Je n'aurai jamais à subir cette souffrance et je vais garder éternellement l'image d'un jeune homme en pleine santé et aux capacités limitées uniquement par un sale caractère que les années devraient heureusement arranger. Je suis si fier de lui._

Heero lâcha le carnet sur le bureau. Les yeux dans le vague, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Rester assis dans le fauteuil lui demandait tout à coup une volonté considérable. Il se releva et sortit précipitamment avant de s'élancer dans le couloir et de descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Attrapant ses clés et sa veste, il se rua dehors. Les phares de sa voiture éclairèrent la cour de graviers avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres.

- // -

L'aube commençait à se lever timidement. Heero frissonna. Un vent léger, à peine un souffle glissa sur le haut de son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. Le printemps se dévoilait tout juste et le froid était encore bien présent laissant un arrière-goût amer, une impatience contenue de voir l'été et d'en ressentir la chaleur.

L'herbe ondula un instant, de même que les feuilles d'un vert profond qui habillaient les arbres. Heero dépassait lentement les stèles de marbres sombres, laissant ses pas le porter sur un chemin qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Cela faisait bientôt six mois. Six mois qu'il n'était pas revenu, qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur ce nom, cette pierre sans épitaphe. Pas de « père aimé », de « mari choyé » ou d' « ami loyal », juste un nom, deux dates et des fleurs depuis longtemps fanées, prêtes à tomber en poussière au premier contact.

Il huma l'air, se rappelant de l'odeur de la terre, de l'herbe et de la sève des arbres qui bordent le cimetière. Une odeur presque apaisante si ce lieu ne ressassait pas tant de mauvais souvenirs et tant de tristesse.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient la rosée qui s'évaporait lentement et réchauffaient doucement son corps. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, se remémorant soudainement un pique-nique dans l'herbe un jour d'été, mais lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent sur la tombe des extraits du journal d'Odin se mirent à défiler dans sa tête, empêchant toute pensée cohérente, tourbillonnant sans cesse : des morceaux de son enfance, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison et de tout ce qui s'y raccrochait, de tous ceux pour qui il avait de l'affection. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, il avait fait tant de mal autour de lui, la plupart du temps consciemment, mais il n'avait que trop sous-estimé les conséquences. Du mal aux gens dont il était aimé malgré tout et malgré lui, du mal aux gens qu'il avait cru détester. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et le visage perdu entre ses mains, il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de douleur et de honte, de regrets et d'impuissance. Il était trop tard pour s'excuser, pour lui demander pardon, trop tard pour lui dire merci ou au revoir. Il n'avait pas su saisir l'occasion et trouver le courage d'avouer à son père qu'il l'aimait.

S'il pouvait être là à cet instant, près de lui, sa main sur son épaule. Il voulait réentendre encore et encore les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés comme un pardon absolu. Ses sanglots redoublèrent brisant le calme du cimetière, mais pour Heero tout était silencieux et sombre. Il était seul et cette constatation l'accablait, comme un poids le clouant au sol.

Il essayait vainement d'essuyer ses joues, mais de nouvelles larmes venaient s'y échouer comme une source intarissable. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il appuya la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux fermés, mais cela ne changea rien. Sa respiration devenait difficile, entrecoupée par les hoquets et les reniflements. Il oscillait doucement entre l'abattement total et un long éclat de rire désespéré. Il se voyait soudain à genoux dans l'herbe, son costume souillé par la terre encore humide de rosée. Il se sentait tellement pitoyable que c'en était risible. Il respira à fond plusieurs fois, s'imposant un retour au calme. Les yeux toujours fermés, il luttait contre l'envie de pleurer à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, il n'aurait pu les retenir. Il les répéta, des sanglots dans la voix jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent leur sens. Heero finit par reporter son regard sur les lettres gravées.

« Voilà que je me mets à parler tout seul devant une tombe, c'est ridicule. »

Pourtant quelques minutes à peine passèrent avant que d'autres mots, beaucoup d'autres ne suivent, des paroles de repentir et d'excuses qui allégeaient son cœur, mais pas sa tristesse. Lorsqu'il ressortit du cimetière une heure plus tard, il se sentait apaisé.

Les yeux encore rouges et gonflés, le visage marqué par les larmes et un costume tâché par l'herbe et la terre, il se mit à sourire malgré tout cela. Il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable, mais ça lui était bien égal. Il releva la tête, serein et décidé. Il avait été ignoble et il en porterait la croix toute sa vie, celle de ne pas avoir profité assez de son père, mais il n'avait pas perdu le droit d'avancer pour autant et de s'améliorer. Il ne remarqua même pas les agents d'entretiens qui le regardaient sortir du cimetière surpris par l'expression de son visage. Oui, il était temps de changer.

* * *

_Plus qu'un !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Des bleus sur nos coeurs.

**Disclaimer :** même pas une petite molécule de l'un d'entre eux.

_Ca y est, c'est le dernier. Je blablate donc pas et vous laisse lire. ^^ Juste un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont restés jusqu'à la fin. _**Chapitre 10**

* * *

La fin de la réunion avait sonné. Heero remercia ses collaborateurs et les laissa s'enfuir de bon cœur. Il était tard et chacun voulait rentrer chez soi, lui également. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Gwladys était encore derrière son bureau, un air mutin sur le visage et ses yeux brillant d'une satisfaction à peine retenue.

« Je vous croyais partie depuis longtemps.

- Désolée M. Yuy, mais j'avais une dernière petite chose à régler.

- Merci pour votre travail, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche. »

Heero se dirigea vers son bureau, mais au moment où il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle resta close.

« Vous avez fermé le bureau ?

- Pas vraiment, même si je suis un peu fautive.

- Fautive ?

- Il semblerait que j'ai quelque peu effrayé M. Winner, il s'est alors barricadé dans votre bureau. Rien n'a pu l'en faire sortir depuis une heure, pas même le passage de Ryan du service comptabilité, ni le livreur venu réapprovisionner le distributeur de boissons. »

Heero posa ses dossiers et posa une fesse sur le bord du bureau.

« Vous avez fait peur à Quatre ?

- Terroriser serait plus juste.

- Nous devons ce miracle uniquement à votre personne ou y a-t-il une méthode appréhendable pour le commun des mortels ?

- J'ai bien peur que seules les femmes détiennent ce secret.

- Quelle déception. »

Gwladys lui adressa un regard complice qui les étonna tous les deux, même si ce n'était pas le premier. Heero se tourna vers son bureau.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le doubles des clés ? »

Gwladys acquiesça alors qu'Heero se penchait pour appuyer sur l'interphone. Il n'eut même pas le temps de desserrer les lèvres que la voix de Quatre s'éleva.

« Vous pouvez toujours sonner, succube infernale, mais je ne vous ouvrirai pas pour autant ! Je suis parfaitement capable de vous coller un procès pour harcèlement sexuel. La femme qui osera me toucher n'est pas encore née ! »

Heero relâcha le bouton alors que Gwladys le regardait très sûre d'elle.

« Explications.

- M. Winner est arrivé telle une tornade, sûr de son bon droit quant à aller et venir dans nos locaux comme dans un moulin. Qu'il soit le bienvenu ici ne le dispense pas de montrer un certain respect.

- Jusque là, je vous suis.

- Je lui ai refusé l'entrée de votre bureau, certes c'était plus par contradiction…

- Venez en au fait.

- Il a essayé de me faire du charme.

- Tactique habituelle lorsque toutes les autres ont échoué.

- C'était tellement pitoyable que j'ai voulu le prendre à son propre jeu. Persuadée qu'il n'a jamais été avec une femme, je lui ai dit que je serai on ne peut plus ravie de le déniaiser en des termes un peu crus. Il semble que j'ai été des plus convaincantes puisqu'il est parti en courant dans votre bureau. »

Lorsque l'image de sa secrétaire aguicheuse et lubrique commençant à s'approcher dangereusement de Quatre s'imprima dans son esprit, Heero éclata d'un rire franc résonnant dans toute la pièce. L'interphone se mit aussitôt à sonner.

« Heero, c'est toi ?

- Oui Quatre et j'aimerais beaucoup entrer dans mon bureau.

- Elle est encore là ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce princesse, ton samouraï servant va faire fuir le vilain dragon.

- Très drôle. »

Un tour de clé se fit bientôt entendre. Heero remercia Gwladys d'être restée et put enfin accéder à son bureau. Quatre était assis dans le canapé, les traits légèrement crispés.

« Tu t'avoues enfin vaincu ?

- Oui, ton cerbère est le plus fort. Le jour où elle mourra, il faudra lui ériger un joli monument dans un cimetière pour chiens.

- La défaite te rend mesquin.

- Tu n'as pas failli te faire violer par une quinquagénaire frustrée. Elle m'a agrippé tel un poulpe géant.

- Et bien sûr tu n'es pas assez grand pour te défendre tout seul.

- Elle m'a pris par surprise ! »

Heero desserra sa cravate et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Quatre se leva d'un bond.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! Tu te lèves, tu vas prendre une douche dans ta magnifique salle de bain privée et on décolle.

- Quatre je suis mort, je sors d'une réunion assommante.

- Raison de plus. J'ai découvert un bar très sympa et j'ai bien envie de me régaler de ta bonhommie naturelle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me biturer.

- C'est parfait.

- Ni de me retrouver dans un autre lit que le mien.

- Tu rentreras en taxi !

- Tu ne pourras donc pas me ramener ? Comme c'est étrange.

- La chasteté expliquerait-elle ton humeur de merde ?

- En toute petite partie… Bien que je ne préfère pas me remémorer à quand remonte la dernière fois.

- Du moment que cela ne se compte pas en mois. »

Un silence abattu se profila entre eux alors que les yeux de Quatre s'élargissaient et qu'Heero faisait très sérieusement quelques statistiques en comptant sur les doigts de ses deux mains.

« Par pitié Heero va prendre une douche et viens avec moi. Au moins pour prendre un verre, ok ? »

En l'espace d'un instant, son costume s'était transformé en un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et une veste hors de prix était posée sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise dans un bar enfumé. L'endroit était agréable, la musique pas trop forte négligeant heureusement les tubes à la mode complètement débilisants et les gens pas trop bruyants. Heero jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui alors que Quatre essayait de capter l'attention d'une serveuse sans succès.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elles le font exprès.

- Tu es parano, Heero.

- Vraiment ? Je ne veux pas faire un nouvel exemple de ma vanité ou de mon orgueil, mais tu en connais beaucoup des bars où l'on attend plus de dix minutes pour avoir un verre ?

- Remarque judicieuse. »

Heero se tourna vers le bar, se motivant intérieurement pour se lever et aller chercher leurs consommations. Son regard se figea avant de revenir furieux sur Quatre qui observait les joueurs de billards au fond de la salle.

« Dis-moi que c'est une heureuse coïncidence.

- Je peux te le dire, mais tu ne me croirais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai marre que tu te morfondes et c'est un bon moyen d'obtenir des infos sur Duo.

- Il y a d'autres façons pour ça.

- Devenir ami avec M. Muscles pourrait être utile…

- Je ne parle pas avec les Néandertaliens.

- Si tu parles avec M. Muscle, il le dira à Duo qui, lui, croira que tu t'intéresses encore à lui allant jusqu'à t'abaisser à venir voir Mister Musculator et peut-être qu'il te manque.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder des soaps.

- Et puis, il est carrément canon.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de taper dans les débiles.

- Tu sais bien que les rôles sont inversés. Je ne « tape » dans rien, moi, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Décidément, rien ne servait de discuter avec Quatre. Heero se tassa un peu plus dans son siège alors qu'un homme de haute stature approchait.

« Bonsoir ! »

L'exclamation de Quatre n'éveilla pas la moindre attention.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici M. Yuy.

- Je vous assure que c'est réciproque.

- En effet, tout est de ma faute ! Quatre Winner, enchanté. »

Il avait tendu sa main avec un sourire charmeur et le tout fut dédaigneusement ignoré. Trowa se tourna quand même vers lui.

« Trowa Barton.

- Vous êtes l'ami de Duo ?

- C'est une véritable question ?

- De la politesse simplement. »

Trowa acquiesça impassible.

« Heero et moi espérions passer une bonne soirée…

- Vous avez choisi le mauvais endroit.

- Pourtant, je me sens à l'aise ici et je trouve ce bar extrêmement sympathique. »

Trowa haussa un sourcil, seul signe de contrariété. Il s'éloigna pour revenir avec deux verres d'eau qu'il posa sur la table.

« Bonne soirée. »

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à son verre puis à Heero qui louchait sur la porte de sortie.

« Quel caractère.

- Toujours convaincu que ton idée était bonne.

- Absolument. J'adore la vue et il n'a pas l'air aussi stupide que tu le dis, sinon il nous aurait simplement mis dehors.

- Ravi pour toi. »

Heero vida son verre d'eau par réflexe et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Très loin. C'est ton idée, débrouille-toi avec George de la Jungle.

- Juste une question avant que tu ne me fausses compagnie : est-ce que je marque un point à chaque haussement de sourcils ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est assez compliquée comme ça ?

- Y a rien de plus simple qu'une partie de jambes en l'air et qui sait, il me fera peut-être des confidences sur l'oreiller.

- Bien. Alors, si tu arrives à tes fins malgré son antipathie flagrante pour toi, j'espère que tu l'auras assez mis en colère avant pour que tu aies du mal à t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la colère que je vise, mais s'il faut en passer par là… Pourquoi pas. »

Heero secoua la tête et s'en alla. Quatre héla une serveuse et commanda un whisky. Un nouveau verre d'eau arriva. Le blond sourit et chercha des yeux le patron des lieux qui se trouvait toujours derrière le bar à servir. Il quitta son siège pour aller se percher sur l'un des hauts tabourets. Trowa ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil, trop occupé pour attendre un quelconque signe du jeune homme qui sirotait tranquillement sa flotte. Un verre de whisky finit pourtant par atterrir devant lui.

« Partirez-vous si vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à servir de l'alcool dans cette ville et prétendre savoir ce que je veux est très présomptueux.

- Il n'y a aucune présomption juste un manque total de personnalité chez vous qui tend au prévisible. Vous n'alliez pas partir avec lui. Vous voulez rester juste par défi, parce que cela me contrarie.

- Vous vous donnez trop d'importance. Je ne cherche pas à vous contrarier, cela ne rentre pas dans mes intérêts. Ai-je un peu plus de personnalité maintenant ?

- M. Winner, parler avec vous ne m'intéresse pas, qui que vous puissiez être ou quelque intérêt que je pourrais vous découvrir au détour de quelques mots échangés. Je ne porte pas Heero Yuy dans mon cœur et le peu que je sais de vous me suffit. Je vous prierai donc de partir, je peux même vous pousser vers la sortie s'il le faut.

- Vous oseriez me jeter dehors ?

- Sans aucune hésitation. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Quatre sentait que cette petite joute verbale amusait son adversaire autant que lui, pourtant cela n'avait plus rien d'un jeu.

« Si vous venez avec moi, cela m'est égal. »

Trowa haussa un sourcil, les yeux de Quatre se mirent à briller.

- // -

Heero avait quitté le bar hors de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Quatre qui essayait de l'aider comme il pouvait. Mais à quoi est-ce que ça pouvait bien l'avancer de parler avec M. Muscles ? Et ce qui l'énervait le plus : pourquoi Quatre l'avait-il laissé partir si facilement ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne faisait rien au hasard et avoir mené Heero jusqu'à ce bar ne lui apportait rien du tout, s'il en repartait aussitôt. Et puis, avoir gain de cause auprès de lui était quasi impossible pourtant, pas de tentatives, ni d'argumentaires pour le faire rester, ni de poursuites sur le trottoir. Il fit volte-face alors qu'il s'apprêtait à héler un taxi et shoota dans une poubelle. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester ! Il ne lui avait rien demandé !

Il resta là, à faire les cents pas devant l'entrée, hésitant à partir, rechignant à donner une quelconque satisfaction à son ami. M. Muscles finirait bien par le mettre dehors à un moment donné. Sa veste sur le bras et les mains dans les poches, il se mit à attendre patiemment que le propriétaire des lieux donne à Quatre son premier baptême de l'air par impulsion manuelle avec atterrissage forcé dans une benne à ordure. La soirée avançait doucement, de plus en plus de gens encombrait les trottoirs et les rues ne désemplissaient pas. Un bus aux néons blancs s'arrêta à quelques mètres laissant des gens fatigués de leur journée descendre pour rentrer chez eux. Il allait détourner le regard lorsqu'un jeune homme en tee-shirt noir avança vers lui, un sac en bandouillère à demi déchiqueté pendant le long de son corps. Quelque chose dans son allure lui était familier. Il se pencha un peu pour voir son visage baissé, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut dépassé qu'il devint sûr. Heero lui prit le bras et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement lui donnant le tournis. Duo leva les yeux surpris et se dégagea brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne veux pas te voir ! »

Il se détourna et avança vers le bar.

« Duo attend… S'il te plaît. »

A son grand soulagement, Duo sembla l'écouter.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Quatre m'a fait venir ici sans que je ne sache ce qui m'attendait.

- Et maintenant que tu sais ? Tu avais l'air prêt à parti.

- J'ai vu Trowa et je sais bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de me voir… Depuis quand es-tu revenu de Paris ? »

Duo se tourna vers lui en soupirant.

« Je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais que ça serait plus simple comme ça. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas voulu que je reste chez Odin de toute manière. On se détestait mutuellement, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

- « Détestait », ce n'est plus le cas ? »

Heero avait senti naître une étincelle d'espoir au fond de lui.

« Soyons clairs Heero, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ce que tu as fait subir à Odin alors que tu étais tout pour lui. Tu es un enfoiré, mais je ne te déteste plus. Tu me fais pitié, car comme je l'avais dit : maintenant, tu es tout seul. »

Duo plongea son regard dans le sien, empli de lassitude et de tristesse. Heero ne savait quoi répondre à tant de vérité, mais jusqu'à cet instant, il avait supporté cette solitude, mais elle l'étouffait de plus en plus alors que la seule personne qu'il désirait voir partager sa vie était à portée de main sans qu'il ne puisse jamais la toucher.

« Je trouve qu'on est très bien l'un sans l'autre, donc ne reviens plus, ok ?

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit.

- On en arrive encore au même point : ce que tu veux.

- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer et comment te faire comprendre. Il n'est pas question de moi. Tu étais le compagnon de mon père, tu as de l'affection pour Kate, William et Wufeï et tu comptes pour eux. Et tu as autant le droit que moi de vivre dans cette maison et tu y seras toujours le bienvenu.

- Heero arrête les excuses bidon…

- Ce n'est pas que du vent et tu le sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir apprendre à se supporter ou à s'ignorer lorsqu'on se trouve dans une même pièce. Tu veux faire une croix sur ces trois dernières années peut-être ? On ne peut pas vivre sans se voir ou se croiser.

- On l'a très bien fait ces derniers mois, non ?

- Tu veux qu'on joue à cache-cache pendant des années ? Comment j'arriverais à te demander pardon alors ? Duo je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- J'ai enfin compris à quel point j'ai été… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour me qualifier ! J'avais tort, j'ai été le roi des cons, je comprends maintenant…

- Tu aimerais avoir une autre chance ? Mais je te l'ai déjà donnée.

- Et comment voulais-tu que je l'accepte : comment voulais-tu que je digère tout ça, tous ces mensonges alors que je prenais conscience des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Vous m'avez donné la chance de vivre avec vous sans me dire la vérité, vous me faisiez la charité de m'accepter sans vous dévoiler. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule opportunité, celle que tu es venu me donner ce soir-là. J'ai été un connard fini, mais accepte le fait que vous auriez du me parler.

- C'était la décision d'Odin…

- Décision que tu ne cautionnais pas, autant que me cacher sa tumeur… Toi-même tu savais que c'était un mauvais choix.

- Ça ne t'excuse en rien.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé pour tout et que si tu souhaites revenir, tu le peux. A toi de voir également si je reste ou pas.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Cette maison, c'est Odin… mais il n'y est plus.

- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne aux gens qu'il aimait. »

Duo tourna son visage vers la rue, les phares des voitures se reflétant dans ses yeux brillants. Heero n'osait bouger sentant l'hésitation affluer dans le cœur de Duo, voyant son regard se troubler et les sentiments antagonistes qui s'y reflétaient.

« Tu as lu le journal ?

- En partie.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis arrêté au jour de ton accident.

- Pourquoi ?

- En lisant le journal, j'ai appris à connaître mon père et je sais déjà pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne préfère pas lire la suite. Si je dois apprendre à te connaître vraiment c'est par toi et pas au travers de ses pages. A connaître votre histoire ce serait mieux si tu me la racontais. Je veux t'entendre, savoir tout de vous et de toi, être celui qui sera prêt un jour à tout sacrifier pour toi, même si je m'en sens déjà capable. »

Les lèvres de Duo s'entrouvrirent légèrement et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il ne savait plus où il en était et que penser de tout ça. Il regarda Heero un peu perdu.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas important. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu partes faire tes valises dans l'instant, ni même dans les semaines qui viennent. C'et à toi de décider. Il fallait qu'on mette certaines choses au point.

- La perte d'Odin est trop présente encore, trop douloureuse. J'ai du mal à aller au-delà de ça. Peut-être un jour, mais je ne sais pas.

- Cela peut prendre tout le temps possible, en attendant tu peux voir Kate et Wufeï, venir à la maison ou à la société, fais comme bon te semble. Ne prends pas ça comme une autorisation ! C'est juste comme ça, enfin je veux dire… Tu comprends. Je t'attendrai. »

Heero eut un sourire forcé.

« Peut-être à bientôt... peut-être à jamais. »

Duo acquiesça et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux pour la première fois.

« Oui. Peut-être. »

La respiration d'Heero se bloqua et ses poumons se mirent à la brûler, il allait avancer la main, mais se retint presque aussitôt. Il jeta un dernier regard à Duo et lui sourit puis il se retourna pour héler un taxi. Il fit un léger signe d'au revoir et grimpa à toute vitesse dans le premier se présentant avant que ses résolutions ne s'effondrent et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et ne gâche tout.

Duo aimait toujours Odin et le moindre geste déplacé aurait été bien cruel et mal perçu. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette donnant vaguement son adresse au chauffeur. Son cœur battait comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un précipice et résonnait à ses oreilles. L'avenir semblait incertain et le pardon de Duo ne lui serait jamais accordé, mais quelque chose dans les yeux violines l'avait enflammé et avait ancré une certitude dans son esprit, quelque chose d'indélébile qui le rassurait, qui le rendait certain d'une chose : Duo viendrait vers lui un jour.

Heero se voyait déjà, assis sur la terrasse, le dos au mur et les yeux clos. Le vent ferait bruisser les feuilles des arbres, des pas résonneraient derrière lui et son odeur le ferait frémir. Le temps passé à attendre disparaîtrait alors comme un soupir et rien ne l'obligerait jamais à repartir.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
